Sexto Año
by Slyther88
Summary: ULTIMO CAPIThola pues,primero que todo cambie mi ULTIMO CAPITULO este es el sexto año de Harry, llega con piercings, descubre las verdaderas intenciones de Dumbledore,. Harry Remus. DEJEN REVIEW err no soy buena para los summarys UU
1. Descubrimientos

Hola como estan, este es mi segundo fic que publico, se llama sexto año, por ahora no hay pareja definida, eso si esta historia va a mostrar a un Harry diferente, un poco oscuro. La historia se basa en el quinto libro, pero va a ser oscuro y otras cosas mas jeje.  
  
Sexto Año  
  
Descubrimientos  
  
Un chico de diesiciés años aproximadamente descansaba bajo una ventana de la casa numero 4 de Privet Drive. Su nomre era Harry Potter y se resguardaba del sol que, por segundo verano consecutivo, estaba muy fuerte. Hacía ya tres semanas desde que regresó de Hogwarts, de la muerte se Sirius... todas las noches soñaba con el día en el departamento del ministerio de magia cuando Bellatrix le quitaba lo más preciado para él. Su Padrino. Se sentía culpable ya que había sido él quien le había creido las palabras a Kreacher, el elfo domestico de la familia Black, sin antes haber comprobado si era cierto o no por medio del espejo que Sirius le dio en su cumpleaños numero 15, estaba deshecho.  
  
_ Sirius_ murmuraba cada vez que recordaba el episodio_ por qué te fuiste _ una lágrima salió de sus ojos esmeraldas_ sé que fue mi culpa...pero yo no quice, perdóname_ lloraba angustiado.  
  
Así se había pasado el verano, ya no comía, apenas se preocupaba de él mismo. Tenía el cabello largo, sus ojos apagados, más alto que antes y flaco, más de lo normal. La relación de sus familiares no era mejor, ya no le hablaban, aplicaron la ley del hielo, supuestamente, ya que Vernon en las noches subía a su acuarto y le pegaba y abusaba de él. Era denigrante, pero había tomado una desición y eso no iba a seguir así.  
  
Sus amigos y remus le escribían continuamente, preguntándole cómo estaba, si se encontraba bien, si lo trataban bien...puras cosas triviales que realmente no le interesaban al joven mago, solo en su cabeza había un pensamiento. Sirius. Harry les respondía que estaba bien, pero la verdad era otra, se encontraba pésimo, pero no se los iba a decir por ningún motivo, no quería la lastima de nadie.  
  
Se levantó de donde estaba y salió a caminar un poco, necesitaba despejarse, todo esto era estresante, no tenía ninguna noticia del exterior, no sabía qué sucedía con Voldemort, lo tenían desconetcado y eso lo irritaba.  
  
_ por qué Dumbledore no me dice nada, siempre es lo mismo, me trata como si fuera un niño y NO lo soy. Quién se cree que es? _ preguntaba furioso, siempre era lo mismo, al igual que el año anterior, el director del colegio lo mantenía sin informarción sobre lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico, siendo que Harry es el protagonista._ mmff_ bufó_ pero este año será diferente_ se dijo así mismo_ ya no caeré en tu juego Dumbledore, no de nuevo_ dijo sonriendo de una forma escalofriante.  
  
Desde que regresó a Private Drive se dió cuenta de muchas cosas que antes no había observado, como por ejemplo el hecho de que siempre sabía donde se encontraba y no lo ayudaba, en la primera carta que recibio de hogwarts era enviada para la alacena de debajo de las escaleras, o sea el sabía como lo trataban y NO hizo nada por impedirlo, la muerte de Sirius y otras cosas que no recuerdo, siempre protegíendolo de las cosas que hacía, de sus travesuras y todo eso era para que confiara en él, solo porque Harry Potter era el niño que vivió, aún así no hacia nada para sacarlo de la casa de sus tíos y no le permitió ir a la casa de su mejor amigo Ron Weasly y otra cosa...la profesía, la maldita y estupida profesía que le arruinó la vida, por qué no le toco a Neville, por qué a él? y por qué el viejo estúpido esperó tanto para decriselo...en fin, ya no le creía como antes. Pero este año sería diferente, en noches pasadas soño con Voldemort y este le proponía unirse a él y destruir a Dumbledore y conquistar el mundo mágico, le ofresía poder, riqueza y muchas otras cosas más, como ser su mano derecha y matar a la infeliz de Bellatrix. Sonaba muy tentador, pero aún no le respondía.  
  
Mientras caminaba, pensaba en todo esto, en lo tonto que había sido anteriormente y en lo que iba a ser este año, en como no sería engañado por el viejo que tenía de director. Sin darse cuenta llegó a una tienda donde hacían piercing, hace rato tomo la decisión de cambiar un poco su imagen, ya tenía el pelo largo y reconocía que le quedaba bastante bien. Entró a la tienda y encontro con varios estantes con diferentes tipos de aros y otros objetos, caminó hacia donde se encontraba un hombre joven que estaba detras de una mesa, el joven al sentir la presencia de Harry, volteó para ver quien era.  
  
_ Hola _ saludó el joven_ en que pudeo ayudarte?_ preguntó amablemente.  
  
_ solo vine para hacerme unos piercing  
  
_ en donde te los quieres hacer?  
  
_ en la lengua, en la ceja y me quiero poner un aro en la oreja derecha.  
  
el joven sonrio_ bien pasa por aquí.  
  
Despues de 20 minutos, Harry salía de la tienda, se veía genial ( N/A: imagínenselo con el pelo largo con una coleta, mechones en la cara y con los piercoings * ¬* XD) caminó de regreso a su casa, Mike( el joven de la tienda), le había caido bien, era simpatico, también era brujo y al verlo por primera vez no le dijo nada, cosa que alegró a Harry, ya que no quería un escandalo. Mike le contó acerca de su vida, que también fue a hogwarts y que estaba en contra de Voldemort y las cosas que habían sucedido en el mundo mágico mientras el estaba en la casa de sus tíos, siguieron conversando por un largo rato, hasta que terminó, le aconsejó cosas por si le dolía demasiado los piercings y si es que tenía algún problema que fuese a la tienda.  
  
Al entrar a la casa de sus tíos se pudo ver como los muggles veían a Harry con cara de estar mirando un extraterrestre por el nuevo look de su sobrino. Harry no les dio mayor importancia y subió a su cuarto. Como era costumbre sobre su cama estaba Hedwig con tres cartas, una de Remus y las otras dos de sus mejores amigos. Desató las cartas y acarició a Hedwig en agradecimiento y se dispuso a leerlas. La primera era de Remus.  
  
Harry:  
  
Qué tal estas?... espero que bien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ah! otra cosa, prepara tu baúl ya que vamos a ir a buscar mañana a las 20:00 horas.  
  
cariños  
  
Moony  
  
"sí que iban a buscarlos, muy bien" penso "muy bien esto se ponía interesante" sonrio, tomo la siguiente carta que era de hermione y comenzó a leerla, practicamente era lo mismo que en las anteriores, le preguntaba como estaba y cosas por el estilo la de Ron era parecida. Al terminar de leer las cartas de sus amigos, preparo las cosas que tenía que llevar, mañana iría a comprar ropa. Durante las tres semanas anteriores no se había preocupado por su aspecto, pero eso no podía seguir así, así que decidió arreglarse.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, el grito de tío Vernon sacó a harry de su sueño.  
  
_ POTTER!!! levantate ahora MISMO!!  
  
Harry bajó las escaleras y se encontró con que la familia Dursley estaba reunida, Dudley estaba más gordo que antes (N/A: eso es posible? *o*) ya era toda una ballena, su tía seguía con su cara de caballo y su tío seguía igual con su cara de chancho (N/A: pobre Harry U_U , vive en un zoológico, una ballena, un caballo y un cerdo...que familia!!!) lo raro era que estaban listo, Vernon al verlo bajar le dirigió su peor mirada de asco y odio y le habló con una voz que faltaba poco para escupir.  
  
_ Escucha bien muchachito, hoy en la tarde tenemos que salir fuera de casa.._ "no si iba salir hacia dentro"_ pensó sarcástico Harry _ porque tenemos una reunión sumamente importante y ni se ocurra hacer TUS cosas raras en mi casa, entendiste?  
  
_ si _ contesto monotonamente, esto enfurecio más a Vernon.  
  
_ No seas falto de respeto, ya ha sido demasiada generosidad tenerte en nuestra casa, para aguantarte tsu grocerias_ y con esto le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago_ que te quede bien claro.  
  
Harry solo pudo mirarlo con odio, ya el proximo años sería mayor de edad en el mundo mágico para poder largarse de ahi y n¿vengarse de todos los años sufridos. Después de que preparara el desayuno salió a la calle, tendría que comprar un poco de ropa, ya que la de Dudley parecía el circo ruso de lo ancho, le quedaba flotando.  
  
Pasó el tiempo y ya era hora de que los Dursley salieran, falataban veinte minutos para las ocho de las noche y Harry estaba en su pieza, viendo la ropa comprada, en ese momento se ponia una de las tantas piezas que se compro, un pantalon ancho con varios bolsillos, color claro, traia una cadena y una polera negra sin mangas que lo hacían ver un chico rebelde con los aros y la coleta de pelo, aparte que en su mano derecha tenía cinco anillos que se unían con cinco cadenas y estas llegaban a un punto común con una pulsera de cadena (N/A: parecida a la que tiene Kurapica en Hunter X Hunter). Al escuchar a Vernon gritandole para que fuera para que le diera indicaciones bajo las escaleras, se encontró con que estaban arreglados con los mejores trages puestos.  
  
_ bien chico, escuchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir _ al ver que Harry no decía nada, continuo_ no quiero que hagas cosas RARAS en mi casa_ dijo esto remarcando la palabra rara_ no salgas ni ocupes ningun artefaacto, porque nada de aqui es tuyo, ahora nos vamos.  
  
Después de esas breves explicaciones salió de la casa con su familia dejando a Harry solo en la sala, luego de sentir el auto partit, subió por sus cosas y esperó en la sala, no falto mucho para que llegaran a buscarlo, ya que a cinco minutos desde que se fueran sus parientes, Harry escuchó como personas se aparecían en el patio con sonoros ¡Plop!, vio por la ventana y se encontro con Remus que estaba a punto de abrir, pero Harry se adelantó. Al principio los brujos se sorprendieron de que se abriera la puerta dejandolos pasar, pero se sorprendieron más aún al ver a Harry.  
  
_ Hola Remus, tanto tiempo_ dijo sonriendo, le causaba risa las caras de sus escoltas al ver su apariencia, realmente estaba cambiado.  
  
_ Ho-hola Harry_ pudo articular después de unos momentos de la primera impresión_ que te has hecho?  
  
_ Pues nada especial, solo algo que quería hace rato.  
  
_ Wuou Harry te ves increible_ Tonks acababa de entrar a la casa y al ver a Harry se sorprendió muchisimo.  
  
_ Gracias Tonks, tu también_ dijo guiñándole un ojo. Lo que provovo el sonrojo de esta, los demas lo miraban extrañados y sorprendidos a la vez_ y a donde me van a llevar ahora  
  
_ A Grinmauld Place _ contestó Kinglye (N/A: no se como se escribe, disculpenme XD). una punzada de dolor sintio Harry, lo llevarían de vuelta a la casa de Sirius.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Holaaaaaaaa como estan? espero que bien, este es el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic, se que esta corto y todo eso, pero no se preocupen que voy a subir pronto el otro capi.  
  
Bueno quiero disculparme con Karla mione porque no le pude agradecer su review ah! otra cosa DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! chaups 


	2. Grinmauld Place 12

Hola nuevamente, espero que les guste mi fic, ahora que he continuado, les aviso que sera slash harry/? bueno ahi van a ver, por si acaso voy aclarar algo, no se desconcerten si Harry actua como si estuviera indefenso y al minuto siguiente sea frio, ya que de eso voy a hablar, no siempre uno es frio y NO va a tratar mal a las personas que ama, solo a los que odia  
  
Sexto Año  
  
Grinmauld Place 12  
  
Después de un largo viaje de escoba llegaron a la casa de Sirius, estaba todo igual a como lo recordaba, solo que más limpio.  
  
_Sirius_ murmuró Harry solo lo suficiente alto para que Remus le escuchara por lo que le puso una mano en el hombro apoyándolo, harry solo lo miró._ por qué me trajeron a este lugar_ preguntó con voz dolida_ acaso no había otro?  
  
_ Sabes que no, este es el lugar más seguro lejos de tus tíos  
  
_ Anímate vamos a turnarnos para estar contigo, Remus se quedará para cuidarte_ le animó Tonks. A Harry no le agrado las palabras dichas por la mujer.  
  
_ No necesito la lastima de nadie_ su voz era fría, muy parecida a Voldemort, por lo que asusto a los adultos_ y se cuidarme perfectamente bien_ terminó con una sonrisa sádica.  
  
_ Harry..._ Remus estaba palido  
  
_ Pero esta bien_ contesto normalmente_ el mismo dormitorio, verdad?  
  
_ Si_ Tonks aún no salia del estupor  
  
_ Buenas noches  
  
Harry subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio que había ocupado el verano anterior junto con Ron y los gemelos Weasly, la nostalgia de ese verano se acentuó.  
  
_ Sirius  
  
Pero él ya no estaba, todo por culpa del vejete y Snape, como los odiaba. Siguió caminando y entró a su habitación, estaba igual como la dejó. Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, lo hechaba mucho de menos. depositó sus cosas en el suelo y se acostó en la cama, poco tiempo pasó para que se quedara dormido.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * * *  
  
Mientras tanto en el primer piso se hablaba sobre la actitud de cierto joven de diesicies años que acaba de llegar a Grinmauld Place.  
  
_ Viste como esta? como se comporta!  
  
Remus se paseaba de un lado a otro, preocupado por la actitud de Harry "dios" pensaba "que le abra pasado para que sea asi", "Sirius, que hago".  
  
_ ...la voz Remus, Remus!_ el licantropo no reaccionaba_ REMUS_ el nombrado volteo para encontrarse con los ojos violetas de Tonks, que ahora lucia un cabello negro, largo y lacio.  
  
_ dime  
  
_ Su voz, la oiste?...es igual a la de..._ no pudo continuar  
  
_ Voldemort_ termino Kingsle por ella.  
  
_ No sé que le abra pasado, se sentó en el sillón_ pero fue grave, sé que la muerte de Sirius le afectó, igual que a mi_ esto lo dijo mas para si mismo que para las otras personas _ habra que hablar con el mañana  
  
_ Si... ah! como olvidarlo  
  
Los demas la miraron por su reacción.  
  
_ Pero hay algo que deben reconocer _ dejo en suspenso, al ver que no entendían, continuo_ esta kawai! XD  
  
Las otras personas casi se caen de espaldas por lo recien dicho...., pero volciendo con el tema, a los adultos le preocupaba la reacción que tuvo a las palabras de Tonks, nadie le tenía lastima, por que creería eso?..."bueno eso se vera mañana".  
  
Después de algún rato, Kinsgle, Mad Eye Moody y las demás personas se despidieron y retiraron, ya que cada uno tenía diferentes misiones para los de la Orden, quedando solo Remus en la sala, viendo un album de fotos del colegio en la época de los Maraurders.  
  
_ Eso si que eran tiempos...ah_ suspiro_ como los hecho de menos, padfoot, prongs. Si hubiéramos sabido lo que pasaría no hubieramos hecho tantas cosas, como por ejemplo, confiar en Wortmail, maldito traidor (N/A: sii! rata apestosa muere!, llevenla a un laboratorio para que la abran muahahahaha) ah_ otro suspiro_ padfoot cuanto te hecho de menos, por que te fuiste_ lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos dorados de moony (N/A: ohh pequeño lobito no llores snif, snif, yo tb lo hecho de menos T_T).  
  
Por otra parte, exactamente en el segundo piso, un joven de pelo negro azabache y ojos esmeralda, tenía una pesadilla o mas bien Voldemort se las mandaba.  
  
La imagen de la sala donde se encontraban luchando en el ministerio de la magia, se repetía, los mortífagos estaban por todas partes y los de la Orden peleaban junto con Harry y Neville quienes también lo hacían, de repente ve la lucha de Sirius contra Bellatrix, su padrino estaba perdiendo y de repente un hechizo pega en el pecho de padfoot, haciendolo caer en un angulo raro por el velo, mientras Bellatrix se reía a carcajadas.  
  
_NOOOOOOO....Sirius_ Remus lo sujeta_ Remus dejame Sirius Noooo  
  
_ Harry, no vas a poder hacer nada el esta..  
  
_ El no esta muerto...dejame Remus tengo que ir ayudarlo, por que nadie hace nada_ lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas.  
  
_ Ya nada puedes hacer, harry...el se ha ido  
  
_ NOOOOOOOO ....SIRIUS!!!!  
  
_ Ja ja ja, Potter _ unos ojos rojos lo obsevaban  
  
_ Voldemort  
  
_ No te das cuenta, toda la culapa la tiene Dumbledore, él siempre te ha hecho sufrir y la prueba mas notable es el hecho de que cada verano te manda con esos muggles buenos para nada...tu crees que él no sabe que te pegan y abusan.  
  
La cara del chico se transfiguró, si todo era verdad..entonces Dumbledore siempre lo había utlizado.  
  
_ Si mi pequeño, él solo te utiliza.  
  
_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ Harry se despertó gritando, había sido solo una pesadilla, solo una esupida pesadilla, pero muy real. La puerta se abre y entra Remus para ver lo que pasaba, al ver que harry tiene sus manos en la cicatriz se da cuenta que era una pesadilla.  
  
_ Harry, estas bien?_ pregunta el licantropo acercandose a la cama hasta quedar creca de Harry.  
  
_ Remus_ el solo atina a abrazarse a su ex-profesor de defenza contra las artes oscuras.  
  
_ Ya Harry, todo esta bien, aquí estoy.  
  
Harry sintió una confianza y una protección increible en los brazos del licantropo, poco a poco el sueño le fue venciendo. Cuando Remus vio que Harry se quedó dormido lo deposito en la cama, se iba a parar cuando escuchó la voz de Harry.  
  
_ No te vayas, quedate conmigo.  
  
El licantropo soo pudo sonreir, se hizo un hueco en la cama y se quedo dormido junto con el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos.  
  
Para los dos fue la mejor noche de sus vidas, jamas habían dormido tan bien. Mañana sería un día largo ya que irían a comprar al callejón diagon los utiles para el sexto curso.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Que les pareció?....creo que ya sé cual va a ser la pareja de Harry en esta historia, bueno si uds no saben de quien hablo, sigan leyendo, porque cada vez se va a poner más bueno je je.  
  
Otra cosa, creo que este fic va a ser largo, si U_U para mi desgracia, tratare de subir mas capitulo hoy 4 de febrero del 2004 y eso que esta historia la empeze hoy mismo...en fin, espero que lo disfruten....el prox capitulo se llamara Callejon Diagon y Mortifagos. 


	3. Callejón Diagon y Mortifagos

Sexto Año  
  
Callejón Diagon y Mortífagos  
  
A la mañana siguiente, dos cuerpos descansaban en una misma cama estaban abrazados y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pareciera que la noche pasada fue la mejor de sus vidas. De repente una de las dos personas comenzó a despertarse, era un chico de cabellos azabaches, muy desordenados, al abrir sus ojos, se pudieron apreciar un par de esmeraldas mirando hacia el calor que sentía y el causante de que durmiera tan bien. Cuando desperto sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura, al recordar lo que había pasado la noche pasada un sonrojo intenso cubrió sus mejillas.  
  
_ Remus_ susurró procurando no despertar al licantropo quien dormida placidamente al lado suyo, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, "esos labios sonrosados, medio abiertos" eh?" pero en que estoy pensando, aun así se ven deseables" sin que se diera cuenta, su rostro estaba muy cerca del otro hasta que unos ojos dorados lo miraron fijamente, provocando que el sonrojo del chico aumentara mas.  
  
_ yo...eh b-buenos dias R-remus_ logró decir el chico sonriendo y quitandose de encima porque ya estaba casi acostado sobre el lobito( N/A: he is so cute * ¬*), Remus al percatarse de la posicion de Harry y lo cerca que estuvieron sus rostros al despertar se sonrojo, haciendolo mas comible. Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos reaccionaba hasta que Harry decidió romper la conexión.  
  
_ este pues...mejor voy a ducharme.  
  
No se demoro ni dos segundos y el chico había desaparecido, dejando a Remus en la cara en un estado de confucion que te la dedico. "qué fue eso" se pregunto el hombre de ojos dorados. En todo caso le había gustado ver las esmeraldas al despertar y "ese sonrojo", Remus abrio mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando "dios es Harry, el hijo de James, pero esta tan..."_ suficiente_ se dijo a si mismo_ mejor preparo el desayuno.  
  
Al rato siguiente los dos tomaban desayuno, este consistia en un zumo de naranja, leche, pan integral con mantequilla, mermelada, queso, con lo que tu deseas y bacon...en fin tenías de todo para elegir. Despues de la escena al despertar los dos no se hablaban mucho, mas que todo, porque estaban en sus pensamientos en lo ocurrido, harry en lo estubo a punto de hacer y Remus en los pensamientos hacia Harry. Como sera que estaban en sus mundos, que no sintieron el abrir de la puerta principal, hasta que alguien asomo la cabeza por el comedor y los saludo.  
  
_ Buenos día Remus, Harry_ esa voz le era familiar, le sonaba mucho  
  
_ Hola Albus_ Una inmensa rabia se apodero de Harry, "ese vejete osa entrar a la casa de Sirius, quien se cree", sin poder aguantarlo sus ojos se convirtieron en hielo.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, al posar la mirada en Harry y este devolversela ,quedo paralizado, aparte de la nueva apariencia eran sus ojos...no pudo seguir pensando por mucho tiempo, ya que la silla en donde estaba sentado el chico salio volando, junto con los vidrios de aquella habitación y sin saludar se fue de esa pieza, no soportaba estar con ese hombre. Remus estaba anonadado, nunca había visto una reacción así de parte del joven, aparte que no se la explicaba, parecia tan sereno.  
  
_ No te preocupes yo voy con el_ dijo el licantropo  
  
Dejando a un impresionado y confundido Albus.  
  
Cada paso que daba, una cosa se rompía nunca se había enfadado tanto, pero al verlo alli parado con esa sonrisa hipócrita, no lo soportaba. Sintió los pasos de Remus, estaba preocupado, subitamente paro su andar y su enojo fue bajando, no podía preocupar a Remus, no se lo merecía. Cuando vio que Remus se detenía detras de él solo pudo hablar, sin voltear, no quería ver esos ojos dorados preocupados y entristecidos.  
  
_ Lo siento Remus_ dijo en voz baja_ perdí el control  
  
Sintió unos brazos que se cerraban en su cintura y una voz que murmuraba a su oido.  
  
_ no hay problema, pero que es lo que paso, para que te descontrolases.  
  
Las mejillas de Harry adquirieron un sonrojo visible, jamas alguien se había acercado así con tanta preocupacion.  
  
_ yo...yo_ Remus volteo el cuerpo de Harry y con su mano derecha levanto la barbilla del muchacho para que sus ojos se encontrasen_ no lo soporto, lo odio...con toda mi alma  
  
Remus quedó pasmado ante esta confesión_ por que lo dices_ pregunto tiernamente  
  
_ yo...podrías decirle que se valla, no me siento muy bien, para recibirlo_ bajo nuevamente su cabeza.  
  
_ Esta bien, esperame en tu habitación, si quieres te traigo algo de desayuno para que termines de comertelo_ Harry sonrio a Remus, era uno de los pocos que lo querían de verdad._ voy a hablar con Albus_ al oir el nombre la ira empezaba a regresar, Remus lo noto por lo que le abrazó_ no te preocupes no me demoraré.  
  
Cuando el licantropo entró a la cocina se encontro con Albus, parecia mas viejo de lo normal, cuando sintio su precencia se volteo para encontrarse con Remus, quien lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.  
  
_ Lo siento, pero Harry esta un poco mal_ remus al ver la preocupacion en los ojos celestes aclaro_ nada grave.  
  
_ Remus he venido para hablar sobre Harry_ hizo una pausa_ anoche me mandaron por lechuza una carta donde me decían que el comportamiento de el joven Potter no eran normales y la apariencia fisica_ dijo señalando las perforaciones_ no es que me importe los aros, ni el pelo, ni sus ropas, son sus reacciones, como las de anoche y la de hoy. Tonks me contó lo de anoche.  
  
_ Pues es normal que reaccione de esa forma_ haciendo ademan a lo de la noche pasada_ ya que perdió a su padrino y lo de las perforaciones, que chico no se las hace?_ preguntó con una ceja alsada_ que yo recuerde a su edad tambien me perfore la oreja, junto con Sirius y James_ la pena se vio reflejada en el rostro de el ex-profesor al recordar aquellos momentos.  
  
_ Pero_siguio el director con lo que estaba diciendo_hay una ventaja  
  
_Cual  
  
_ Que nadie lo reconocería en la calle, si es que va al callejon Diagon. Mi visita era porque hoy, se supone, esta vigilado por aurores el callejón, asi que venía a decirte que fueras con él junto con un grupo a comprar los materiales de curso y ah! apropósito aca esta la lista y los resultados de los OWLs, te vas a sorprender.  
  
después de esto hizo una inclinacion para retirarse, pero Remus lo interrumpio  
  
_ y Quien iria con nosotros  
  
_ mmm Tonks, Kingsly y otro auror, recien graduado y compañera de Nymphadora.  
  
Con esto último salió de la habitación y de la casa. Remus rapidamente subió a la habitacion de Harry. Cuando abrio la puerta casi se desmaya, harry estaba sin polera, bailando sensualmente, mientras escuchaba musica en su disc-man, Remus estaba con la boca abierta, literalmente le llegaba hasta el piso, nunca había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de Harry, esplada ancha, cintura estrecha, alto y delgado, pero eso no impedía que sus brazos, abdomen y piernas estubieran con musculos marcados, era un angel. En una vuelta los ojos de ambos se conectaron, las mejillas de Remus estaban sonrojadas y su boca levemente abierta, mientras Harry sudaba, haciendo que gotas cayeran por su pecho, luego a su abdomen y después se perdían entre los pantalones (N/A: quiero ser esa gotita * ¬*), de hecho Remus pensaba lo mismo que yo. Lentamente se sacó los audifonos y apagó el dics-man.  
  
_ ah Remus ya estas aqui  
  
_ eh si, lo que pasa es que Dumbledore vino a decir que hoy fueramos a comprar tus utiles y trajo la lista y los resultados de tus examenes. La cara del chico empalideceó al escuchar la palabra "examenes" seguramente los resultados de los OWLs. Remus rió de la cara que puso Harry, era la misma que había puesto James y Sirius"...ah" suspiro "cuanto los extrañaba"  
  
_ Aqui tienes_ dijo entregandole el sobre, con manos temblorosas lo recibio_ si quieres te espero abajo_ el chico solo asintio_ muy bien, te espero.  
  
Después de unos minutos que a harry le parecieron eternos, Remus abandonó la habitación. Ahí lo tenía, los resultados, su futuro. Un temor le corrió por la espalda, que pasa si no le diera para estudiar lo que quería...deshechando todos esos pensamientos pesimistas, tomo el sobre y lo abrió, dentro habían dos pergaminos, el primero el de los utiles y el segundo...sus resultados. Trago firmemente antes de verlos, de no se de donde un nudo en la garaganta le había aparecido. Cuando al fin pudo sacar el pergamino, leyo:  
  
Seños Potter:  
  
Aquí estan los resultados obtenidos en sus examenes OWLs. Para calificar hay una escala que es la siguiente:  
  
Insuficiente Suciciente Supera Espectativas Excelente  
  
Lo siguiente son los resultados obtenidos:  
  
Adivinacion: Supera espectativas Historia de la Magia: Suficiente Encantamientos: Supera Espectativas Transformaciones: Supera Espectativas Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras: Excelente más un bonus por hacer un Patronus Corporeo Cuidado de Criaturas magicas: Supera Espectativas Herbología: Suficiente Pociones: Supera Espectativas Astronomia: Suficiente  
  
De nueve asignaturas obtuvo seís OWLs, entre los cuales estan los ramos que se necesitan para ser auror, va por buen camino señor Potter.  
  
Atte  
  
Minerva McGonagall sub-directora y Gefa Casa Griffindor  
  
Al terminar de leer, no lo podía creer, saco Supera espectativas en POCIONES. Bajó rapidamente las escaleras, para encontrarse con un curioso Remus que lo miraba desde el sillón, sin previo aviso harry abrazaba a Remus, que casi lo asfixia.  
  
_ Harry..que pasa..sueltame....me ahogo_ ya estaba verde el pobre  
  
_ Oh lo siento_sonrojo_ es que...no lo puedo creer...mira_ le señala el papel que tenía en sus manos. Al leer los resultados tenía la misma cara de felicidad que la de Harry. _ Snape me aprobó en Pociones, no lo creo  
  
_ Pues creelo, a proposito_ Harry lo miro curioso_ felicidades.  
  
Luego de que harry se clamara un poco decidieron ir a comprar los utiles que necesitaban, aparte de tunicas, ya que Harry había crecido mucho durante el verano. Estaban a punto de salir, cuando se abrió la puerta, eran Tonk, Kingsle y un joven desconocido para Harry, pero al verlo no era otro que..  
  
_ Mike! que haces aquí viejo  
  
_ Harry?_ preguntó incredulo_ Harry, amigo, como has sentido tu lengua  
  
los demas estaban confusos, hasta que Tonks hablo  
  
_ Lo conoces?_ le preguntó a su nuevo compañero  
  
_ Claro, el fue a mi tienda a perforarse_ dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo  
  
_ Y que es eso de la lengua_ fue el turno de Kingsle  
  
_ No se lo has mostrado_ pregunto incredulo Mike, ante la negación del chico, lo confirmo_ debes de decircelos, o estas esperando a que te besen, picaron harry enrogecio  
  
_ Como eso de la lengua_ahora era Remus que no entendía, pero Tonks captó primero y suprimio un grito de emocion.  
  
_ Te lo hiciste, dime que lo hiciste, duele, que se siente...ay que emocion, mis amigas me han dicho que cuando las besan sus novios es una sensacion increible  
  
_ De que hablan_ ya se le agotaba la paciencia a Remus.  
  
_ De esto_ dijo Harry, mostrando su lengua perforada, Tonks al comprobarlo saltaba de alegria, mientras que Kingsle lo veía con asco y Remus con terror.  
  
_ Cuando te lo hiciste_ fue lo unico que salio de la boca del lobito  
  
_ al mismo tiempo que el de la ceja y el de la oreja_ respondió tranquilamente  
  
_ Sip_ respondio Mike_ creo que fue hace una semana_ yep  
  
_Todavia no besas a alguien Harry?_ este negó con la cabeza_ entonces_ enrogeció_ no me podrías besar para saber que es lo que se siente?...siiii?  
  
Casi se caen de espaldas por la pregunta hecha, mas aún (N/A: ahora si se desmayaron), cuando Harry acercó a Tonks con su brazo derecho, abrazandola y con el izquierdo le tomaba la cabeza para después darle un tierno beso que se fue haciendo más apasionado a la vez que avanzaba, sus lenguas jugaban el juego de quien domaba, al final ganó Harry, quien seguía besandola hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente, provocando que se separaban. Remus estaba sorprendido y aunque el no supiera el por que, dolido le había dolido ver a Harry besandose con Tonk, mientras que Mike sonreia picaramente y Kingsle rodaba sus ojos.  
  
_ Fue...increible_ finalmente dijo la mujer_ es verdad, ahora podre decir que también he besado a hombres que tiene perforaciones en la lengua...soy tan feliz.  
  
Harry la miraba con una gotita de agua, realmente había sido genial besar con el aro, pero al hacerlo una punsada de arrepentimiento sintió en el corazón, era por Remus.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Luego de pasar media hora pudieron llegar al Caldero Chorreante, por diferentes motivos no pudieron antes, las razones?...sencillo, se perdieron, no encontraban el dinero y nadie paraba al ver que le pelo de una mujer cambiaba a cada rato.  
  
_ Hasta que llegamos  
  
_ Al fin, ya me estaba cansando...mira ahi esta Tom.  
  
Tom era el tabernero del lugar, pero el caldero Chorreante no era un lugar comun, ya que era visitada por magos y la entrada hacia el Callejon Diagon.  
  
_ Hola Tom_ saludo Remus  
  
_ Hola Remus, hace cuanto que no te veo...ah pero si son Tonks, Kingsle y Mike_ saludo al ver a las otras personas y al ver a Harry no pudo evitar preguntar po él.  
  
_ Es mi hermano_ respondió con total naturalidad Mike  
  
_ No sabía que tenías uno  
  
_ Es que acaba de llegar de EEUU  
  
_ Ahhh...veo que van al callejón_ los cinco asintieron_ pues pasen  
  
Y así lo hicieron, al entrar se fijaron que realmente ese día era custodiado por aurores, ya que estabn en todas partes, esperando un posible ataque. Primero fueron a la libreria comprar los libros. Ese año los libros habían aumentado considerablemnte en las materias de Pociones, Defensa y transformaciones, Mike al ver la lista no pudo evitar suspirar, cuantos recuerdos le traia Hogwarts.  
  
_ Asi que vas a ser auror_ le pregunto al joven Potter  
  
_ Así es  
  
_ Es una carrera dificil y peligrosa  
  
_ Lo se, pero mi vida, que digamos ya me ha dado un pequeño entrenamiento para estas cosas_ refiriendose a las continuas peleas contra Voldemort.  
  
Despues de eso fueron por las plumas, tintas, pergaminos, etc...sacaron un bueno puñado, para todo el año. Finalmente terminaron en las tunicas. Compraron tres de trabajo y una de gala, al salir se escucharon unos gritos de terror, muchos apuntaban al cielo, al ver hacia arriba divisaron la Marca Tenebrosa.  
  
continuara.....  
  
Hola que tal, aqui esta el tercer capi, espero que les guste.....bueno que les vaya bien epa que se me olvida, nadie se esperaba el beso con Tonks, pero aclaro que esta es una historia YAOI.  
  
bueno  
  
OWARI 


	4. Muerte y deseos

Sexto Año  
  
Muerte y Deseos  
  
La gente corria deseperada por encontrar refugio y a las personas perdidas, adelante se podian ver a los aurores tratando de pelear contra los mortífagos, eran muchos.  
  
_ Remus, quédate con harry _ se apresuró a decir Tonks  
  
_ Pero  
  
_ Pero nada, quedate nosotros iremos por ello_ dijo apuntando hacia delante.  
  
_ esta bien_ los otros ya se habían marchado, volteo para decirle a Harry que se fueran a esconder, cuando noto que el muchacho no estaba _ Harry_ levantó la vista y pudo verlo peleando con un mortifago, sin esperar mas, salio a su encuentro. Al llegar noto que el mortifago estaba muerto.  
  
_ Uno menos_ sonrios sadicamnete_ ja ja ja ja  
  
_ ¿¡Harry!? qué hiciste_ remus miraba atonito el comportamiento del muchacho, su mirada era fría y...gozaba? al haber matado a alguien. Se acerco lentamente al chico, hasta quedar frente a él.  
  
Harry al ver a Remus delante de él, pudo reaccionar, había matado a alguien. La varita se le resbalo de las manos, cayó de rodillas al suelo, no lo podía creer..pero había algo, le gusto sentir como gritaba de dolor hasta caer muerto, lo habia disfrutado. Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban y una dulce voz que lo tranquilizaba...lentamente se fue quedando dormido. Estaba inconciente.  
  
Luego de que los aurores vencieran, se organizaron para contar a los desaparecidos, muertos y atender a los heridos, por suerte no eran tanto las personas caidas en batallas...el problema, muchos desaparecidos.  
  
Tonks, Mike y Kingsley corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Remus, preocupados por ver que entre los brazos del licantropo se encontraba harry inconciente.  
  
_ Qué paso, por qué esta así....Remus HABLA_ Tonks se estaba deseperando por la actitud de remus, no contestaba.  
  
_ Mortifago.... Harry....muerte_ alcanzó articular Remus. Los tres aurores pensaron lo peor.  
  
_ Harry esta...muerto?_ preguntó Mike temiendo por la respuesta. Remus reacciono ante esta afirmación, Harry no estaba muerto, solo inconciente.  
  
_ No, pero sí el mortifago_ señaló Kingsley  
  
_ Como lo sabes?_ preguntó ahora Tonks. Kingsley le señaló con el dedo.  
  
_ Osea...  
  
_ Si_ respondió Lupin_ Harry lo asesinó.  
  
Un silencio se apoderó de los cuatro adultos que se encontraban allí, uno incómodo por lo demás, tratando de aceptar todo lo dicho.  
  
_ Bueno_ dijo Mike tranquilamente, cosa que sorprendió a los demás_ veamos quien era, yep, hay que ver.  
  
Y cantando camino hacia el cuerpo del mortifago, se agachó y le sacó la máscara, su sorpresa no se dejó esperar. Al ver que el auror no reaccionaba los demás se acercaron.  
  
_ Uy...esto es fuerte  
  
_ por qué lo dices Mike_ pregunto Tonks  
  
_ Mato a Malfoy.  
  
Incredulos, era era la palabra para definir como estaban los adultos, remus al no creer o no querer creer, se acercó al cuerpo del mortifago y con sus propios ojos pudo ver la melena rubia de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
_ Si, es él_ corrovoró Remus con voz apagada. Harry estaría en serios problemas.  
  
_ Bueno, abráque llevarlo al ministerio para que reconozcan el cuerpo, así que Malfoy, su familia quedará en banca rota y ahora Fudge no podrá decir nada a favor de un muerto.  
  
_ Si, sera lo mejor, Tonks_ habló Kingsley_ Tu te llevaras a Malfoy junto con Mike, nos vemos donde ustedes saben_ y con un sonoro Plop los dos desaparecieron con el cuerpo_ ahora, Remus_ el aludido volteo_ volvamos a la casa y yo después ire a avisar a Dumbledore, él debe de ver al chico.  
  
_ No_ interrumpió Remus_ sera mejos que no lo vea ahora, se puede alterar.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Despertó en una habitación que no era la suya, "en donde estoy...mno recuerdo nada", de repente como si un balde de agua fria le callera en la cabeza, recordó todo " Malfoy", una sonrisa sadica se formo en sus labios "estas muerto" rio. Todo lo veía un poco borroso, "será porque no tengo puestas mis gafas" penso "en donde estaran"  
  
_ Ah, veo que despertaste  
  
_ Remus?_ preguntó el muchacho  
  
_ Si, soy yo, toma_ dijo pasandole los anteojos_ aqui estan tus gafas  
  
Harry las tomo y se las puso, ahora todo lo veia con claridad, delante de él se encontraba Remus con una sonrisa en sus labios, sentado en una silla al lado de su cama.  
  
_ En donde estoy_ preguntó el muchacho un poco perdido  
  
_ Estas en mi habitación, en Grinmauld place_ aportó al ver que Harry no entendia  
  
_ Ah_ silencio_ es muy bonita_ al fin habló  
  
_ Gracias...eh quieres algo?  
  
_ mmm...tengo un poco de hambre_ respondio un tanto avergonzado.  
  
_ Es normal, ya es la hora de la cena  
  
_ ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
_ sip, te la pasaste durmiendo toda la tarde  
  
Harry hizo ademan de levantarse, pero el licantropo se lo impidió.  
  
_ Sera mejor que comas acostado, yo te traere la comida...solo espera un poco  
  
Sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza, se sentía confuso, "por qué abre dormido por tanto tiempo" aahh_ suspiro_ "no lo sé" pensó. No tubo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando, ya que la puerta del dormitorio se abrio, por el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Remus Lupin con una bandeja en las manos, estaba sonriendo "siempre me ha traido paz esa sonrisa", inconcientemente le respondió a ese gesto de cariño.  
  
_ Toma_ pasandole la bandeja_ aqui tienes, son tallarines con salsa...eh tambien te traje coca cola, por si querias claro  
  
"es mi impresión o esta nervioso", sonrio al pensarlo_ Gracias...no quieres comer conmigo_ preguntó con un tono sensual que no pasó desapercibido por el licantropo, provocando el sonrojo en sus mejillas y que se pusiera más nervioso.  
  
_ eh n-no se  
  
_ vamos, come conmigo_ le sonrio angelicalmente para luego cambiar la expresion a perrito abandonado_ o acaso no quieres_pregunto dolido.  
  
_ no es eso_ al ver la cara que ponia, agrego_ esta bien, comere contigo.  
  
Una enorme sonrisa broto de los labios del mas joven, hizo un espacio en la cama para que Remus se sentara, "realmente se ve tierno así" penso Harry " pero que hago" se reprocho mentalmente " pues nada, que mas da...reconocelo Harry te gusta moony" "no me gusta" "claro que si...jajaja" ah_ suspiro_lo reconosco_ murmuro  
  
_ Perdon? dijiste algo  
  
_ No nada_ sonrio_ esta rica la comida  
  
_ Gracias, la prepare yo  
  
_ entonces cocinas de maravilla, moony_ remus se sonrojo, pero tambien alegro...era la primera vez que Harry lo llamaba por su apodo del colegio y eso, en cierta maner, le agradaba.  
  
Después de comer se quedaron los dos mirando "es la hora" se dijo Remus, estaba preocupado por lo ocurrido en la tarde y tenian que hablarlo.  
  
_ Harry..._ comenzó  
  
_ Dime  
  
_ Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ocurrió hoy_ El muchacho bajo la cabeza, no queria conversar sobre ese tema frente a Remus._ sé que es dificil, pero tenemos que hacerlo..._espero unos minutos_ dime por que lo hiciste_ pregunto dulcemente, pero también severo.  
  
_ yo _ comenzó_ el te quería atacar y yo...no podía permitirlo_ hablaba con la cabeza gacha, Remus poso su mano en la barbilla del chico y lentamente la subio para que sus caras quedaran de frente.  
  
_Gracias_ susurró. Le sonrió_ habría hecho lo mismo por ti_ lo abrazó_ pero no quiero que te manches las manos, quizas ahopra tengas problemas con el ministerio por el uso indevido de la magia, por ser menor de edad  
  
_ Eso no me importa_ interrumpio_ porque lo que me importa esta a salvo  
  
El esmeralda se encontro con el dorado, lo que Harry acababa de decir era muy importante para las dos personas ahi presentes, aunque no se dieran cuenta. lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta quedar separados solo por unos milimetros, estaban a punto de juntar sus labios...  
  
_ Hola Harry, veo que por..._ Tonks se calló al ver que interrumpia_ lo siento_ se disculpo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y la magia del momento ido.  
  
_ Yo...yo mejor voy a dejar la bandeja  
  
_ si... bueno me levanto...no podemos dejar a Tonks esperando o si?  
  
_ Si...sera lo mejor.  
  
Remus desapareció de la habitación y Harry empezó a arreglarse " casi nos besamos" penso Harry..._ah_suspiro "que hubiera pasado si nos hubieramos besado" un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al pensar lo que sucedería....  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Hola que tal, aqui esta el cuarto capi de la serie Sexto Año.....bueno espero que les guste y porfa dejen REVIEWS  
  
OWARI 


	5. Deseos Cumplidos

Hola nuevamente, como estan?...bueno aquí esta el quinto capitulo de mi fic...er debo informar que van haber escenas de lemon explicito osea slash- lemon, si no te gusta el slash( relacion hombre/hombre) no sigas leyendo el fic ... ah! otra cosa, en los capitulos anteriores se me olvido poner los disclaimers...debo decir que ningun peersonaje es mio exepto Mike, que lo cree yo, pero los demas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.  
  
Aviso: Spoilers del Quinto Libro  
  
Sly: gracias por tu review, ya esta el cuarto capitulo subido  
  
Sexto Año  
  
Deseos Cumplidos  
  
_ Si...será lo mejor  
  
Remus desapareció de la habitación y harry empezó a arreglarse " casi nos besamos" penso Harry _ ah_ suspiro_ que hubiera pasado si hubieramos seguido_ se sonrojo al pensar en la posiblidad de..."dios no pienses en eso" se reprocho el mismo" " pero tu sabes que es lo que quieres" una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en los labios del joven brujo.  
  
_ Remus yo...lo siento..en verdad no quería interrumpir_ Tonks desde que había salido del dormitorio, no paraba de disculparse y eso ya le estaba colmando la paciencia al licántropo  
  
_ No interrumpiste nada_ aunque muy en el fondo sabía que si lo hizo  
  
_ en fin....esta bien no seguiré disculpandome_ pausa_ pero no sabes lo que te perdiste...ahh_suspiro_ besa tan bien y ese aro uff...lo supera todo.  
  
_ Tonks_ la interrumpio_ ya basta_ Remus estaba granate por la opinión de Tonks acerca de como besaba Harry.  
  
_ Eh? si..claro...bueno, pues fui al ministerio_ Remus la miró serio_ como estamos en un periodo de guerra y nos atacaron en el callejó, no regirá la restriccion del uso indevido de la magia o de que hallan menores que la usaran, ya que si no, probablemente estarían muertos_ Remus suspiró relajado  
  
_ Y qué pasó con el cuerpo de Lucius?  
  
_ Pues causó gran conmoción dentro del ministerio, al principio creyeron que había sido atacado por un mortífago, pero cual la sorpresa al descubrir el tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo, por lo tanto, no encontraron culpable a Harry, ya que se defendió y siendo el-niño-que-vivió- ya te imaginas.  
  
_ si...y que va a pasar con la familia Malfoy  
  
_ El ministro solicitó que un grupo de magos especializados para que requisaran la mansión Malfoy por posibles aparatos u objetos obscuros que escondería para su Señor._ hizo una pausa_ ahora si bien encontraron cuplable a Lucius Malfoy, no lo hicieron con el hijo...eso si lo mantendran vigilado porque ya sería la edad para integrarse a las filas del-que-no- debe-ser-nombrado y el lunes habra una conferencia donde se le dara a beber veritaserum al joven Malfoy solo para mantenerse tranquilos de que no hay nada mas.  
  
_ Por fin el ministro hace algo coherente _ se escuchó una voz desde las escleras  
  
_ Harry, que tal estas?_ preguntó Tonks viendolo bajar  
  
_ Bien, gracias...asi que Malfoy?_ sonrió maliciosamente_ espero que rebicen todo atentamente, especialmente en los sótanos, quizas te encuentres con una sorpresa desagradable.  
  
_ Por qué dices eso harry?  
  
_ Sólo diles eso, quizas se encuentren con Narcissa, mándales mis saludos...claro si es que puedes decirselo  
  
_ Harry, acaso sabes algo que nosostros no?_ preguntó una voz demasiado conocida para el chico. "Dumbledore" pensó, una sonrisa mavólica apareció en su rostro " esta bien, actuaré, así no sospechara nada de nada jajajajaja".  
  
_ Buenas tardes profesor_ saludó con una voz fría, modulada  
  
_Hola Harry, sabes algo que nosotros no sepamos?_ preguntó nuevamente  
  
_ Tal vez_ contestó de la misma manera que antes.  
  
Dumbledore se le quedo viendo por unos instantes, no podía entrar a la mente del muchacho, al parecer las clases con Snape, sí habían servido.  
  
_ Lo vas a decir_ preguntó Remus, Harry al verlo decició que lo diría, sólo por Remus, sólo por esta vez.  
  
_ Pues, no esperen encontrar solamente artefactos oscuros, ahí también estan los cuerpos de Narcissa y algunos muggles y magos capturados...deberían saber que Voldemort se juntaba allí muchas veces y dejaba los muertos en uno de los tantos dótanos de la mansión Malfoy...como Narcissa no quería que su hijo Draco se convirtiera en un mortífago, Voldemort la asesinó y escondio su cuerpo en unos de esos sotanos o se la dejo de entremes a Nagini._ sonrió de forma maliciosa.  
  
_ Desde cuando sabes esto?_ preguntó Dumbledore  
  
_ oh eso no sé si debería decirlo_ lo miró fijamente_ tengo sueño..mmffmf_ bostezó..buenas noches_ estaba por subir las escaleras cuando se acordó de algo_ Ah1 Remus se me olvidaba_ el licantropo lo miró fijamente_ puedes subir después a mi habitación?_ preguntó con una sonrisa sensual.  
  
_ S-si claro_ respondió turbado. Dumbledore solo sonrio, quizas ya era hora de que Remus encontrara a alguien, pero también estaba preocupado por la forma de contestarle y si no se equivocaba no le había dicho todo, tal vez era hora de macharse, tenía mmuchos asuntos que atender...después hablaría con Remus.  
  
_ Tonks, Remus creo que es hora de irme...fue un gusto venir y por cierto antes de que se me olvide, toma_ pasandole un papel a Remus_ es un permiso especial para que Harry pueda hacer magia en las vacaciones...debido a los ataques, el ministerio ha pensado en que el joven Potter debería entrenarse para luchar contra Voldemort, así que desde mañana Tonks, Mike y tu le van a enseñar y otra cosa_ miro a Remus pícaramente_ no lo hagas esperar demasiado_ le sonrió y se fue.  
  
_ Bueno Remus, yo también me voy....nos vemos mañana y despídete de Harry por mi.  
  
Remus se encontraba solo en la sala, que había sido la indirecta mandada por Dumbledore " ni idea" penso " en fin, tengo que ir a ver a Harry". Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto del joven brujo, tocó la puerta y esperó que le hicieran pasar." adelante" se escuchó. Remus entró a la habitación y se encontró con que Harry estaba sentado sobre su cama mirándo la puerta donde se encontraba el licántropo.  
  
_ Hola_ saludó el joven_ ya se fue?  
  
_ si, eh querías algo?  
  
Harry se paró y caminó hacia donde estaba Remus, al estar frente a frente, lo abrazó. Por un momento el licántropo no reaccion´o por la impresión, pero después correspondió, se sentía tan bien estar entre esos brazos.  
  
_ Qué fue lo que dijo_ murmuró cerca del oído de Remus. Este al notar lo cerca que estaba se sonrojó.  
  
_ Mañana empezaras un entrenamiento especial, el ministerio ha dado el permiso para que utilizes magia...  
  
_ A si?_ preguntó sensualmente mordiendole el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
_ ahhh si_ respondió el licántropo "oh dios me estoy excitando"  
  
Harry por su parte dejó el lóbulo para ir al cuello y besarlo, Remus gemía ante las caricias del chico, si no paraba ahora no se podria controlar y lo tomaría ahí mismo. Pero a Harry no le preocupaba eso, ya que justamente quería que el licántropo lo tomara_ entonces_ dijo nuevamente al oido_ no te importa si hago esto_ sacó su varita y murmuro un conjuro que terminó con Remus atado de pies y manos en los doseles de la cama (N/A: no se si me entienden...en fin XD). Remus estaba sorprendido por la actitud del chico, este jueguito lo estaba asustando, pero gustando. Harry se acerco al licántropo, lo miró a los ojos, se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de la boca de Remus, cerró sus ojos se acercó más, Remus también cerró sus ojos y esperó el tan anhelado momento de juntar sus labios con los del chico. Los labios se unieron en un toque suave y tierno, hasta que Remus sintió la presión que ejercía Harry pidiendo poder entrar en esa caverna, el licántropo se la dió...empezó una lucha por quien vencía, las lenguas se enredaban " realmente es increible besar con aro" pensó Remus recordando las palabras de Tonks después de ser besada por harry. El beso se hizo más profundo e intenso, pero la falta de aire se presentó y tuvieron que separse para quedar viendose a los ojos, esmeraldas versus dorados.  
  
_ yo...lo siento_ murmuró Harry que estaba como un tomate  
  
_ no lo sientas_ respondió el licántropo también sonrojado_ me gusto_ murmuro, pero Harry alcanzó a escucharlo, entonces se acerco nuevamente y lo beso, pero ahora con desesperación como si fuera el último beso de sus vidas, hizo un movimiento con sus manos y las cuerdas desaparecieron, logrando así que Remus lo abrazara. Harry beso su cara, la nariz, para luego bajar al cuello y morderlo y besarlo actos que sacaban gemidos del hombre lobo. Por su parte Remus no se quedaba atras, con sus manos recorría el cuerpo del muchacho, haciendole gemir antes las caricias, sus excitaciones eran videntes y al estar abrazados se producía una fricción que los hacía gemir más.  
  
_ Ha-rry q-quieres_ preguntó Remus entrecortadamente  
  
_ S-si  
  
Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar, tomó en brazos a Harry y lo acostó en la cama, quedando el lobito arriba. Remus le besaba por todas partes, especialmente en el cuello, estaba loco por el muchacho, ese cuerpo tan perfecto por fin sería suyo, recorrió el cuello y bajó hasta llegar a sus pezones que ya estaban endurecidos, pero algo pasó, Harry empezó a temblar por lo que Remus paró.  
  
_ Q-que pasa_ preguntó preocupado, clavando su vista en la de Harry, y al ver el miedo lo entendió, era la primera vez del chico._ es tu primera vez?_ preguntó un poco más calmado. Harry solo asintió, el licántropo osnrió, así que sería el primero en recorrer la maravilla debajo de él, sonrió_ no te preocupes...no te haré daño_ lo besó tiernamente en la boca sellando el trato, Harry se relajó después de ese beso, entregandose completamente al hombre que tenía encima.  
  
Las caricias subieron de tono ya que ahora Harry correspondía completamente. Harry se sentía en las nubes por las caricias del hombre- lobo, ahora estaba en sus pezones jugando con ellos, succionandolos mientras que el pequeño gemía de placer, sonido que era musica para los oidos del licántropo. Cuando terminó con os pezones siguió bajando (N/A: esteeeee la ropa osea las poleras ya estaban por el piso, je je je ) hasta que se encontró con el comienzo de los pantalones, ahi se fijo en la erección de Harry y se sorprendio, Harry ya no era un niño (N/A: y recien se da cuenta ¬¬u), el pantalón paso a ser un estorbo para los dos, por lo tanto Moony se los queitó lentamente al chico, haciendolo sufrir, mientras que él se lo quitaba rapidamente, cuando los dos quedaron desnudos, el licántropo pudo contemplar la belleza en su totalidad del chico " es un ángel". Harry arqueó la espalda al sentir la boca de Remus rodeando su miembro provocando un fuerte gemido, el hombre-lobo succiono el miembro del chico, harry jadeaba de placer, tomo entre sus manos la cabeza del licántropo para que aondara sus caricias, pronto se ibn a venir...  
  
_ Re-remus ya no a-aguanto Ahhhhhh_ Harry terminó en la boca de Remos, quien se bebió toda su semilla, ante la mirada atónita del chico, luego subió y le deposito un beso en la boca para que probara su propio sabor.  
  
_ sabes a cielo_ le susurró cerca del oido, provocando un sonrojo pronunciado_ me encanta cuando te sonrojas_ y sin decir palabra lo siguio besando mientras que con su mano derecha lo masturbaba haciendo que el miembro del muchacho se erectara nuevamente.  
  
_ R-remus te ne-necesito ahorahhhh  
  
El licantropo obedeciendole, penetro la entrada del chico con un dedo, para que se acostumbrara, cuando sintió que las entrañas del chico se relajaban, metio otro y asi siguió hasta que el cuerpo de Harry se acostumbro. Remus poso su pene en la entrada del chico y lentamente lo fue penetrando, por instinto las piernas de Harry subieron hasta la cintura del licántropo. Al principio dolió, pero después de un rato sintió placer, Remus embestía cada vez más rapido haciendo gemir a Harry y al mismo, era esquicita la estrechez de Harry...los gemidos y jadeos se escuchaban claramente. El licántropo al sentir que se venía, tomo el miembro de Harry y lo comenzó a masturbar a la misma velocidad en que embestía. No paso mucho rato para que los dos llegaran al climax al mismo tiempo.  
  
_ Harryyyyyy ahhhh  
  
_ Remuuuuss_ Remus cayó sobre Harry, estaba exausto, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada esmeralda que lo miraba con amor, amor puro y verdadero, se acerco a su rostro y lo beso_ te amo_ le susurró a su oido_ yo tambien te amo_ respondió Harry al tiempo en que lo abrazaba...  
  
Remus esperó un poco dentro de Harry hasta que después de un rato salio, quedando los dos abrazados con sonrisas en sus rostros, pronto los brazos de Morpheo los envolvió dandoles la bienvenida al mundo de los sueños.  
  
Mañana sería un día largo, ya que comenzaría el entrenamiento de Harry.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Holaaaaaaaa!!!! como estan, primero que todo quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han leido mi historia y a los que la van a leer... pues aqui esta el quinto capitulo, pronto subire el sexto...me quiero disculpar anticipadamente porque mañana viernes me voy a viña y no se si pueda escribir y el prox jueves me voy a un fundo, donde no hay electricidad T___T así que no se si pueda subir muchos capitulos, ahora voy a seguir escribiendo para subir el sexto.... ah! y otra cosa, como me voy a demorar, les voy a hacer un adelanto del cap 7  
  
PD: gracias por los reviews y sigan mandando porque son super importantes para moi.  
  
OWARI 


	6. Academia de Aurores

Hola he aqui el capitulo n° 6 jaja...pues quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leido mi fic, me siento alagada de que lo hagan y no es broma. Aqui van las contestaciones a los reviews  
  
Eyes: hola que tal...er voy a aclarar algo...los piercings son de verdad y no te preocupes por el pelo largo, ya que usa cola y le queda kawai...si en esta historia el muchacho se muestra rebelde y con razón, ya no le creo mucho a dumbledore ¬¬ y no te preocupes no lo dejare como bin ladem, se veria horroroso *~*, por lo de Remus ok quizas sea tu lobito( snif snif), pero me permitiras quererlo, verdad? y si, pusieron ala ctor equivocado en el papel de Remus igual que el de sirius. Por lo de viña, no me referia a eso, lo que pasa es que fui a viña y me encontre con que no tenian internet, entonces pense ir a un ciber cafe, el problema me robaron la billetera snif...el sabado me voy a mi fundo y ahi si que no hay electricidad, por lo que voy a tratar de subir pronto el capi....otra cosa en verdad estuviste 3 meses en un iceberg? wuou *o*...gracias por tu review, nos vemos, chaups.  
  
Relley-Chan: si es que ese look me apetecia mostrar, aparte de cambiarlo fisicamente un porquito, quedo bien, que bakn que hallas encontrado la historia por casualidad y te halla gustado, realmente me alagas, ya que es mi segundo fic....por lo de las escenas subidas de tono, tenia que ponerlas...no me resisto, ya que no hay muchas historias de remus y harry con estas, en todo caso van a ver mas, asi que don't worry.  
  
Lolita: gracias, realmente me alaga que lo digas y no te preocupes lo continuare pronto eso si quizas suba mas de un capi hoy, ya que el sabado me voy para mi fundo y alli no hay electricidad.  
  
Sly: hola de nuevo!, gracias por escribirme otro review er lo de viña uff una larga historia, al final me encontre sin internet y sin plata, me robaron....para cuando tuve, ya que me mandaron, era hora de venirme snif snif, en fin aqui estoy de nuevo escribiendo, aprovechando estos dos dias....por lo del fundo si a eso te refieres, queda a 100 km al norte de los vilos, cero electricidad a no ser un generador, pero no tengo computador portatil, snif.  
  
Luadica: wouuu me agregaste a tus favoritos?, esto sobrepasa los limites de mi alegria, notable..gracias, gracias, y mil gracias, que bueno que te guste mi historia porque te juro que fue de un dia y ya tenia 3 capis...en fin espero que te guste el siguiente capi, gracias de nuevo...chaups.  
  
Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, excepto Mike, es tan adorable...XD bueno en este capi va a salir más, ya que el pobre solo salio de broma y poca palabras ha dicho, en fin este capitulo va dedicado a todas las personas que lo leen, especialmente a los que me han dejado los maravillosos reviews.  
  
Ahhh por si acaso....este fic contiene SPOILERS del quinto libro...por su atención grax  
  
y aqui les presento el sexto capitulo:  
  
Sexto Año  
  
Academia de Aurores  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó entre unos brazos protectores, se dio cuenta de que era Remus, sonrió, ya que recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, volteo a verlo y se encontro con que dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios...lentamente se fue acercando hasta que lo besó, procurando eso si no despertarlo, se veía realmente tierno durmiendo (N/A: es que es mi lobito * ¬*), al separse se encontró con unos ojos dorados que lo observaban con alegría.  
  
_ Buenos días moony_ saludaba al mismo tiempo que le daba otro beso  
  
_ Buenos día amor_ abrazándolo_ ven acá_ y sin previo aviso lo atacó con cosquillas  
  
_ Ya jajajaja...remus para jajajaja  
  
_no voy a parar hasta que digas que te rindes_ sonrió el licántropo  
  
_ no jajajaja no me rindo jajajaja  
  
_ entonces no voy a parar...pero si me das un beso quizas pare_ sonrio pícaramente  
  
_ esta jajaja bien_ Harry agarró a Remus y lo besó apasionadamente, pero no se dieron cuenta de que estaban al borde la cama y como Remus aún no paraba de hacerle cosquillas, terminaron en el suelo  
  
_ Auch..eso dolió_ reclamó Harry  
  
_ pero valió la pena_ contesto Lupin_ te amo_ dijo acercándose para besarlo  
  
_ yo también te amo_ juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno, donde se mostraban todo el amor que sentían, pero algo los interrumpió, para ser exactos unos pasos en las escaleras y unos golpes en la puerta.  
  
_ diablos_ maldijo Harry, miro su reloj y no pudo evitar su sorpresa_ el entrenamiento_ exclamó  
  
_ ups_ murmuró remus_ será mejor que nos vayamos a duchar_ le dijo a Harry en el oido con una voz sensual. Harry al captar a lo que se refería, se negó  
  
_ No, Remus, ahora nop, los de la orden ya llegaron oh_ pausa_ querras que nos escuchen desde el primer piso y les demos una escena erótica?_ preguntó picaron harry.  
  
Remus empalideceo y luego se ruborizó imaginándose la escena que darían.  
  
_ Si, será mejor que te vallas a duchar tu primero_ respondió luego de salir del estupor.  
  
_ okis, pero_ mirando a Remus_ no te vallas, amor_ dijo antes de salir, fue ahí cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba desnudo al igual que Remus, por lo que un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas " que mas da" se dijo así mismo "anoche hicimos el amor, no me tiene por qué dar vergüenza verlo desnudo", ante este pensamiento sonrio, cuando llego a la puerta se volteo para ver a su amante y sensualmente se despidió.  
  
Remus al ver que Harry estaba desnudo no pudo menos que pensar en lo afortunado que era de tenerlo, de su cuerpo perfecto que aún le quedaba por crecer..._ahhh_ suspiro " eres perfecto mi amor". Con este pensamiento se levantó del suelo y sacó ropa para ponersela después de la ducha. Se puso una bata y fue a ver quien era la persona que había tocado la puerta, al abrirla se encontró de frente con Tonks. Esta al verlo no pudo más que sonreir, ya se imaginaba lo que había osurrido la noche anterior.  
  
_ Buenos día Tonks_ saludó Remus educadamente  
  
_ Hola Remus_ mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo_ veo que seguiste mi consejo, verdad que besa bien_ el rostro de remus adquirió un lever color rojo_ pero veo que pasó más alla de los besos..o me equivoco?_ preguntó con una mirada maliciosa y delatadora. Para que decir como estaba Remus, como un tomate (N/A; ohhh lindo lobito sonrojado XD)_ pero bueno no vengo a hablar de eso, si no de que ya llegamos para dar comienzo a las clases y yo_ recalcando el yo_ me ofrecí amablemente para comunicarselos...ahh_ suspiró_ lástima que ya no lo voy a poder besar y eso que lo hace bastante bien...en fin...los espero abajo_ le guiñó un ojo y bajó hacia la sala. Dejando a un asombrado Remus en la puerta  
  
15 minutos después..........  
  
Harry preparaba el desayuno para los vistantes y para ellos mismos, tenían que recuperar las energías gastadas la noche anterior, se sonrojó al recordarlo, " pero que más da, lo amo" y con este pensamiento sirvió el desayuno a Tonks, Kingsley, Mike, remus y al mismo. Los adultos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al probar que Harry cocinaba de maravillas, casi como un chef.  
  
_ Harry esto esta esquicito_ felicitó Tonks  
  
_Sip_ corrovoró Mike_ esta increible, viejo  
  
_ De adonde aprendiste_ esta vez fue el turno de Remus.  
  
_ Pues desde que tengo recuerdos, he tenido que cocinar para mis tíos muggles_ calló al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho  
  
Un silencio tenso se colocó entre los presentes.  
  
_ Me quieres decir_ comenzó Remus_ que te obligaban hacer el desayuno?_ preguntó incrédulo.  
  
_ Prefiero no hablar de eso_ contestó sombriamente el joven Potter  
  
_ Harry_ insistió Remus.  
  
_ Oh! pero miren que hora es_ exclamó Harry, tratando de cambier abruptamente el tema, lograndolo al ver las caras que ponían los adultos al verificar la hora  
  
_ oh diablos!, se nos hizo tarde_ maldijo Mike_ cual es la primera asignatura que veremos.  
  
_ Defensa_ contesto Tonks_ conmigo_ sonrió.  
  
* * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
El día pasó rápidamente para los habitantes de la casa, Harry aprendió muchas cosas sobre diferentes temas relacionados con la magia, entre eso pociones, defensa(más aún), hierbas mágicas y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Mike era el encargado de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, quien se lo iba a imaginar...en fin, esa tarde había sido larga, muy larga.  
  
La noche llegó y solo dos personas quedaban en Grinmauld Place, Remus y Harry. Durante el día, Remus no había podido sacar de su mente lo confesado por Harry en la mañana, mientras tomaban desayuno, " cuantas otras cosas le habran hecho" pensaba Remus.  
  
Los días pasaban y la luna llena se acercaba cada día más, la relación entre Harry y Remus iba viento en popa el tema sobre el trato de los Dursley hacia Harry quedó en el olvido. Las clases también iban bien, ya que los profesores y el alumno eran muy buenos, hasta que en una noche, mientras los dos descansaban en el sillón a Harry se le ocurrió hacerle una petición al licantropo.  
  
_moony_ lo llamó, acurrucándose más al cuerpo de Remus  
  
_ dime_ le respondió acariciandole los rebeldes cabellos azabaches  
  
_ te quiero pedir algo_ se levantó de donde estaba, poniéndose frente al licántropo mirandolo fijamente, Remus lo veía curioso, más que todo por el cambio de actitud del chico.  
  
_ Que?_ preguntó  
  
_ quiero que me enseñes a convertirme en un animago_ terminó seriamente. Un silencio reinó por unos minutos, hasta que Harry continuó con lo que estaba diciendo_ no quiero dejarte solo en las noches de luna llena_ finalizó con una mirada triste. Remus le sonrió en respuesta_ esta bien_ Harry se alegró por lo que dijo su pareja. Se acercó a la cara del licántropo y lo besó tiernamente, pronto el beso pasó a ser apasionado y anhelante, no habían palabras para expresar lo que sentían en ese momento, solo amor, y eso era lo que existía entre esos dos, un amor verdadero que se fue transformando en la razón de existir para las dos personas sentadas en un sillón en medio de la sala con las luces apagadas alumbrados solo, por las luces de las velas.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Remus se despertó temprano, preparó desayuno y se lo llevó a Harry al dormitorio. Se había esmerado, ya que el desayuno consistía en; primero que todo, una flor blanca (N/A:yo sé que puede sonar un poso cursi, pero moony es tierno y romantico), zumo de naranja, tostadas con mermelada de durazno y un chocolate.  
  
Cuando entró a la pieza, se encontró con que Harry aún dormía, así que se dedicó por unos momentos a contemplarlo, se veía realmente hermoso, relajado, sin preocupaciones, como si nada malo pasara. Se acercó lentamente y con un beso suave, lo despertó. Lo primero que vió al despertar, fueron unos ojos dorados que lo veían tiernamente, era su Remus, le sonrió, en respuesta recibió otra sonrisa, le encantaba despertarse y ver esos ojos observándoles.  
  
_ Toma_ dijo pasándole la bandeja con el desayuno_ lo preparé especialmente para ti. Lo volvió a besar_ apúrate porque van a llegar pronto, acuérdate que hoy vamos a ir a la academia de aurores. Mientras tanto iré a ordenar la cocina. Y con esto último salió de la habitación, dejando a un Harry muy contento por el desayuno y el recuerdo que iba a visitar la academia de aurores.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que los tres aurores llegaran a Grinmauld Place, estaban emocionados porque Harry conocería su futura carrera, más de cerca, claro. Dumbledore había insistido al ministro de que dejara a Harry para que fuera a la Academia y recibiera un pequeño entrenamiento con los simuladores de peleas que tenían, después de mucho insistir y convencer de que sería lo mejor, el ministro accedió. Así que allí estaban ahora, esperando a que harry bajara para poder irse. Tonks llevaba el pelo color y los ojos color verdes, vestía una túnica de un verde más oscuro, debajo una polera blanca sin mangas con unos pantalones del mismo color, eso si, sueltos. Kingsley estaba con su usual vestimenta, nada distinto y Mike...  
  
_ OH POR DIOS MIKE!_ exclamó una voz desde las escaleras, era Harry_ estas increible!!  
  
Y así era, ya que Mike era alto, pelo castaño oscuro y corto, ojos celestes (N/A: para los chilenos que vieron machos, los ojos de Mike son parecidos a Elvira Lopez, Alicia en Machos), tez clara, de complexión delgada pero fuerte, vestía una capa negra, que hacían resaltar sus ojos, debajo de ella unos pantalones negros con rayas azules y una camisa azul. Parecía más para fiesta que para el trabajo, pero se veía increible.  
  
_ Harry! amigo, tu también te ves genial!  
  
Y era verdad, al contrario de Mike, Harry se hbaía puesto algo cómodo para ir a la academia, estaba con unos pantalones negros (anchos con artos bolsillos), una polera verde ceñida al cuerpo, un cinturon donde traía su varita, una pulsera de cuero con púas, se veía increible.  
  
_ Veo que estas preparado_ observó Kingsley  
  
_ Te ves adorable_ sonrió Tonks dando saltitos de alegría_ serías la portada de corazón de bruja ah_ suspiró ensoñadoramente_ quien lo diría, Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió rebelde y con aro en la lengua....ah_ suspiró nuevamente  
  
Todos miraban a la mujer con una gotita detrás de su cabeza  
  
_ "nunca cambiará" pensaba Kingsley_ en fin_ dijo llamando la atención_ se nos esta haciendo tarde y debemos llegar a la Academia, para que Harry inicie su entrenamiento con los simuladores.  
  
Después de 15 minutos llegaron a la Academia, como todo lugar mágico, estaba bajo el mismo hechizo del pueblo de Hosgmade, para que los muggles no lo vieran y cuando se acercaran se acordaran que tenían que hacer algo urgentemente.  
  
Era un gran edificio, moderno por lo demás, al contrario que el ministerio, este teníoa varios pisos hacia arriba, mnás que todo parecía un instituto, donde los aprendices de aurors se quedaban a alojar allí. Se acercaron a la entrada y se encontraron con un mago que vigilaba, erta joven, quizas un auror en práctica que tenía que hacer el relevo por unas horas para vigilar la entrada. El auror al ver que se acercaban los detuvo.  
  
_ Nombres_ preguntó secamnete  
  
_ Pero Arthur que te he dicho sobre como recibir a las personas acá_ regaño Tonks a la persona que, al parecer, se llamaba Arthur.  
  
_ Señorita Tonks_ dijo nervioso_ discúlpeme, no lo olvidaré._ fue en ese entonces que se fijó en las demás personas que acmpañaban a Nymphadora. Tonks al ver que los observaba, se adelantó.  
  
_ Arthur, he traido por orden del Ministro de la Magia al joven Potter pra su entrenamiento con las máquinas simuladoras_ al escuchar el apellido "Potter" no pudo más que abrir sus ojos y boca al máximo, tenía al frente suyo al famoso Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, pero se lo imaginaba de otra forma, no como lo veía ahora. Harry al captar el por qué del asombro del joven auror, no pudo más que rodar sus ojos, estaba más que fastidiado el hecho de que todo el mundo tuviera la misma reacción, por un solo nombre.  
  
_ Arthur....ARTHUR_ gritó Tonks, harta de que no la tomaran en cuenta. Arthur solo se volteó para verla a los ojos, recién había salido de su estupor al ver al joven mago más famoso de todos los tiempos._ nos dejas pasar, repitió por úlyima vez.  
  
_ claro...claro, pasen.  
  
Las cinco personas pasaron por las puertas que dividían el exterior de la Academia, cuando entraron se encontraron con que habían varios magos paseándose por los pasillos, la mayoría con una túnica negra con el símbolo de la institución " sí que hay varios postulantes para ser auror" penso Harry. Rapidamente se dirigieron donde estaba el puesto de informaciones.  
  
_ Buenos dias_ saludó Kingsley  
  
_ Buenos días señor Kingsley, Tonks, Mike_ los saludó con una sonrisa _ ah ya veo_ exclamó al ver a Harry_ con que ya esta aquí...oh Remus, cuanto tiempo sin verte_ saludó jovialmente.  
  
_ Alicia?_ preguntó incredulo, la chica asintió_ Alicia! cuanto tiempo, desde el colegio que no nos vemos_ dijo salundadola mientras la abrazaba, cosa que no gustó mucho al joven Potter, solo Tonks se dio cuenta, por lo que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa_ voy avisar al director de que ya llegaron, mientras tanto esperen en esos asientos.  
  
Mientras esperaban que Alicia se comunicara con el director, Harry no le quitaba el ojo de encima, lo reconocía, sentía celos de esa mujer y como no los iba a sentir, si poco menos que besó a Remus. Sin darse cuenta mientras pensaba todo esto en su cara se formaban muecas de disgusto, celos y odio hacia la persona que iba dirigida la gélida mirada que le mandaba Harry. Los adultos se percataron de la tensión que había en el ambiente, Remus fue el primero, ya que al ser licántropo tenía sus sentidos más desarrollados, ahora el motivo? no sabía, en cambio Tonks, si, por lo que apoyó una mano en el hombro de Harry y le susurró en el oído.  
  
_ Remus te ama a ti_ susurró_ aparte que ella esta casada y solo siente cariño fraternal hacia Remsi, no te preocupes_ sintió como el cuerpo de Harry se relajaba  
  
_ pero eso no quita la forma en como lo abrazó_ respondió harry en el mismo tono que había usado la mujer.  
  
_ Hay Harry_ suspiró_ si que saliste celoso, igual que James.  
  
El joven mago la miró desconcertado, pero ella solo sonrió.  
  
_ Sí, Harry_ sonrió_ James era igual de celoso con Lily_ Harry le sonrió en respuesta_ pero mira! , si ya nos llaman_ exclamó.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ya en la sala, se encontraron con varios jovenes que practicaban esquivando hechizos, lanzandolos, peleando lucha cuerpo a cuerpo...todo lo necesario para poder defenderse. Cuando entraron, un instructor, por lo que se veía, se acerco a los recien llegados.  
  
_ Veo que ya llegaron Tonks_ saludó cordialmente. Era un hombre alto y musculoso, se veía que era estricto y ni un miligramo de grasa tenía, ojos marrones y pelo negro, corto, vestía un buzo color rojo, con una polera sin mangas blanco y en el cuello traía un pito(N/A: típicos los instructores de los gimnasios), girando su vista se encontró con Remus y Harry_ Remus cuantos años!, que has hecho_ preguntó alegremente  
  
_ Pues hacerme cargo de este jovencito ya que_ no pudo terminar porque el recuerdo de Sirius se presento en su mente, era por eso que se quedaba a cargo de Harry.  
  
Viendo la cara de Remus recordó lo sucedido durante el año escolar. La muerte de Sirius.  
  
_ Lo siento_ dijo apenado  
  
_ No te preocupes_ respondió el licántropo.  
  
_ Así que tu eres harry Potter_ a la mención del nombre de Harry, todos los que estaban haciendo algo, pararon y miraron hacia la persona que estaba mirando el entrenador.  
  
_ Así es, soy yo_ contestó fríamente mirando a los demás integrantes de aquella sala, le apestaba tanta atención lo que ocasionó que a muchos de ellos le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. A Tonks le recordó el día en que Harry le habló en ese tono, "igual a Voldemort" penso Tonks. Viendo la incomodidad del ambiente, el entrenador decidió romperlo.  
  
_ Bueno joven Potter, aquí se le tratará igual que a los jovenes aprendices_ esto le agradó a Harry, no tener privilegios por ser quien era_ así que va a tener que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para poder pasar las pruebas de los simuladores y sobre todo las de defensa cuerpo a cuerpo_ al ver que el joven no ponía ninguna objeción, continuó_ ahora bien, te voy a tomar una prueba para ver cómo estan tus reflejos, los hechizos que utilizas, etc....sígueme por favor.  
  
Harry y los demás caminaron detrás del hombre, pasaron por la sala donde se encontraban los aprendices y futuros aurores entrenando, hasta que al final del pasillo se encontraron con una puerta, el hombre se paró frente a ella.  
  
_ aquí es, Harry entra a la sala y ponte en el circulo azul, mientras que nosostros te vigilaremos desde esa cabina_ dijo mostrandole una sala pequeña, arriba, que daba hacia la sala_ préparate porque no te avisaremos cuando parta, tu tendras que esquivarlos.  
  
_ esta bien_ contesto.  
  
Los adultos abandonaron la sala donde se encontraba el-niño-que-vivió para subir a la sala que quedaba en el segundo piso, cuando llegaron pudieron observar que las luces de la sala donde estaba harry habían bajado, provocando que la visibilidad fuera escasa.  
  
Por otra parte, Harry se mantenía alerta ante cualquier sonido o movimiento sospechoso, para mas remate la luz era escasa produciendo que fueraq mas dificil y usara el sentido de la audicion para esquivar lo rayos que le iban a lanzar.  
  
De repente sintió un sonido leve que venía por la espaldo, se agacho y esquivo un rayo color rojo, por lo que suspuso que sería un stupeffy, así siguió por un rato hasta que aparecieron otros obstaculos, ahora aparecían imágenes de brujos echándole maldiciones y él, se tenía que defender y esquivar todos los hechizos lanzados, estuvo así durante media hora. Los adultos miraban incredulos como Harry burlaba todos los obstaculos puestos por la máquina, cuando terminó solo le habían dado cinco hechizos, nada de graves.  
  
_ debo admitir señor Potter, que sus reflejos son excelentes, falta poco para que sean perfectos y pueda esquivar todos los hechizos, ahora si bien ocupamos un nivel grado 5 de diez, por lo que cada vez aumentaremos la dificultad de las simulaciones_ pausa_ ahora iremos para ver que tal esta en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, para eso necesito que me sigan a la primera aula que vieron.  
  
Las cinco personas siguieron al instructor hasta llegar a la sala donde inicialmente habían llegado. El entrenador hizo sonar su pito captando la atención de todos los presentes.  
  
_ ejem..ejem_ al ver que todos lo escuchaban, comenzó a hablar_ necesito a un voluntario para que luche cuerpo a cuerpo con el señor Potter_ al ver que seguían callados continuo_ algún voluntario_ preguntó  
  
_ Yo, señor_ contestó un chico de unos veinte años, más alto que Harry y más ancho, con músculos.  
  
_ Muy bien Stevenson, pase por favor para que compita contra Potter. Harry_ le dijo al chico_ puedes defenderte como sea, procura que no sean patadas bajas ni nada que dañe mucho a mis estudiantes, lo mismo te digo Stevenson, ya que esto es solo una prueba, que no sean golpes mortales, pero que sean efectivos, para así desarmar al oponente. Aunque no sea una pelea con todo tipo de golpes, eso no quiere decir que no peleen en serio_ apuntó hacia la varita de Harry y pronuncio_ Accio varita de Harry Potter_ la varita de Harry salió volando por los aires hasta llegar a las manos del instructor_ esta pelea es sin varita. Comiencen!_ gritó  
  
Y comenzó la pelea, los dos estaban en defensa, pensando que movimiento iba a ser su contricante. El primero en atacar fue Stevenson, que le mando un golpe en la cara que, por sus reflejos, Harry pudo esquivar, pero no se dio cuenta del otro puño que iba dirigido hacia su estómago, el golpe fue seco, como será que se tambaleó un poco. Remus lo miraba preocupado, no quería que le hicieran daño a su pareja, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, la mirada de Harry había cambiado, se había puesto fría como el hielo y una sonrisa sádica adornaba su rostro, cosa que asusto a Stevenson. Harry en su estancia con los Dursley había sufrido golpes peores que esos y ya estaba acostumbrado, lo que paso solo fue desconcentración de su parte, pero ahora no lo dejaría.  
  
Los espectadores estaban asombrados por la mirada del joven Potter, el propio Stevenson se asustó un poco, entonces la oyó.  
  
_ Esa es toda tu fuerza_ preguntó friamente con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios  
  
_ Qué?_ pregunto, desconcertado el chico  
  
_ Que si esa es toda tu fuerza_ preguntó nuevamente, al ver que no respondía, continuó_ o sea ese es tu mejor golpe...mmm...interesante_ levantó su mano apuntando el pecho del chico y con voz potente pronuncio_ EXPELLIARMUS Stevenson salió disparado hacia la pared, chocando estrepitosamente, cayendo al suelo inconciente. Harry caminó hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho, los presentes lo miraban con la boca abierta, mientras le abrían paso_ ENERVATE_ pronunció de la misma forma, Stevenson inmediatamente se incorporó y miró con miedo a Harry, este se acercó a él hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara_ Como peleas morirás inmediatamente, ya que te enfrentaras a personas que utilizan magia negra y créeme si Voldemort_ un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la mayoría de los presentes_ te encuentra, no podras ni decir Quiddicht_ terminó con una voz siseante el chico de oro, para después ir donde se encontraban Remus y los demás, estos los miraban con caras sorprendidas.  
  
_ Entonces_ comenzó el chico, ahora con su voz normal hacia el entrenador_ cual va a ser mi programa de entrenamiento, señor?_ preguntó Harry, al ver que el entrenador no despertaba repitió_ señor!_ esta vez más fuerte, sacando al instructor de su estupor_ cual va a ser mi entrenamiento.  
  
_ eh e-este, te lo mando con Tonks_ respondió saliendo de su sorpresa  
  
_ entonces nos podemos ir, verdad?  
  
_ si...si claro se pueden ir.  
  
Harry, Tonks, Mike, Remus y Kingsley salieron del aula, dejando a todos aún sorprendidos por la actuación de Potter. Esto sería el comienzo del nuevo poder de Harry Potter, uno que la mayoría no sabía que tenía, pero que, con los mal tratos sufridos, el enojo, la rabia y la pena, había logrado manejar.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
* ** * * ** ** * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * **  
  
Bueno primero que todo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews y que leen mi historia, aqui por fin esta el capitulo numero 6, como ven se estan viendo los nuevos poderes de Harry....y el prox capitulo creo que va ser el regreso a Hogwarts, asi que no se lo pierdan.  
  
Aclaración: en este capi hice una descripcion de Mikle, se que fue poco, pero se va a ir descubriendo cosas de él tambien en los siguientes capi.  
  
Bueno ahora si, de nuevo les agradesco que lo lean y siga mandando REVIEWS  
  
OWARI 


	7. El Regreso a Hogwarts

Hoooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaa como estan...bueno aquí esta el capi numero 7, como lo estoy escribiendo despues de subir el sexto, no se molesten si es que me mandan reviews y no se los contesto en este capi. U_U  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling, no son mios, por desgracias, excepto por Mike, mi dulce y lindo Mike, que es propiedad de moi.  
  
Avisos: en este capi sin querer queriendo me salió un lemon, así que para los delicados no lo lean  
  
Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 7  
  
Sexto Año  
  
El Regreso a Hogwarts  
  
Harry azotó la puerta de su habitación, estaba harto de que todo el mundo lo miraran como algo que no es, como algo extraño, solo porque en la Academia usó magia sin varita, "acaso no lo podían entender" pensaba Harry.  
  
Y era cierto porque después de que hizo las pruebas para ver en que nivel estaba no lo dejaban en paz, lo acosaban a cada rato preguntandole como lo hacía._ ahhh_ suspiró. En eso la puerta de la habitación se abre, era Remus quien lo veía preocupado desde el umbral de la puerta.  
  
_ Harry..._ el licantropo estaba realmente preocupado por su pareja, ayq ue no lo paraban de acosar con preguntas, por un anime se decidió que lo ocurrido esa tarde no saliera de la institución, pero de igual moso, los aprendices de aurors querían saber más sobre él, aparte, y esto molestaba mucho a Remus, varios de los alumnos se le habían insinuado. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de él, con su mano derecha le acariciaba sus cabellos de color azabache, de repente sintió unos brazos rodeandole la espalda.  
  
_ Remus_ susurró al oído_ te necesito, abrásame.  
  
Y así lo hizo, le partía el alma verlo así, estaba claro que seguía siendo un joven tierno y bueno con las personas que quería, pero algo en él había cambiado, su mirada, la forma de hablar se había puesto más dura, todo lo referente al curso anterior y a los otros años le estaba pasando la cuenta. La muerte de Sirius fue la gota que derramo el vaso teniendo como final a un Harry distinto, frío, claculador, irónico y cínico al momento de enfrentarse con alguien a quien odiaba o le hacía algún daño. Estaba claro, Harry NO era el mismo de antes, tenía nuevos poderes desarrollados, como el uso de magia sin varita, aún no se explicaba el como, pero tenía cierta sospecha. La profecía. Harry estaba sacando a relucir su verdadero poder y era grande. Dumbledore se había dado cuenta hacía tiempo y por eso lo había mandado a la Academia de Aurores, esa era la verdadera razón y así, también aprovechaba de aprender y mejorar sus reflejos y condición física para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin que se diese cuenta, Harry era otro aprendiz de Auror, ya que recibía el mismo entrenamiento y trato que ellos, tenía que usar el uniforme y cumplir lo horarios y algunas tareas que les mandaban, en resumen ese verano había sido muy diferente a los anteriores. Remus cada día se sorprendía más con los poderes de su pareja, en un día se había convertido en animago, en cambio a sus amigos años y meses de investigaciones, aunque Harry tenía ventaja porque Remus le enseñó, pero aún así, los merodeadores tuvieron que practicar varias noches para lograrlo.  
  
////////*****FLASH BACK*****\\\\\\\\  
  
Era una tarde verano y dos personas se encontraban en el living de una casa, que aparentemente no existía, ya que los llamados muggle(personas sin magia) no podían verla e igualmente algunos magos que no sabían de la ubicación de esta, estamos hablando de Grinmauld Place 12, casa de la familia Black, habitada actualmente por Remus J. Lupin y Harry James Potter.  
  
_ A ver Harry, para convertirte en mago lo primero que tienes que hacer esconcentrarte, poner tu mente en blanco, olvidar y enfocar el animal que quieres ser, con todos sus detalles, sigue así_ mientras Remus hablaba, caminaba en circulos al rededor de Harry, sonaba música de relajación y los inciencios prendidos, para dar un ambiente de meditación y concentración, aparte de la relajación. Por su parte, Harry se concentraba al máximo, al recebir el año pasado clases de occlumency había aprendido a dejar su mente en blanco, aunque todavía le costaba por el hecho de que sus clases quedaron inconclusas después de que Snape lo encontrara viendo sus recuerdos en el pensadero.  
  
Poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a cmabiar de forma, en verdad era doloroso porque tus huesos se re-ubicaban (N/A: pobechito T___T), hasta que el sufrimiento cesó, su transformación supuestamente estaba completa, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con un Remus que lo miraba incredulo, se dio cuenta que su vista había mejorado, sentía mucho más olores que antes, pero todavía no se quería ver a un espejo, por miedo a convertirse en algo que no quería, lentamente se fue acercando hasta quedar de frente, su boca, bueno su hocico se abrió como nunca, se había transformado en en un jaguar negro con unos ojos esmeraldas y unos pelos dorados en forma de rayo cerca de la oreja " por lo menos se me corrió la cicatriz" penso Harry, lo divertido del caso era que este jaguar tenía un aro en la lengua, otro en la ceja y por ultimo en la oreja, definitivamente tendría que sacrse el aro de la ceja y de la oreja para parecer más un animal que un animago, se acercó lentamente donde Remus y le langüeteo la cara, rozando así su aro con la cara del licántropo, se fijó también que era mucho más ágil que antes, cosa que aprovecharía al máximo. Después de estar un rato en su forma animaga, Remus le explico como volver a ser humano, pronto Harry estaba encima de Remus comiendolo a besos y caricias mientras le agredecía el haberle ayudado para convertirse en animago.  
  
///////***** FIN DEL FLASK BACK*****\\\\\\\  
  
Ahora tenía a Harry en sus brazos, acunandolo, recordando lo sucedido hace tan solo unos días, la luna llena había pasado y había sido una de las mejores, por no decir la mejor de las noches, porque Harry estaba con él, en su forma de jaguar mientras que Remus en hombre lobo, pasearon por toda la casa, fueron al sótano y jugaron, fueron libres esa noche, hasta que el sueño los venció. A la mañana siguiente amanecieron desnudos, abrazados, pero felices.  
  
Unos besos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, era Harry, quien lo besaba en el cuello y le acariciaba la espalda suavemente, Remus sintió recorrer por su cuerpo el calor que producían las caricias que su pareja le proporcionaba.  
  
_mmm Harry continúa_ pedía Remus, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda del más joven para luego enterrarse en esos cabellos negros, presionandolos para que Harry ahondara sus caricias, entonces sus labios se encontraron besándose apasionadamente para luego pasar al cuello del licántropo, éste ya no soportandolo más, lo recostó en la cama, entrelazando sus manos con las de Harry, dejandolo indefenso, por su parte, Harry se dejó llevar por las caricias de remus que ahora estaba en su cuello bajando hacia su pecho para detenerse en los pezones y jugar con ellos largo rato, torturando a Harry, haciendolo gemir del palcer, hasta que las dejo para seguir su camino bajando por el abdomen para llegar a los pantalones, las excitaciones de los dos hombres estaban más que pronunciadas, por lo que los pantalones eran un estorbo más en el camino de Remus, al llegar a ese punto, con los dientes le fue bajando la ropa haciendolo más tortuosa para el pobre chico. Cuando Harry estaba totalmente desnudo, el licántropo tomo el miembro de este y lo empezó a masajear haciendo gemir aún más fuerte a Harry, quien nunca había sido masturbado por otra persona que no fuera el mismo, pero la tortura no terminaba ahí, cuando Harry pensaba que ya nada lo podría excitar más, sintió la boca de Remus rodeando su miembro, succionandolo, mordiendolo, era una sensación increible y Harry no podía estar más extasiado, era mejor que su primera vez ( también con Remus), pero ahora era distinto, ya tenía más practica (N/A: ejem...no puedo poner todas las escenas, pero uds ya se imaginan, no?) y los disfrutaba más, sintió que se iba a venir, por lo que paró a Remus, tenía otro plan en mente. Agarró a Remus y lo sumbo de bajo de él, Remus estaba sorprendido, entonce comenzó con su tarea, repitiendo la misma faena que había hecho el licántropo, pero con una pequeña diferencia, lo ató con correas las manos, dejandolo indefenso, entonces hizo algo que el licántropo jamás se le ocurriría, agarró el miembro de Lupin y se auto penetró, quedando sentado en cima de él, mientras se subía y bajaba, las gotas de sudor caían por su frente, creandole brillo sobre su piel, era un poema. Remus nunca había sentido tanto placer como ahora, ver a su angel, moviendose al compas de las embestidas, mientras jadeaba su nombre y palabras entrecortadas, así siguieron po unos momentos hasta que Remus sintió que se venía y empezó a masturbar a Harry, pero este lo paro y el mismo lo hizo, excitando aún más al pobre lobito hasta que los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo. Harry se desplomó después de sacara el miembro de Remus de su cuerpo, estaba cansadisimo.  
  
_ Te amo Moony  
  
_ Y yo a ti, Harry_ y así los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * *  
  
Los días pasaron y el primero de septiembre llegó. En Grinmauld Place se podía decir que había un pequeño caos, ya que estaban todos presentes Tonks, Kingsley, Mike, Ojoloco moody y Remus, quienes escoltarían a Harry hasta el anden nueve tres cuartos, el más tranquilo era Harry, quien aprovechaba estar el máximo tiempo posible junto a Remus, ya que no lo vería por largo tiempo o eso pensaba.  
  
Al llegar a King Cross, cruzaron la barrera mágica y se encontraron frente el expreso de Hogwarts, el anden estaba lleno de padres y aurores quienes vigilaban por si pasaba algo relacionado con Voldemort. Hacia como dos meses que no veía a sus amigos y ahora se los iba a encontrar. Por otra parte el entrenamiento dado a Harry en la Academia de Aurores había terminado exitosamente, superando así las expectativas. Mientras él entrenaba en la Academia, en casa los tres aurores y Remus le enseñaban las materias de sexto año, aprendiendo así todas las cosas que iban a pasar, pero agregándole el conocimiento de la Academia.  
  
_ Bueno Harry amigo, hasta aquí no más llegamos  
  
_ Si, Mike, fue increible haberte conocido_ no pudo terminar de completar la frase, porque fue interrumpido por Remus  
  
_ Quizas nos veas más pronto de lo que piensas, amor_ dijo susrrandole en el oído seductoramnete mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo suspirar al chico.  
  
_ Eh tortolitos, como que ya va a partir el tren_ les recordó Tonks  
  
Harry se despidió de todos, especialmente de Remus y corrió para alcanzar el tren. Cuando ya estubo arriba, tuvo que encontrar un compartimiento vacío, caminó hacia el último vagón, mientras pasaba, la gente lo miraba, era verdad que estaba diferente, pero no se espero la reacción tan positiva por parte de las chicas, en todo caso no le importaba, sonrió ante tal pensamiento.  
  
Cuando llegó al último vagón se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos, Ginny, Luna Lovegood y compañeros de pieza, el grupo al sentir que el compartimiento se abría, voltearon para ver quien era, al ver a Harry, se soprendieron.  
  
_ Hola chicos_ saludó el ojiverde  
  
_ Harry, amigo que te hiciste_ preguntó un asombrado Ron  
  
_ solo me perfore y me deje crecer el pelo  
  
_ te ves genial, compañero  
  
_ garcias  
  
El viaje fue ameno hasta que un trío de Slytherins se hizo presente, eran Draco y sus dos gorilas.  
  
_ pero miren nada más, si es el cabeza rajada pero oh!_ exclamó irónico_ si ahora también es perforada  
  
_ piérdete Malfoy_ escupió Ron  
  
_ oh y el pobretón Weasly_ lo miro de arriba hacia abajo _no tienes ni ropa de segunda mano, pero por lo que veo eso no le importa a la sangre sucia de Granger_ sonrió burlonamente. Iba a continuar hablando mla de ellos, cuando sintió una mano que se apollaba en su hombro._ que quieres_ pero se calló al ver los ojos que lo miraban.  
  
_ Largate ahora mismo Malfoy, si no quieres tener problemas_ su voz modulada y fría como el hielo y una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, Draco retrocedió un paso por el miedo que le sentía a esos ojos y voz, Harry se percató de esto y sonrió burlonamente_ pero miren_ imitó la voz de Malfoy_ si Malfoy tiene miedo_ Draco no reaccionaba por la impresión que tenía, Harry cambió su tono de voz a uno más frío y duro que antes_ ahora largate_ siseó. Draco como si estubiera obedeciendo al mismo Lord Voldemort, salió del compartimiento junto con sus dos gorilas, dejando al grupo en paz.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * *  
  
El Gran Comedor estaba repleto, el banquete de principio de año iba a dar comienzo, estaban todos los profesores, excepto el puesto del de DCAO y el de la profesora McGonagall, quien era la encargada de guiar a los de primer año. En la mesa de Griffindor había gran revuelo por la noticia de que Harry asustó a Malfoy en el tren, y como en Hogwarts no falataban los cotillas, ya todo el castillo lo sabía. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de para en par, dejando entrar a Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Transformaciones y jefa de la casa de Griffindor, junto con los alumnos de primer año, quienes maravillados, veían el cielo del comedor y en sí, el castillo. Al llegar al lado del taburete, donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador, explicó algunas cosas y la selección comenzó. Al final eran 10 alumnos nuevos para Griffindor, 8 para Ravenclaw, 8 para Hufflepuff y 10 para Slytherin. Después de que los alumnos se sentaran en sus mesas, el director se paró para dar su usual bienvenida de cada año. Harry al verlo, le hervía la sangre, pero se controló.  
  
_ Queridos alumnos, bienvenidos a Hogwarts un año más, para los alumnos nuevo y antiguos_ en este punto miró hacia la mesa de Griffindor, donde se encontraba el trío de Oro, recibiendo como respuesta, una mirada indiferente por parte de Harry, por lo que miró hacia otra parte_ para mi es una agrado tenerlos de nuevo en esta institución._ "si claro, como no" pensaba Harry_ Como ustedes saben, Voldemort ha regresado_ la mayoría se estremeció al oir el nombre del-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado_ y por eso las madedias de seguridad han crecido. El bosque prohibido, es totalmente prohibido, habrá toque de queda y al que se le pille a deshora podrá irse despidiendo del castillo. Otra cosa es que se han instalado aurores por el castillo, para mayor seguridad, no los molesten po favor_ hizo una pauza_ Como ya se habran dado cuenta el profesor de Defenza Contra las Artes Oscuras no esta aquí, no se preocupen porque mañana ya estara trabajando con nosotros, ahora A Comer!.  
  
Dicho esto último, los platos se llenaron de rica comida y lo único que se escuchaba eran los cubiertos y las risas de los estudiantes mientras conversaban sobre el verano. Después de terminar de cenar, se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia las salas comunes de cada casa, dejando el Gran Comedor vacío exceptuando por algunos profesores que esperaban a alguien más. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y dos siluetas entraron. " por fin estan aquí" sonrió Dumbledore.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Hola que tal estan, espero que super bien, bueno aquí esta el septimo capitulo de mi historia, espero que les agrade, otra cosa...gracias por los reviews, me encantaron, eso si, sigan mandando....Quienes serán esas dos personas? pues lo sabran el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Sugerencias, ideas cualquier cosa, excepto virus se aceptan....nos vemos, cariños para todos  
  
SLY: hola que tal, grax por tu review y es verdad, pobre Steve, pero bueno tenía que de alguna manera poner esa parte, como ya vez lo poderes de Harry han aumentado y lo siguiran haciendo, imagina....pues eso, nos vemos en el siguiente capi  
  
BUNNY1986: hola que tal, que bueno que te guste mi historia, porque es la segunda que escribo, por lo de Dumbledore, lo haré sufrir, eso espeo, lo único que te puedo decir, es que pienso hacer justicia esta vez y si, va llegar el minuto en que Remus visite a los Dursley para ejem hablar unas palabritas, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.cariños  
  
OWARI 


	8. Sorpresas y Desagradables Encuentros

Hola que tal le va, aprovechando que me queda todo este día escribiré el capitulo 8 antes de que me vaya mañana al fundo, así que intentaré terminarlo, lo más pronto posible.  
  
Bueno no sé que más decir, el capitulo anterior no me gustó mucho como quedó, así que trataré que este sea mejor, por lo de las dos siluetas, ya veran je je,bueno y aquí esta el capitulo 8.  
  
Sexto Año  
  
Sorpresas y Desagradables Encuentros  
  
Después de terminar de cenar, se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia las salas comunes de cada casa, dejando el Gran Comedor vacío exceptuando por algunos profesores que esperaban a alguien más. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y dos siluetas entraron. " por fin estan aquí" sonrió Dumbledore. Las dos personas se acercaron hacia la mes de los profesores.  
  
_ veo que ya llegaron, como les fue_ preguntó amable el director  
  
_ bien, albus_ respondió la voz de un hombre  
  
_ningún problema, si a eso se refiere_ contestó la otra persona  
  
_ muy bien entonces, vayan a sus habitaciones, unos elfos domésticos les llevaran comida y si,_dijo mirando al primer hombre que había hablado_ es la misma que la de hace años.  
  
Dicho esto los dos hombres salieron del Gran Comedor para ir a sus habitaciones, el viaje había sido largo y eso los cansó, por lo tanto caminaron lo más rápido posible para llegar lo antes posible y acostarse.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * *  
  
A la mañana siguiente, el trío de oro bajó al Gran Comedor para desayunar, Hermione, fue por los horarios y al regresar se los fue repartiendo a cada integrante de Griffindor que encontró, hasta que ya los había entregado todos. Harry miró su horario y observó que la primera hora del día era Defensa, pero como era posible, si no estaba el profesor de la asignatura, pensaba en eso cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par.  
  
_ Oh por dios!  
  
_ No me lo creo, Hermione dime que es él  
  
_ Si, pero viene acompañado por otra persona_ observó Hermione. Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos por los gritos de su mejor amiga, volteo para ver quien era y casi se desmaya ahi mismo, eran  
  
_ HARRY! amigo  
  
_ Mike? Mike!_ Harry salió corriendo adonde se encontraban Mike y Remus, estaba soñando, cuando llegó donde estaban , abrazó a Mike y este le respondió el abrazo. El Gran Comedor estaba callado por la escena que estaban presenciando, la familiaridad con que el chico dorado trataba al desconocido.  
  
_ Harry_ lo llamó Remus, el chico se volteo y se topo con los ojos dorados que lo miraban con amor_ acaso no me vas a abrazar_ preguntó burlonamente. El chico lo abrazó aún más fuerte que a Mike  
  
_ te haría eso y mucho más_ le respondió pícaramente mordiendole el lóbulo de la oreja, disimuladamente. remus reprimio un quejido porque se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, se separo de Remus, para quedar frente a él_ Seran los profesores de defensa?_ preguntó ilusionado  
  
_ Si, viejo_ respondió Mike, iba a decir algo más cuando el director lo interrumpió.  
  
_ Si me disculpan_ harry rodo los ojos y la ira empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo, Remus le puso su mano en el hombro para indicarle que no importaba, que después hablarían, Harry se relajó, solo un poco, pero sus ojos estaban fríos.  
  
_ Después los veo_ contestó con una voz fría. Harry cacminó hacia la mesa de Griffindor para que Dumbledore pudiera presentar a sus nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.  
  
_ Gracias_ pronunció Dumbledore_ por favor acerquensen a la mesa de los profesores, para que se sienten en sus lugares_ hizo una pausa, mientras los dos adultos se sentaban en sus puestos_ les presento a sus nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras: Remus Lupin Y Mike Queda.  
  
Los aplausops no se hicieron esperar por un joven de ojos verdes y sus amigos en la mesa de Griffindor, mientras que las demás mesas se unían a la ovación por los nuevos profesores, excepto los Slytherin como era de esperar.  
  
Harry al llegar a su mesa, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.  
  
_ conoces a Mike, cómo es, dinos_ preguntaba una exaltada Hermione  
  
_ calma Hermione, lo veras en unos instante, nos toca con ellos ahora_ fue lo único que respondió Potter.  
  
5 minutos después......  
  
Los alumnos de sexto año de Griffindor esperaban emocionados su primera clase del día: Defensa, no le importaba compartirla con los Slytherin, porque tenían al profesor Lupin y al profesor Queda, que por lo demás estaba bastante guapo. Los Slytherins llegaron un poco después que ellos, fastidiados como siempre de compartir clase con los Griffindors. Cuano los profesores entraron al aula, se encontraron con que todos los estudiantes ya estaban ahí, cosa que sorprendió a Mike. Remus observó que Harry se hallaba en la primera fila, junto con Hermione y Ron, sus dos inseparables amigos_ ahh_ suspiró, "me recuerdan tanto a Sirius y James" pensó " pero bueno, eso es ya del pasado". Los profesores caminaron hacia sus mesas, que eran dos, dejaron sus cosas y se voltearon a la clase, siendo Remus el primero en hablar.  
  
_ Bienvenidos a la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, como ya sabran me llamo Remus Lupin y fui en su tercer año profesor de uds de la misma asignatura. Este año, los profesores seremos dos, como ya sabran algunos de uds se convertiran en aurores y por eso Mike, aquí presente les preparara en la carrera._ Una mano se levantó, era Hermione, Lupin sonrió Hermiones no había cambiado en nada_ dime Hermione  
  
_ una pregunta, nos esta queriendo decir que el profesor Queda es un auror?_ preguntó la chica  
  
_ así es_ contestó Mike_ y por favor dime Mike  
  
Hermione se sonrojó ante la afirmación de Mike.  
  
_ alguna pregunta que quieran hacer?_ otra mano se levantó, era Pavarti Patil  
  
_ tu nombre es?_ preguntó Mike  
  
_ Parvati  
  
_ muy bien Pavarti, dime_ dijo amablemente Mike  
  
_ bueno..yo...este_un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejllas de la chica_es que ud es en verdad un auror_ preguntó timidamente.  
  
_ lo dices porque me veo joven?_ la chica asintió_ si, soy un auror, tengo 20 años, por si quieres saber_ le sonrió_ y vengo para preparar a los jovenes interesados en dedicarse a la carrera de auror, por eso la clase se dividirá en los que consiguieron los timos para esa carrera y los que no, Remus les enseñará el ramo de Defensa mientras que yo la de Aurología_ hizo una pauza_ así que la proxima clase ya no van a estar juntos.  
  
Muchas chicas se desepcionaron, ya que su vocación no era la del auror, por lo tanto no verían a Mike.  
  
_Pero_ dijo_ como Remus se tiene que ausentar por unos días, debido a su enfermedad, yo lo sustituiré  
  
Esto alegró más a las chicas, renaciendo la esperanza de ver a Mike, que ya de por sí era popular entre ellas.  
  
_ bueno ahora vamos a hacer un pequeño test, que no entrara en su nota final_ aclaro viendo las caras de susto que ponían sus alumnos_ para ver como estan en nivel teórico, ya que la proxima clase se hará el práctico.  
  
Las dos horas pasaron rapidamente y sin que se dieran cuenta, el timbre de termino de hora y de clase, sonó. Los alumnos abandonaron la aula emocionados por el nuevo profesor y alegres de que Lupin volviera. El trío de oro se quedó un rato más para poder conversar con Lupin y Mike.  
  
_ Mike estuvo increible_ le dijo Hermione mirandolo ensoñadoramente, cosa que no agradó a cierto pelirrojo.  
  
_ en serio lo crees_ preguntó Mike con una sonrisa seductora?  
  
_ si amigo te pasaste, aparte de dejar prendada a media clase  
  
_ Harry_ le reprocho hermione  
  
_ pero si es verdad_ sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltearse, se encontró con Remus, le sonrió.  
  
_ te espero en mi despacho después del almuerzo, tengo que hablar contigo  
  
_ esta bien ahí estare_ y con un breve adiós se dirigieron a la clase que venía.  
  
_ que nos toca?_ preguntó Ron  
  
_ pociones_ oh rayos  
  
Corrieron más rápido para poder entrar ante que Snape, cosa que se vió imposibilitada al encontrar la puerta cerrada, cuando entraron, vieron que la clase ya estaba llena y el profesor los mirada con cara de odio y satisfacción, diablos llegaron tarde.  
  
_ pero si son Granger, Weasly y nuestra celebridad, pensé que estarías llorando como una magdalena_ Snape quería sacar de quicio al muchacho par poder tener excusa de sacarle puntos a Griffindor.  
  
A Harry el comentario de Snape le había afectado, se burlaba de la muerte de Sirius, siendo que él se había interpuesto para que no llegara donde su padrino, la ira guardada durante todo el verano renacía con mayor fuerza, sus ojos se volvieron fríos como el hielo y una vibración se sintió en el aula proveniente del joven mago, las mesas comenzaron a temblar, los alumnos no entendía lo que pasaba, solo veían a Harry.  
  
_ No vuelva a hablar sobre Sirius_ su voz hizo temblar a más de alguno y su mirada estaba llena de frialdad y odio dirigida a Snape, quien retrocedió un paso_ usted menos que todos puede hablar de él_ una sonrisa macabra broto de sus labios _ yo me cuidaría si fuera ud, profesor Snape.  
  
_ me esta amenazando, Potter_ escupió el nombre, ese niñato lo estaba amenazando, pero quien se creía para venir a su aula y hacerlo. La cara del profesor estaba más pálida de lo normal por la rabia.  
  
_ No, profesor, solo le estoy avisando_ con esa misma sonrisa se sentó en su puesto junto con sus dos mejores amigos a cada lado.Entonces por debajo de la mesa apuntó a Snape con la mano y le mandó un hechizo que le pegó en el pecho del profesor, haciendo que este cayera de rodillas gritando, la clase se asustó al ver a su profesor de pociones de rodillas al piso gritando de dolor. Harry paro la tortura dejando que Sanpe se levantara.  
  
_ quien ha sido_ pregunto furioso el profesor de pociones_ QUIEN HA SIDO_ preguntó por segunda vez, obteniendo como respuesta la mirada burlona de Harry_ TÚ_ apuntó a Harry_ te expulsaran cuando sepan que agrediste un profesor.  
  
_ Yo no he sido_ le contestó de una manera venenosa  
  
_ No te creo Potter, pero ya veras que lograré que te explusen_ su voz irradiaba odio hacia el muchacho  
  
_ No tiene ninguna prueba_ sonrió triunfalmente  
  
_ claro que la tengo, dame tu varita AHORA MISMO_ grito ahora un histérico Snape. Harry le paso la varita tranquilamente, Snape la tomó y pronunció el hechizo para comprobar cual había sido el último hechizo conjurado, se sorprendio al ver que no habían, mientras Harry lo miraba burlonamente" hay Snape si supieras" pensaba Harry " este año va ser muy diferente" jajajaja  
  
La clase pasó normalmente, sin ningún otro contratiempo, Harry hizo su poción excelente, realmente no le importaba, ya que ya las sabía hacer a la perfección.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Remus estaba sentado frente a su escritorio esperando a su pareja, de repente se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, Remus sonrió y con un adelante hizo pasar al joven a quien esperaba.  
  
_ Hola moony_ saludo el joven acercandose al licántropo para besarlo, sus labios se juntaron en un beso tierno de modo de saludo_ hace horas que quería hacer esto_ lo besó nuevamente, pero ahora apasionado_ Remus_ jadeo por falta de aire_ por qué no me dijiste que ibas a volver a Hogwarts_ le dijo reprochandole.  
  
_ te quería dar una sorpresa_ respondió con falsa pena_ y veo que lo logré_ lo abrazó tiernamente_ hay Harry_ suspiró_ soy tan feliz al lado tuyo, no sabes cuanto_ lo miró intensamente a los ojos.  
  
_ yo también Remus, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida_ Remus besó a Harry, para luego acariciarle la mejilla con su mano, era tan suave, entonces se decidió, se lo pediría ahora mismo.  
  
_ Harry_ empezó seriamente el licántropo, Harry lo miró extrañado_ hace unos días que te quiero decir algo.  
  
_ dime_ animó el chico  
  
_ yo..yo tu sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, verdad?_ el chico asintió_ y quisiera que pasaramos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos_ Harry se sorprendió, comprendió lo que Remus le quería decir_ Harry, te q-quieres casar conmigo?_ preguntó un tanto avergonzado. Harry quedo pasmado ante la petición de su lobito. al ver que su angel no contestaba pensó lo peor, lo había rechazado, Harry al ver la cara de pena, poso su mano en la mejilla del licántropo e hizo que sus ojos se encontraran.  
  
_ me harías el hombre más feliz, si, si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti_ contesto sinceramente Harry. Remus sonrió feliz, con unas simples palabras, harry le había cambiado la vida para siempre. lo besó apasionadamente, los dos eran felices. El futuro de aquella pareja aún era incierta, ya que el destino les preparaba una dificil prueba que tenían que pasar.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Hola, bueno que tal les parecio...este..puse la declaración de Remus, porque me parecía lo más lógico, que una pareja que se ame, se case o sea tienen derecho o no?...en fin eso no quiere decir que todo sea color de rosa si jeje los hare sufrir un poquito ja ja, yo se que soy un poquito mala, pero hay que hacerlo para el futuro de este fic....bueno que esten bien...estoy contra reloj son las 10:30 de la noche y tengo plaso hasta las 12 para escribir el capi numero 9.....yo se que estos dos ultimos capitulos no han sido muy buenos, a mi parecer, no se si a uds, tratare que el prox tenga más acción......cariños cuidense y gracias por las personas que leen mi fic  
  
dejen REVIEWS  
  
OWARI 


	9. Clases de Duelo

Hola que tal estan uds, aqui llego con el capitulo 9...Sly mmm no, no la tengo escrita, la escribo cada día, cuando puedo y la inspiración no se me va, gracias por todos tus reviews, realmente me han servido mucho y apoyado para seguir esta historia, por eso este capitulo te lo quiero dedicar especialmente a ti.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto Mike, mi adorado Mike.  
  
Aclaración: Como uds ya sabran, me quedan pocas horas para actualizarlo y no verlo durante una semana, así que no se sientan mal, si es que no les contesto los reviews, porque hoy, día viernes 13 de febrero he escrito dos capitulos enteros y voy para el tercero, así que no se enojen conmigo...en fin saludos para todos los enamorados ya que mañana es 14 de Febrero día de uds.  
  
Y ahora con uds el capitulo numero 9  
  
Sexto Año  
  
Clases de Duelo  
  
Las semanas pasaban rápidamente y ya estaban a fines de septiembre, tiempo para preocuparse del Quiddicht, como el año anterior los golpeadores y cazadoras se graduaron, Harry junto con Ron y Ginny eran los encargados de elegir los nuevos jugadores, así se lo informó la profesora McGonagall una tarde de día jueves mientras cenaban en el Gran Comedor.  
  
_ Señor Potter, Señorita y Señor Weasly, tienen el favor de acompañrme a mi despacho_ los tres al no saber para que los llamaban asintieron y la siguieron. Al entrar la profesora les indicó que se sentaran, conjuró tres tazas de te y un plato con galletas para después comenzar con su plática.  
  
_ Los he llamado por un tema sumamente importante para nuestra casa, la temporada de Quiddicht se acerca y nuestro equipo necesita nuevos jugadores, como solo son tres los que quedan, tendrán que elegir al nuevo capitán_ " así que eso era" pensaron los tres_ muy bien la votación se hará por papelitos, es decir, tendran que escribir el nombre de algunos de uds tres que crea que sería mejor para el puesto y después me lo darán, para decirles cual es la desición final.  
  
McGonagall les pasó tres pedasos de pergaminos uno para cada uno y les tendió un frasquito de tinta con tres plumas, cada uno tomó su pergamino y una pluma, y escribió el nombre de su elegido. Después de cinco minutos, McGonagall tenía el nombre de la persona que sería el capitan de su equipo.  
  
_ Muy bien, el nuevo capitan por votación dos contra uno, es _ suspenso_ el señor Potter.  
  
Ahí esta, la desición tomada y Harry nuevo capitan del equipo de Quiddicht de Griffindor  
  
_ Pero, como segundo capitan_ esto desconcertó a los tres Griffindors_ será el señor Weasly_ Ron abrió mucho la boca, jamás se hubiera imaginado que sería capitan, no importa si fuera el segundo, era el hecho del titulo que le otorgaban_ según tengo entendido y por lo demostrado en su primer año en Hogwarts, ud es un muy buen estratega, hablidad que se complementaría muy bien con la del señor Potter, así nuestro esquipo sería invensible, solo falta que acepten.  
  
Los dos aceptaron, obvio, no iban a desperdiciar esta oportunidad que se les ofrecía, por fin el sueño de dos muchachos hechos realidad. Ginny estaba contentísma con la noticia, la señora Weasly se pondría a saltar de emoción que su hijo menor fuera el capitan de un equipo de Quiddicht.  
  
_ Aquí_ les entregó un pergamino con unos horarios_ estan los horarios de selección de jugadores, a uds si no me equivoco les toca con Ravenclaw, el día miercoles de la proxima semana. Pongan un aviso en el tablero de la sala común para que todos se enteren, eso es todo, se pueden retirar.  
  
Y así lo hicieron, los tres por diferentes caminos, harry hacia el despacho de Remus y los otros dos al comedor. De eso habían pasado solo minutos, cuando por fin estaba frente la puerta, toco y en seguida se escucho un "adelante", al cruzar el umbral se encontró con la persona que andaba buscando. Remus estaba sentado junto al escritorio revisando tareas de cursos inferiores, al levantar la vista fijo que era Harry, le sonrió, le encantaba que lo fuera a visitar al despacho, era el único lugar donde podían expresarse lo que verdaderamente sentían, se fijo que el chico traía una cara de felicidad que no se la podía, Remus curioso por tanta felicidad se acercó al chico, este sin esperar ningún acto de su pareja se abalanzó sobre él, votandolo al piso y Harry quedando en cima de él.  
  
_ Qué pasa, por qué tan feliz  
  
_ es que no sabes_ estaba eufórico, le mostró el papel de los horarios para elegir los nuevos integrantes, al ver que no entendía se lo dijo_ soy el nuevo capitan del equipo junto con Ron!  
  
Remus quedó sorprendido, su Harry era capitán, lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lo besaba_ te felicito_ le susurró cerca del oído_ y tengo la mejor manera para hacerlo. Harry sonrió pícaramente al pensar cual sería esa forma de felicitarlo, Remus lo seguía besando esta vez acompañado de caricias que dejaban sin aliento al chico, pero algo pasó, la puerta se abrió y unos libros se cayeron al piso, desconcentrando a lso dos amantes para fijarse que alguien los había descubierto, un temor recorrió por la espalda de ambos, no se esperaban eso, todavía se sentía los pasos de la persona que escapaba de la escena vista. Harry corrió detras de esa persona mientras Remus revisaba de quien era, al ver el nombre se quedó pálido_ Hermione_ susurró.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
La chica seguía corriendo por los pasillo, sabía que Harry la seguía, aún no cría lo que habían visto sus propios ojos, harry y remus besandose y no solo eso si no que estaban apunto de hacer quien sabe que cosa. Hermione paró su carrera al verse acorralada, sabía que tenía que enfrentar los hechos, enfrentar a Harry.  
  
Harry corrió por un buen rato hasta alcanzar a la persona que los había visto, su asombro creció cuando esa persona resulto ser nada más y nada menos que  
  
_ Hermione_ la chica se volteó, tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, Harry sintió pena por lo que habáia estado apunto de ocurrir.  
  
_ por que no nos dijiste_ fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, su voz era entrecortada, pero firme_ por qué no confiaste en nosotros.  
  
_ yo_ empezó Harry_ se los pensaba decir, pero todavía no encontraba el momento y lamento de que te hayas enterado de esa forma_ bajó la cabeza apenado, la chica sonrió ante este hecho, era verdad, no habían tenido tiempo, primero las vacaciones, que suponía que desde ahí eran pareja, Hary no se comunicó con ellos porque estaba ocupado (eso era lo que Dumbledore les había dicho) y luego el colegio, ahora eran más los deberes y mneos el tiempo libre.  
  
_ No te preocupes_ le dijo ella maternalmente_ te comprendo_ se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla, como lo hizo a finales de cuarto año_ son pareja desde el verano, verdad_ el joven asintió_ ya me lo imaginaba, por casualidad, habrá algo que no mes has dicho_ el joven volveo a asentir_ que es?  
  
Harry se acercó y le susurró en el oido_ me pidio matrimonio_ la chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero pronto se recuperó  
  
_ en serio?  
  
_ si  
  
_ Oh Harry cuanto me alegro por uds_ harry se soprendió por la reacción de la chica_ me alegra tanto escuchar eso, no sabes cuanto_ se abalanzó contra el chico, abrazandolo fuertemente mientras que lloraba de alegría, el chico la consolo dandole palmaditas en la espalda._ puedo ir a felicitarlo ahora  
  
_ claro que puedes  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
La clase de DCAO llegó y el examen practico junto a el, los chicos estaban impasientes por comenzar su exámen, así que cuando entraron a la sala los profesores, todos se callaron. Remus y Mike hicieron un movimiento con las varitas y las mesas se corrieron dejando así, un gran espacio al centro, aparecieron dos tarimas en las sala y varis colchonetas alrededor de ellas, al terminar se dirigieron hacia los alumnos.  
  
_ Bien_ habló Mike_ el exámenpráctico consiste en los duelos de magos, así veremos cuantos hechizos saben, su agilidad, etc...  
  
_ como ven_ continuó Lupin_ hay dos tarimas, la razón es muy sencilla, como hay varios alumnos, vamos a sacar a cuatro y las dos parejas van a pelear al mismo tiempo, así nos demoramos menos  
  
_ muy bien, los Slytherins por este lado y los Griffindors por este otro_ al ver que los dos grupos se ponían en donde les había señalado, continuó_ se les llamará a soa personas por casa, así se podrán enfrentar libremente_ al parecer las dos casa estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, ya que no pusieron ninguna objeción.  
  
_ la primera pareja en pasar será_ chequeando la lista_ Parkinson de Slytherin contra Granger de Griffindor_ las dos chicas pasaron a la primera tarima, donde se encontraba Mike_ y la segunda pareja_ sihuió este_ Malfoy de Slytherin versus Potter de Griffindor_ los nombrados subieron a la segunda tarima, el primero confiado en que iba a ganar y el segundo con una expresión fría que mostraba desición._ salúdense, a la cuenta de tres comiencen a tirar hechizos, les recuerdo que no se pueden tirar maldiciones prohibidas porque si lo hacen tendran una estancia en Askaban, solo se permiten de desarme. Uno, dos  
  
_ EXPELLIARMUS  
  
_ RICTUSEMPRA_ gritaron a la vez los dos Slytherins, pero gracias a los reflejos de harry pudo esquivar el ataque de Draco, no fue la misma suerte de Hermione, que la recibió de lleno, logranso así, desarmandola. parkinson había ganado el duelo, de una forma sucia, pero ganado al fin. los Slytherins se reían de la actuación de la sangre sucia Granger, no así los Griffindors que echaban humos. Por otra parte el duelo de Harry y draco continuaba.  
  
_ Veo que has mejorado, potter_ siseó Draco con una sonrisa burlona  
  
_ Pero, tu no_ sonrió malevolamente_ STUPEFFY_ gritó harry, moviendose rápidamente para quedar detras de Draco y desarmarlo_ EXPELLIARMUS_ todo fue muy rápido, draco salió volando por las dos maldiciones recibidas quedando así inconciente, la clase entera estab sorprendida por la actuación de harry, entonces hizo algo que nunca pensaron ver_ Enervate_ Draco reaccionó y miro con terror a Harry_ todavía te queda mucho por aprender, Malfoy_ siseó  
  
Después de eso salió del aula, dejando a sus compañeros de Griffindors maravillados, a los Slytherins picados y a los profesores satisfechos. Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios de Remus, harry se había convertido en todo un duelista.  
  
Continuará............  
  
Hola, yo se que es corto, pero no me queda tiempo, para ser más exacta 15 minutos de la hora límite y tengo que subirlo, así que así que aquí esta el capitulo numero 9, espero que les halla gustado, a mí personalmente me gustó.  
  
Bueno les mando muchos saludos a los que leen mi historias a las personas que me dejan reviews que me apoyan para seguir a y a todos los que leen mi historia. Bueno pues, les deseo un lindo San Valentín y nos vemos la prox semana con un nuevo capitulo. Dejen REVIEWS!  
  
con cariños  
  
CBMLupin  
  
OWARI 


	10. Planes y Encuentros

Hola pues, como estan...yo aquí escribiendo el capitulo numero 10, trataré de que sea más largo en compensación de los días perdidos...por otra parte me tuve que venir un día antes, ya que entraron a robar a mi casa, por suerte no salieron con nada excepto, creo, un anillo de oro que me regalo mi madrina para mi cumpleaños numero 15. una pena realmente, pero no se pudo hacer nada más, por otro lado doy gracias de que mi nana no estubiera allí.  
  
Ah! otra cosa, aquí les contesto los reviews.  
  
Sly: hola que tal nuevamente, creo que te respondí de que yo no tengo escrita la historia jeje es solo imaginación....por lo de la pareja de remus y harry, me temo que van a sufrir, ya que en este capi aparece voldie ja ja ja. Te agradesco mucho el que me hayas escrito más reviews, eso me alaga y mucho. cariños CBMLupin  
  
Luadica: hola que tal!...er ....tuve que ser rápida, no me quedaba más tiempo para escribir, y ahora tengo que aprovechar, ya que el 4 entro a clases XD...bueno espero de que te guste el capi. cariños CBMLupin  
  
Ahora sí, aquí esta el capitulo 10.....que lo disfruten!!  
  
Sexto Año  
  
Planes y Encuentros  
  
_ Veo que has mejorado, potter_ siseó Draco con una sonrisa burlona  
  
_ Pero, tu no_ sonrió malevolamente_ STUPEFFY_ gritó harry, moviendose rápidamente para quedar detras de Draco y desarmarlo_ EXPELLIARMUS_ todo fue muy rápido, draco salió volando por las dos maldiciones recibidas quedando así inconciente, la clase entera estab sorprendida por la actuación de harry, entonces hizo algo que nunca pensaron ver_ Enervate_ Draco reaccionó y miro con terror a Harry_ todavía te queda mucho por aprender, Malfoy_ siseó  
  
Después de eso salió del aula, dejando a sus compañeros de Griffindors maravillados, a los Slytherins picados y a los profesores satisfechos. Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios de Remus, harry se había convertido en todo un duelista.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Caminaba por los pasillos pensando en la cra que había puesto Malfoy, sonrió satisfecho al recordarlo. estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención a la persona que venía por su lado contrario hasta que Harry calló sumbado al piso.  
  
_ Harry  
  
"Dumbledore"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Un sujeto encapuchado andaban por un pasillo desolado a primera vista. Se dirigía hacia la habitación ubicada al fondo de este.Un escalofrío recorrió su espalada al pensar con quien se iba a encontrar, al llegar a los puertas se detuvo, respiro hondo y estas se abrieron, dejando a la vista una gran sala con una chimenea al lado derecho. En el centro, un grupo de diez personas arrodilladas hacia un sillón, supo que él estaba sentado allí. El hombre giró su vista para ver al recién llegado provocando que la luz de la chimenea diera en su cara, mostrando unos intensos ojos rojos, como la sangre. Era Voldemort.  
  
_ Wortmail_ siseó el Dark Lord, otro escalofrío recorrió la espalda del animago_ que noticias me traes_ lo miró fijamente, mientras con un movimiento de su mano señalaba a los mortífagos que abrieran el círculo. El hombre tembló, le repulsaba ver la cara de serpiente del señor tenebroso y miedo hablar con él.  
  
_ yo...yo s-señor_ hizo una pausa para relajarse, al lograrlo, continuó_ el chico fue quien mato a M-malfoy_ respondió tímidamente al ver como la furia crecía al interior del mago oscuro " pero qué se cree ese mocoso" pensaba furioso el Dark Lord " mató a uno de mis mejores hombres", una sonrisa macabra se formó en sus labios, provocando que varios de los mortífagos temblara " pero, por otra parte", acentuó su sonrisa "se ha puesto más fuerte, esto esta interesante"  
  
_ ya veo_ contestó friamente, pero aún con la sonrisa en su deformado rostro_ Avery_ llamó_ quédate. Los demás FUERA._ rugió  
  
En la cabeza de Voldemort se iba formando un nuevo plan contra el-niño-que- vivió y el estúpido de Dumbledore. Una risa macabra se escuchó en la sala " esta vez Dumbledore" pensó " no podrás hacer nada"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
_ Harry  
  
"Dumbledore" pensó con ira_ profesor Dumbledore_ contestó el chico oji- verde, aguantando todas sus ganas de matarlo allí mismo.  
  
_ Qué haces aquí?, no deberías estar con Remus?_ preguntó amablemente  
  
" Y a tí qué te importa, ya debería saberlo, no?...estúpido viejo"  
  
_ Caminaba hacia mi sala común, ya que terminé con mi exámen práctico de DCAO_ respondió con finjida amabilidad.  
  
_ Ah, ya veo_ meditó el director_ bueno Harry, nos vemos en el comedor para el almuerzo_ le guiñó un ojo para luego seguir con su camino.  
  
" si, claro, en el comedor" pensó sarcástico. Siguió con su camino hacia la sal común.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Los días pasaron rápidamente y la navidad se acercaba a pasos agigantados, con ella la copa de Quiddicht, Harry (que era el capitan del equipo de Griffindor) y Ron ( el segundo capitan) tenían que elegir nuevos jugadores, así que pusieron un aviso en el panel de la sala común.  
  
Se les informa que a los interesados en ser parte del equipo de Quiddicht, deben presentarse el día miercoles a las 17:00 en el campo de Quiddicht. los puestos libres son:  
  
2 cazadoras 2 bateadores.  
  
Atte  
  
Harry Potter y Ronald Weasly  
  
Capitanes  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
El miercoles por la tarde un gran grupo de Griffindors y Ravenclaws se encontraban en el campo de Quiddicht para la selección de sus nuievos integrantes. Allí, Harry se encontró con su viejo "amor", Cho Chang, la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw. Cho al verlo, no dudo en tirarse a sus brazos (N/A: que trepadora ¬¬), pero Harry ni se inmutó, al contrario se lo deshizo inmediatamente, no quería que ella le tocara ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, le había cosatdo dos años darse cuenta que clase de mujer era la Ravenclaw.  
  
_ Harry, cariño, que pasa_ preguntó la chica un tanto desconcertada (N/A: cínica, muere estúpida ja ja ja) por el rechazo del moreno.  
  
_ Cho_ empezó fríamente_ primero que todo, no me llames cariño, no te he dado mi consentimiento para que utilices ese apodo conmigo, segundo: no me pasa nada, solo me estorba tu comportamiento infantil y trepadora, no soy tu juguete.  
  
Cho y las demás personas estaban sorprendidas por lo dicho, la forma en que le hablaba a Cho. La ira comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, nunca nadie la había tratado de esa manera.  
  
_ Quien te crees, Potter al hablarme así_ Harry no había cambiado su pose fría e impasible, miraba a Cho con diversión por las reacciones de la chica, realmente la dejaría en su lugar. El año pasado ella había jugado con él y eso no se lo iba a perdonar, aparte que su amiga había traicionado al DA.  
  
_ La correcta pregunta es quien te crees tú, para dirigirme la palabra, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú la que no supo aprovechar mi cariño, no creas que el mundo gira en torno a tí, sabes_ dijo burlonamente mientras sonreía_ y fue tu amiga quien delató al DA, si mal no recuerdo_ meditando_ en fin como te decía, mi mundo no gira en torno a tí, yo no soy tu juguete, Cho_ hizo una pauza_ aparte no podría estar con una mujer que le lame los zapatos a cualquier hombre_ sonrisa maliciosa_ Ahora si te puedes correr, mejor, ya que tengo que elegir a nuestros nuevos jugadores, verdad Ron_ este solo asintió_ adiós Chang.  
  
Cho quedó anonadada, humillada y enojada por las palabras dichas por Harry, ahora los chicos la miraban lujuriosamente y las chicas con asco y vergüenza por lo revelado.  
  
Las pruebas pasaron sin más contratiempos, al final las posiciones quedaron así:  
  
Buscador / Capitán: Harry Potter Guardián / Capitán: Ronald Weasly Cazadores(as): Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasly, Dean Thomas Bateadores: Colin y Dennis Creevy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Durante el resto de la semana, se comentaba lo ocurrido en el campo de Quiddicht, a lo referente entre Cho y harry, y como este la había puesto en su lugar.  
  
Po otra parte, en una mansión alejada, un grupo de vasallos junto con su señor, preparaban un nuevo pla, uno más macabro y que no podía fallar.  
  
_ Prepárate Harry Potter, porque de este año no pasas_ articuló una voz fría y de ultratumba_ JA JA JA JA  
  
* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continuará...........  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaa......por fin terminé este capi, espero que les guste....bueno solo les digo que ahora la historia tendrá más acción, aparecerá con mayor frecuencia Voldie, y muchas otras cosas más.  
  
otra cosa.....dejen REVIEWS!  
  
OWARI 


	11. Quiddicht y Mortífagos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K.Rowling Advertencias: Por favor no se molesten conmigo las fans de Cho Chang, comprendan a Harry....grax, espero que no afecte a mi fic, total no creo que aparezca más...ahora si, grax.  
  
Sly: traté de hacerlo más largo, ojala que te guste este nuevo capitulo y sí salió Voldie....creo que este fic se está acercando a su fin.....bueno cariños CBMlupin  
  
Sexto Año  
  
Quiddicht y Mortífagos  
  
_ ah Remus....sigue así...ah_ Remus besaba el cuerpo de Harry, lo recorría, besaba y mordía el cuerpo perfecto de su amante, lo amaba._ Remus ...ah_ gimio_ haz-me tuyo. El licántropo no se dejó esperar, tomo a Harry y lo depositó en la cama de su pieza, bajó por la cintura hasta llegar a los pantalones del chico, los retiró salvajemente, haciendo que la excitación creciera. De repente la puerta se abrió, los amantes pararon al instante y vieron con horror a la persona parada en el umbral.  
  
_ Voldemort_ alcanzó a decir Harry antes de que la maldición prohibida pegó en el pecho del licántropo, haciendo que este cayera al suelo sin vida. Todo parecía como si estuviera en cámara lenta, Harry no atinaba a hacer nada y Voldemort reía macabramente. Harry corrió hacie el cuerpo de su futuro esposo, toco su piel, estaba muerto.  
  
_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ gritó Harry, sentándose en la cama. Había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Sin pensarlo se levantó y se puso lo primero que encontró, salió de la habitación rápidamente. Las personas que estaban en la sala común se sorprendieron al ver al-niño- que-vivió llorando mientras corría hacia el agujero, sus amigos lo trataron de retener, pero el intento fue en vano.  
  
Harry corría por los pasillos del castillo, sin importarle si, empujaba, botaba o chocaba con alguien, en ese momento lo único que quería era encontrar a Remus. Le faltaba poco para llegar, cuando alguien se interpuiso en su camino, este hubiera seguido si es que no fuera por  
  
_ Señor Potter_ una voz que arrastraba las palabras " Snape" pensó_ 5 puntos menos para Griffindor por..._ pero no pudo continuar, en ese instante no le importaba ni interesaba que le quitaran puntos, su prioridad era otra, así que dejó al profesor hablando solo, lo que provocó la ira de este.  
  
Cuando al fin llegó al despacho del licántropo, no se molestó en tocar la puerta y entró. Remus se sobresaltó por la entrada, pero aún más por el estado de su pareja. Harry se tiró en sus brazos y lo besó por todas partes, mientras lloraba de alegría al saber que su Remus estaba bien.  
  
_ Harry, amor, que pasa_ le preguntó cariñosamente  
  
_ Voldemort_ pronunció el chico. Remus comprendió todo, el señor oscuro le había mnadado una de sus pesadillas, logrando que el chico se atormentase.  
  
_ ya shh_ lo calmó_ todo esta bien_ le acariciaba la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba_ yo estoy aquí_ se separó un poco del joven para que lo mirase a los ojos, para luego besarlo tiernamente en los labios, un beso suave, tranquilizador. En ese momento, Sanpe entra a la habitación encontrándose con que Lupin besaba a Potter, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, nunca se imaginó algo así. Los amantes al percatarse de la presencia de alguien más, se voltearon. Quedando de frente con Severus, quien los miraba atónitos.  
  
_ L-lupin_ miró al licántropo_ Potter_ seguía atontado por lo visto.  
  
_ Severus_ comenzó el licántropo, pero fue detenido por Harry  
  
_ Profesor Sanpe_ la ira empezaba a apoderarse del más joven al solo hecho de pensar que su "querido" profesor de pociones era un mortífago, osea Voldemort_ que hace aquí_ preguntó fríamente. Remus al darse cuenta de esto, intervino para que los humos se calmaran y Harry no aniquilara allí mismo al profesor de pociones.  
  
_ Severus..._ pero no pudo continuar nuevamente, ya que ahora fue el turno de Snape para interrupii  
  
_ Lupin, qué significa esto_ Esta era la perfecta oportunidad para expulsar a Potter y él ocupar el puesto de profesor de DCAO, ya que la relación entre un profesor-alumno estaba prohibido, al menos claro, que estuvieran casados, pero ellos no lo estaban, "le informaría al director", sonrió ante el pensamiento de que, por fin, pudiera dejar en su lugar a un Potter_ le tendré que informar al director, sabes que esto_ recalco el "esto"_ no esta permitido_ sonrió triunfalmente.  
  
_ Lamento decirte, que el director ya lo sabe_ continuó Remus, sonrió al ver la cara que ponía Severus_ y lo aprueba_ finallizó.  
  
Si Sirius viera la cara de su más odiado enemigo, hubiera estallado en carcajadas, la cara del profesor era todo un poema, la boca estaba abierta igual que los ojos, realmente sorprendido, en ese momento lamentaron no tener una cámara fotográfica. Pero la sorpresa no duró mucho en la cara del ex-mortífago, ya que volvió a su postura fría de siempre y sin más, salió de la habitación, maldiciendo mentalmente el no haberlo sabido antes y que el vejete de Dumbledore lo aprobara.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Los carruajes con los alumnos se alejaban para no verlos en dos semanas, las vacaciones de Navidad habían llegado y el colegio quedó, prácticamente vacío, exceptuando, claro, por algunos que no tenían a donde ir o por otros que preferían quedarse con sus amigos. Este era el caso de tres Griffindors, sí, el trío de oro. Harry tomó la desición de que ese era el momento apropiado para contarle la verdad a su mejor amigo, así que en la tarde del segundo día de vacaciones le pidió que los acompañara al despacho de Lupin. Mike se había ido de vacaciones con su familia, así que estaban solos. Hermione ya sabía de lo que se iba a hablar, pero Ron no. Por lo tanto, no paraba de imaginarse cosas sobre que habría ocurrido. Harry lo escuchaba y de vez en cuanto lo miraba, estaba nervioso, debía de reconocerlo. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su mejor amigo ante su condición sexual y sobre su pareja, pero lo más importante, su matrimonio. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, Harry parecía como si lo hubieran atacado con el hechizo de piernas de gelatina, Hermione al notarlo, lo tranquilizó. Tocaron la puerta y un simple "adelante" los hizo pasar. Harry pudo notar que su pareja también estaba nervioso.  
  
_ Hola chicos_ saludó el licántropo_ que bueno que hayan llegado_ sonrió nerviosamente, en verdad sentía todo lo contrario, por él, que nunca hubiera llegado el momento de la verdad.  
  
_ Bueno_ comenzó Ron, ya un poco impasiente por lo que le iban a decir_ aquí estamos, para que nos quieres.  
  
_ Eto...no es fácil decirlo_ habló Harry  
  
_ Qué es Harry_ le picaban los dedos por saber que era.  
  
_ Ron..._ respiró hondo, este era el momento_ soy homosexual  
  
Un silencio tenso se formó en la sala, Ron no salía de su estupor, pero Harry continuó.  
  
_ Remus es mi pareja y nos vamos a casar_ terminó el chico dorado dando un suspiro y esperando la reacción de su mejor amigo. El tiempo pasaba y Ron no decía nada, esto preocupó a los demás presentes. El chico bajó la vista, harry preocupado se acercó para ver que le pasaba, pero no pudo ya que el brazo de Ron lo corrió.  
  
_ NO ME TOQUES SUCIO HOMOSEXUAL_ gritó llorando, Harry y Remus se quedaron de piedra. Una lágrima bajó por el rostro del moreno, mientras que el pelirrojo salía de la habitación dando un portazo, Hermiones viendo que no tenía nada más que hacer allí, salió tras de su mejor amigo.  
  
Harry estaba estático, no reaccionada, solo lograba a decir las últimas palabras del pelirrojo, sin poder evitarlo, su vista se nublo hasta no lograr ver nada, lo último que sintió antes de caer desmayado fueron los brazos del licántropo sosteniéndolo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione corría detrás de su mejor amigo, sabía que no iba a ser fácil que lo aceptase, pero tampoco era para que se pusiera así, cosa que la desilucionó bastante.  
  
_ RON RON ESPERA_ el pelirrojo paró su carrera, no podía creer lo revelado por su mejor amigo, Harry gay?....dios, pensaba el chico, mientras se recuperaba de haber corrido un largo trecho, logrando así, que Hermione le alcanzara.  
  
_ Ron_ logró decir la chica después de parar de correr.  
  
_ No me hables_ pudo decir el chico_ no me hables de él  
  
_ Pero Ron, es HARRY TU mejor amigo, NUESTRO mejor amigo.._ pero no pudo continuar, porque el chico explotó.  
  
_ POR QUÉ NO ME DIJO AH?...POR QUÉ....VIVÍ ENGAÑADO, SABES? HARRY homosexual_ murmuró Ron, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, más que desilucionarlo era el hecho de que no confiara en él, suspuestamente era su mejor amigo...aparte de que no lo aceptaba, por principios no lo hacía.  
  
_ Y QUÉ TIENE DE MALO, AH?_ explotó la chica, ya estaba desesperada_ SIGUE SIENDO EL MISMO HARRY, SABES?...NO ES NINGÚN ANORMAL_ gritó furiosa la chica_ TÚ MÁS QUE TODOS DEBERÍAS COMPRENDERLO RONALD WEASLEY  
  
_ Lo siento_ murmuró arrepentido  
  
_ Eso deberías decírselo a él, ya que es el más afectado de todo esto, si te lo dijo, era porque confiaba en tí....yo...yo cuando lo supe, no lo quería comprender, pero me explicó las razones del porqué y lo comprendí, él ha tenido problemas este verano y en el año, siempre ocupado. Es por eso que no nos lo podía decir  
  
Ron recordó el presente año, el verano cuando no les escribía, el cambio de Harry, la pérdida de Sirius y todas las aventuras/sufrimientos de su amigo durante su vida y pudo, entender y aceptar lo que Harry realmente era, no importara si le gustaran las mujeres u hombres, que se hiciera ochenta perforaciones, él siempre sería el mismo, comprendió lo injusto y tarado que había sido, aparte para Remus y Harry era justo compartir una felicidad y la más bonita era la de ellos, el amor.  
  
_ que imbécil he sido_ bajó la cabeza apenado_ debo ir a disculparme  
  
_ ahora no_ lo detuvo Hermione_ deja que pase un poco de tiempo_ el chico asintió_ será mejor que vayamos a la sal común.  
  
Los dos chicos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo del pasillo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
_ Harry, Harry despierta por el amor de Dios_ Remus desesperado intentaba despertar a su pareja, no lográndolo recurrió a lo último que le quedaba, se acercó a la chimenea y con un grito llamó a la enfermera, quien rápidamente apareció en el despacho del profesor de DCAO.  
  
_ Oh dios mío!_exclamó la enfermera al ver el cuerpo de Harry_ que le ha pasado_ preguntó una preocupadísima Pomfrey  
  
_ se desmayó después de una discución con su mejor amigo_ la enfermera no pareció entender, por lo que Lupin tuvo que aclararle_ Harry le confesó algo muy importante para él y su amigo le dio la espalda de la forma más dura que existe.  
  
_ Y se podría saber que le dijo?_ el licántropo dudó unos instantes, pero al final optó por decírselo.  
  
_ le gritó " no me toques sucio homosexual" cuando trató de ver por qué su amigo no reaccionaba_ la enfermera comprendió todo, frunció su seño al pensar en como se lo habría dicho_ ya sabrás el impacto que causó para Harry y si a eso le sumas que apenas paso por una depresión por la muerte de Sirius, tienes el resultado.  
  
La enfermera revisó al chico y comprobó que estuviera bien, después de hacerlo le informó a Lupin su diagnóstico.  
  
_ No tiene nada grave, solo esta desmayado, ahora preocúpate cuando despierte, si lo que me has dicho sobre la depresión es posible que tenga una recaída y esta sea mucho más grave. Remus quedó preocupado por esto último_ por otra parte, te recomendaría que hablaras con el chico y le explicaras que no hay ninguna razón para aceptarlo, ya que sigue siendo el mismo y por favor, que no se le acerque por lo menos hasta que Harry lo acepte.  
  
Pasó un día para que Harry despertara, al hacerlo se encontró con que Remus dormía placidamente apoyado sobre la cama, el chico no recordaba nada, hasta que todo vino a su cabeza, una lágrima y un leve gemido brotó de sus labios, se llevó las rodillas al pecho escondiendo su cabeza entre los brazos mientras que lloraba amargamente. Remus despertó con un ruido que sonaba a un gemido, rápidamente se incorporó para ver como estaba harry, se le partió el alma al ver en el estado que se encontraba, desvalido. Lo abrazó tiernamente para que supiera que él estaba allí para protegerlo y cuidarlo.  
  
_ Harry amor_ le susurró cerca del oído, haciendo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos.  
  
_ Remus...el..me odia_ su voz era entrecortada por el dolor y llanto, decía esto mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del hombre lobo mirando sin una dirección predeterminada.  
  
_ el no te odia, harry_ hizo que volteara para verlo_ solo fue una reacción inmadura de su parte_ harry negó con su cabeza.  
  
_ no, no fue así....vi desepción y odio en su mirada_ otra lágrima cayó de su rostro_ lo decía de corazón  
  
_ Harry _ dijo serio el licántropo_ el no te odia, solo esta confundido, nada más que eso...ayer recibió mucha información de golpe, deja que lo digera, esta bien_ sonrió tiernamente, el chico asintió para despues sellar sus labios con los del licántropo.  
  
Harry se prometió que desde ese momento no volvería a llorar por necedades, si es que no lo aceptaban se podrían ir pudriendo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
En los días que siguieron, Ron trato varias veces de hablar con su amigo, pero éste no se mostraba interesado en hablar con el pelirrojo, aún más, lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Remus y Hermione sufrían por el comportamiento indiferente por parte del moreno, no era posible que una amistad de 6 años se fuera así como así, pero al parecer a Harry eso no tenía importancia.  
  
El día antes de navidad, Ron logró hablar con Harry, este lo escuchó, pero no lo perdonó porque la humillación y el dolor provocado por el pelirrojo era imperdonable, por lo que la relación entre los dos no cambió. Ron estaba destrozado por la actitud de, su hasta ahora, mejor amigo.  
  
La navidad pasó alegre para todos, aún cuando Harry seguía enojado con Ron, igualmente le mandó un presente, por que ya lo tenía comprado y porque, muy en el fondo, seguía siendo su amigo. Por otra parte, en el despacho de DCAO la navidad fue generosa...  
  
Harry despertó en los brazos de su amado, quien lo miraba con un amor infinito, se besaron como era de costumbre y se quedaron regaloneando, ya que ninguno de los dos se quería levantar. Era un día frío, especial para no salir de la cama.  
  
_ Cómo dormiste amor?  
  
_ muy bien, gracias a ti moony_ lo besó nuevamente, acariciendo los cabellos castaños que caían pos su frente_ te amo  
  
_ y yo a ti, mi ángel_ lo besó más apasionado, pero Harry se soltó al percatarse de algo.  
  
_ Moony, los regalos!!_ saltó de la cama dejando a un impresionado, pero complacido Remus por la reacción del chico " aún es un niño", pensaba alegremente el licántropo mientras se levantaba e iba donde Harry que ya estaba emocionado por abrir sus regalos, sonrió alegre. Pero antes de llegar donde su ángel, decidipo sacar su presente para su amante, sin que este se diera cuenta, obviamente. Se acercó sigilosamente, "como buen merodeador que era", le faltaba super poco cuando de improvisto el chico se voltéa y se tira a los brazos de su amante, produciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.  
  
_ te atrapé_ ríe el chico, Remus le corresponde, "realmente sus reflejos son incríbles"_ o pensabas que me ibas a asustar_ preguntó falsamente alarmado, Remus le sonrió en respuesta.  
  
_ No, pero te quería entregar mi regalo_ Harry abrió sus ojos en sorpresa_ toma mi amor  
  
Harry lo toma con manos temblorosas, era el primer regalo de navidad de su amado, su primera navidad. El regalo en sí, era una pequeña caja adornada con los colores de Griffindor, Harry cuando lo abrió sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.  
  
_ es es el anillo  
  
_ de compromiso_ terminó por él_ se que te lo debí de habr dado hacer rato, pero_ no pudo continuar, porque unos brazos lo acorralaron  
  
_ no importa, es lo mejor que han regalado en toda mi vida_ lo besó apasionadamente. El anillo era de oro y por dentro estaba el nombre de Remus, mientras que el otro, (que recién lo había sacado) se lo mostraba a Harry, para que se lo pusiera. Harry tomó el anillo que le correspondía a Remus y se lo puso delicadamente en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, luego la besó. El licántropo sonrió ante el gesto, como lo había hecho Harry, tomó el anillo que llevaba su nombre inscrito y se lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, para luego hacer lo mismo que el chico y besarla, cerrando así una promesa de amor eterno. Después de esto se besaron.  
  
_ Remus, yo también te tengo un regalo_ le dijo entregándole un sobre pequeño, el licántropo curioso lo abrió enseguida, se llevó una gran sorpresa_ es una cadena con un dige que sirve para comunicarnos cuando estemos separados, si algo nos ocurre lo sentiremos. Si me necesitas, solo debes de decir mi nombre apretando con tu mano el dige y concentrándote en mi y yo aparecerá de inmediato, como aún no me se aparecer, solo veras un holograma_ le sonrió, sabía que le gustaría el regalo.  
  
_ Es hermoso, jamás había tenido uno, ni la posibilidad de verlo....oh harry, esto es maravilloso_ lo abrazó  
  
_ no más que tú_ contestó el joven ojiverde.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Los días de vacaciones pasaron rápidamente y el primer partido de Quiddicht de la temporada, llegó. En Griffindor había gran espectación por ver como jugaba su equipo, ya que la mayoría de los integrantes eran nuevos. bajaron temprano al comedor, todos estaban nerviosos. Harry y Ron repasaban las tácticas de juego, mienras que los Ravenclaw (N/A: que irónico, no?) discutían sobre algo que no era audible. Los jugadores desayunaron liviano y se fueron al campo de juego.  
  
Quince minutos después, el comentarista del partido hablaba sobre los jugadores de ambos equipos.  
  
_ Y aquí estamos señores para ver el primer partido de Quiddicht de la temporada!!!_ gritos se escuchaban en el estadio, unos apoyando a Griffindor y otros a Ravenclaw_ Este año será interesante ver al equipo de Griffindor_ los Griffindor gritaron_ ya que hay bastantes jugadores nuevos, pero lo más impresionante es que hay dos capitanes HARRY POTTER Y RONALD WEASLEY_ un coro de alegría y orgullo se escuchó por parte de los leones_ Y AQUÍ ESTAN, SEÑORES, LOS JUGADORES SALEN DE LOS VESTIDORES.  
  
Catorce siluetas salieron volando, siete rojas con dorado y siete azules con blaco(N/A: sorry U_U no recuerdo cuales son los colores de Ravenclaw).  
  
_ POR GRIFFINDOR: RON Y GINNY WEASLEY_ los Griffindors aplaudieron_ LOS HERMANOS CREEVY, NUEVOS BATEADORES, THOMAS, FINNIGAN Y.....POTTER_ los Griffindors y Remus aplaudieron y gritaron al escuchar el nombre de Harry. Luego dijo los nombres de los jugadores de Ravenclaw (N/A: lo siento nuevamente, pero es que no tengo cabeza para inventar nuevos nombres, mil disculpas). La señora Hooch les indicó a los capitanes darse la mano.  
  
_ Prepárate Potter, te arrepentirás el haberme dejado en ridiculo_ amenazó la chica  
  
_ Inténtalo_ se acercó a la chica, esta pensó que la iba a besar, pero cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar lo que le decía_ perra  
  
La señora Hooch tocó su silbato dando comienzo al partido. Las catorces escobas se elevaron por los aires, cada quien en su tarea.  
  
_ COMENZÓ EL PARTIDO, fINNIGAN AGARRA LA QUAFFLE....SE LA PASA THOMAS ESTE HACE UN GIRO, VA DIRECTO HACIA LOS ARCOS ....LA VA A LANZAR, PERO OH!!! SE LA PASA A WEASLEY Y ....10 PUNTOS PARA GRIFFINDOR!!!!_ los leones gritaban emocionados por los primeros puntos, pero más aún con la destreza con que se movían los jugadores, era ver una obra de arte.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry buscaba desesperadamente la snicht y vigilaba a Cho, de repente vajó en picada, Cho pensando que había visto la snicht, lo siguió.  
  
_POTTER HA VISTO LA SNICHT, Y CHANG NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS..._ Harry bajaba con gran velocidad, dejando por detrás a Cho, pero esta no se daba por vencida, los metros se hacían pocos y Cho se empezaba a preocupar, pero como no quería perder, lo siguió_ SE VAN A ESTRELLAR!!!_ gritaba el comentarista, pero justo en el momento que faltaban poquísimos centímetros para chocar contra el suelo, Harry dio vuelta y subió pasando por las gradas, no fue la misma suerte para Cho, quien se estreyó contra el suelo, quedando inconciente_ EL AMAGO DE WRONSKY.....HARRY POTTER HA HECHO LA JUGADA DE KRUM Y HA BURLADO A LA BUSCADORA DE RAVENCLAW_ la multitud gritaba de emoción al ver una jugada tan peligrosa hecha perfectamente, pero algo sucedió. A Harry le empezó a doler la cicatriz, Voldemort estaba cerca, miró hacia el bosque y con horror y satisfacción vio que una veintena de mortífagos se acercaban al campo de juego. De repente, como si los mortífagos se sintieran observados, miraron donde estaba Harry y le lanzaron un malefio, que facilmentte pudo esquivar. Los mortífagos al verse descubierto comenzaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra, provocando un gran escándalo entre el público. Dumbledore inmediatamente obligó a los alumnos ir a sus salas comunes. Pero estos por el miedo no reaccionaba hasta que alguien cayó muerto.  
  
_ FREDDERICK_ un grupo de Hufflepuff corría hacia el cuerpo de su amigo, quien había caído gracias a la maldición asesina. Entonces como despertando de un sueño, salieron corriendo espantados por lo que veían.  
  
A Harry la sangre le hervía, cómo se atrevían a entrar al colegio y matar a alguien inocente, su ira creció, sus ojos se volvieron fríos, bajó de su escoba y se paró junto a los profesores quienes luchaban contra los Death Eater. Los mortífagos al verlo, pararon y unos cuantos lo apuntaron.  
  
Harry levantó su mano derecha_ STUPEFFY_ de su mano salió un gran rayo rojo, que pegó al grupo que lo apuntaba, los otros mortífagos lo miraban horrorizados, solo conocían a un mago capaz de hacer eso. Voldemort.  
  
_ Que miran insectos_ al ver sus caras sonrió malignamente_ oh acaso me tienen miedo?_ preguntó falsamente_ o nunca habían visto a otro mago hacer esto, sucios mortífagos_ el odio que sentían en ese momento era mayor que cualquier otra cosa_ mueran malditos bastardos_ no dijo ninguna palabra, pero de su mano salió una ráfaja de viento, lo suficientemente potente para derrivar a varios animales_ esto es lo que merecen JA JA JA JA_ su risa erizó a más de algun cabello, hizo un movimiento con la mano y todos los mortífagos se elevaron _ INCENDIUM CORPUS_ los mortífagos se empezaron a quemar vivos, los profesores y alumos que se habían quedado, miraban horrorizado como los mortífagos morían poco a poco, quemados, cuando ya nadie quedó vivo, bajó los cuerpos y una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro. Se acercó a los cuerpos quemados y pudo percibir que alguien todavía seguía vivo.  
  
_ McNair_ siseó_ esto es una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacer ENERVATE_ el cuerpo del mortífago se levantó_ ve y dile a tu señor, antes de que me arrepienta_ McNair asintió y desapareció por el bosque. Harry sintiéndose observado, volteó.  
  
_ ¿¡QUÉ!?_ los demás no digieron nada, solo se le quedaron viendo horrorizados. Dos hombres se habrían paso para llegar hasta el chico, eran Remus y Mike  
  
_ Harry estas bien?_ lo abrazó fuertemente_ pensé que te podría haber pasado algo, amor_ le susuró el licántropo. El chico sonrió, le encantaba que Remus se preocupara de él.  
  
_ No te preocupes, no me pasó nada._ lo consoló.  
  
_ Harry, viejo, eso fue fenomenal_ pero fue interrumpido por la voz del dierctor  
  
_ Veo, que la práctica esta dando frutos_ Harry lo miró fríamente. Luego de eso, los tres se fueron de vuelta al castillo, ya que el partido se había cancelado.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Por otra parte, en un lugar de Londres un hombre con cara de serpiente gritaba furioso por su plan frustrado. Dios el chico había destruido a toda una tropa de mortífagos. tendría que encargarse el mismo, sonrió.  
  
_ Muy pronto Harry Potter, no querrás haber jugado conmigo JA JA JA JA JA JA  
  
CONTINUARA..............  
  
Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo numero 11, lo traté de hacer más largo, ojala que les guste....por otra parte, si quieren dejar sugerencias para la continuacion, decir que no les gusto o que si, favor de dejar reviews...que para mi, son muy importantes...  
  
Por si acaso, si me quieren escribir a mi e-mail, para agregarle cosas al fic, lo pueden hacer a:  
  
carmen_88_yoya@hotmail.com o parseltong_blackadder@hotmail.com  
  
cariños  
  
CBMLupin  
  
OWARI 


	12. Matrimonio

Hola que tal estan, aqui les va el capitulo numero doce de mi fic, debo decirles que el final se acerca, jeje, solo dos capitulos más y el epílogo. Aqui van las contestaciones a los reviews  
  
Discalimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo Mike es mío.  
  
Paula Moonlight: hola que tal?...si bueno la actitud es comprensible, lo sé exageré un poquito, pero bueno...gracias por tu review y porque seas una seguidora fiel, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione, porque debo decir que la inspiración me esta fallando un poquito, pero lucharé para que no se me valla...a por si acaso aquí esa la unión del adorable lobito con harry. cariños CBMLupin  
  
Esme: gracias!! me alaga que te guste mi fic, como ya vez me aquí esta la continuación, espero poder verte en el próximo capitulo, que es el decicivo junto con el otro...sigue mandando reviews...nos vemos y gracias, gracias y mas gracias porque te guste mi historia, cariños CBMLupin  
  
Superhyoga: Wuou me has dejado plop! eso quiere decir que te ha gustado arto mi historia, porque para que a una persona que no le guste el salsh y lea uno y le guste es increible, me ha alagado mucho tu comentario ToT, es supero importante que gente no fanatica del slash diga que le guste mi historia...espero que te guste este capi, en el proximo habra acción, no te preocupes !!, cariños CBMLupin  
  
Sexto Año  
  
Matrimonio  
  
En los días que pasaron el tema principal era sobre la muerte de los mortífagos a manos del Niño-que-vivió, bueno no solo en Hogwarts se hablaba sobre eso si no que también había salido un reportage en el "Profeta".  
  
La mañana después del ataque, los alumnos desayunaban en el Gran Comedor mientras comentaba lo del ataque del día anterior, pero algo los hizo callar. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dando paso a Harry Potter, todo murmullo fue callado al verlo, le tenían miedo, ni siquiera los Slytherin dijeron algo. Harry caminó tranquilamente hacia la mesa de Griffindor, donde se sentó a comer.  
  
_Harry_ le llamó una voz por detrás del chico. Este se volteó y se encontró con Remus, quien lo miraba alegre?  
  
_ Hola moony_ respondió naturalmente, pero se calló al darse cuenta de lo dicho. Los alumnos que estaban cerca se quedaron viendo curiosos. Harry miró a Remus pidiendole disculpas, pero este ni se inmuto, al comtrario, sonrió, cosa que desconcertó al muchacho.  
  
_ no hay problema_ le respondió ofrecinedole la mano, la cual el chico aceptó, quedando de frente al licántropo_ Harry, tenemos que hablar_ el chico lo miró confundido, pero asintió_ sígueme.  
  
Los dos hombres salieron del Gran Comedor bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore y de los Griffindors. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de Lupin. Remus pronunció la contraseña y la puerta se abrió, entraron. El licántropo le señaló el sillón, Harry obedeciéndole se sentó, Remus conjuró dos tazas de té.  
  
_ Harry_ empezó mientras se sentaba al lado del chico_ quiero decirte algo  
  
_ dime moony  
  
_ yo...este..bueno...quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible_ Remus miraba expectante la reacción de Harry, el chico tenía la boca abierta_ no quiero perderte, ayer tube miedo, mucho miedo de que te pasara algo malo y_ no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por la boca de Harry " eso es un si?"  
  
_ esta bien_ le respondió después de que rompieran el beso_ cuando  
  
_ podría ser el viernes próximo, ahora si tienes algo que hacer, lo cambiamos  
  
_ está bien, así tenemos tiempo de sobra_ lo besó nuevamente, pero una duda surgió en su mente quien los casaría?.  
  
_ Dumbledore_ Harry se enfureció al oir aquel nombre, pero pensandolo bien, era el más aceptable, porque ni loco que fuera Fudge o Voldemort. Remus miraba el rostro del moreno, como cambiaba según lo que iba pensando, vio enojo al penar en Dumbledore, pero después aceptación?  
  
_ esta bien_ respondió el chico.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A la ahora de la cena, el director dio la noticia del compromiso. Un tintineo de la copa de McGonagall hizo callar a los estudiantes que, como siempre, metían bulla y eso era normal. Guardaron silencio cuando el director del colegio se levantó. Iba a decir algo importante.  
  
_ Buenas noches alumnos_ sonrió_ me grata informarles que el próximo viernes se llevará a cabo una celebración muy importante_ momento de suspenso_ específicamente un matrimonio_ en seguida los alumnos cuchicheaban sobre quien sería la persona que se casase, si sería famosa, si lo conocieran, etc....Dumbledore alcanzó a escuchar algunas pegruntas por lo que su sonrisa se amplio más_ sí, es alguien a quien ustedes conocen, señorita Lavander_ la chica se sonrojó ante el hecho de que Dumbledore la hubiera escuchado_ y tambien es alguien famoso, esta en este colegio, en verdad ambos_ más murmullos sobre quienes serían, mientras que Remus y Harry estaban con un lindo colo r rosa en sus mejillas.  
  
_ Profesor Dumbledore_ la interrumpió McGonagall  
  
_ Esta bien, esta bien.....bueno como les iba diciendo la próxima semana se llevara a cabo el matrimonio de_ más suspenso, silencio tenso por parte de los espectadores_ Remus Lupin y Harry Potter_ terminó el director con una gran sonrisa, mas los alumnos no reaccionaban, parecían en trance por la noticia.  
  
_ ¡¿Qué Harry Potter se casa con el Profesor Lupin?!_ exclamó una chica de segundo de Ravenclaw verdaderamente sorprendida.  
  
_ No lo puedo creer  
  
_ Es increible_ murmuró una chica de Hufflepuff  
  
Los protagonistas estaban cada vez más incómodos por la situación, (N/A: y quien no?), más aún cuando todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos. Ron y Hermione se levantaron inmediatamente después de lo anunciado por Dumbledore a felicitarlo. Si, Harry hace algunos días había perdonado por fín a Ron.  
  
/////////// FLASH BACK///////////  
  
Harry camniba por los pasillos hacia su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se había adelantado a los demás porque quería hablar con su pareja y con Mike, que hace rato no podía. Le faltaba poco para llegar cuando se encontró de frente con Ron. Después que el pelirrojo tratara de convenserlo la vez pasada y no lograrlo, lo había estado buscando para pedirle disculpas, al chico le había afectado la indiferencia del moreno, y ahora como milagro se le daba otra oportunidad.  
  
_ Harry_ comenzó Ron_ por favor escuchame  
  
_ No crees que te he escuchado lo suficiente, Weasley  
  
_ Harry, por favor_ estaba desesperado y sus ojos mostraban súplica y dolor, Potter se conmovió, sabía que su amigo era orgulloso y a cada rato le pedía perdón, no importaba si medio colegio lo observaba, al pelirrojo no le importaba, solo su amistad con Harry. Este pensamiento conmovió a Harry, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de su amigo..  
  
_ yo sé que fui tonto, sabes?, juzgarte por algo sin darme tus razones, ¡ni siquiera eso!, fui un egoísta y me arrepiento...., pero no me voy a dar por vencido hasta que me perdones, ¡me entiendes! y sabes por qué?...porque eres mi mejor amigo y no te quiero perder, te he extrañado_ bajó la cabeza_ eres mi hermano_ ya lo había dicho todo, no sabía más que confesar. Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Harry estaba arrepentido, se notaba a leguas que había hecho sufrir a Ron, pero el también lo había hecho.....lo hechaba de menos a su amigo, hermano, suspiró.  
  
_ entonces ríndete_ Ron no entendió estas palabras por lo que levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de su mejor amigo_ te perdono, yo también te he extrañado, hermano_ Ron no cavía en la felicidad, lo abrazó y así juntos partieron hacia la aula de DCAO, a Harry se le había olvidado el motivo por el cual iba.  
  
/////////// FIN DEL FLASH BACK///////////  
  
Después de la felicitación por parte de sus amigos, los demás Griffindor le siguieron y así todas las casa exepto, Slytherin. A Remus también le llegaron felicitaciones por parte del Staff y de los alumnos, ahora bien también habían algunas personas tristes, como por ejemplo Ginny Weasley, quien siempre estubo enamorada del joven Potter y aunque uds no lo crean Cho Chang.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Como era de esperarse, la noticia corrió rápidamente y la familia Weasley no se quedó atrás. Al principio se sorprendieron, pero poco después, lo aceptaron...Los gemelos Weasley perpararon obviamente, la despedida de soltero del joven Potter....y aspi fue como el día jueves antes del día de matrimonio en la sala común de Griffindor se celebraba lo que era, la despedida de soltero de Harry.  
  
El joven Potter caminaba hacia su sala común después de una agotadora jornada escolar, al llegar dijo la contraseña y se dispuso entrar, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, extrañado caminó hacia los dormitorios. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando un gran grito de "SORPRESA" se escuchó por toda la sala. La sala común estaba inusualmente decorada, solo se veían jóvenes de cuarto año a septimo, habían globos, comidas, cervezas de mantequillas y los gemelos Weasley?  
  
_ Hola Harry, compañero, cuanto tiempo sin verte_ saludó George  
  
_ Nos preguntabamos que andabas haciendo en las vacaciones y mira!_ dijo señalandolo_ se va casar_ sonrió pícaramente  
  
_ Hola Fred, George...que hacen aquí_ preguntó confundido  
  
_ que que hacemos aquí_ pregunto con una voz dolida, mientras hacía pucheros a su hermano  
  
_ pues darte tu despedida de soltero  
  
_ vale_ una sonrisa maliciosa brotó de los labios de Harry.  
  
Después de horas de celebración, ya solo quedaban los alumnos de sexto y septimo, la fiesta alcanzaba niveles mas picantes, algunos estaban con tragos demás y otros solo felices. En ese momento jugaban a la botella y le tocaba el turno a Neville.  
  
_ verdad o penitencia_ preguntó George  
  
_ Penitencia  
  
Los gemelos sonrieron malignamente, cosa que asustó a Neville  
  
_ Muy bien_ comenzó George_ tendrás que besar a Lavander por un minuto, un beso xon lengua y en otras sonas  
  
La cara de Neville era un chiste, competía con la de Ron. Resignado se paró y camino hasta donde se hallaba Lavander, la cogió del mentón y lentamente la besó, fue un beso largo, peor muy tierno, luego bajó y le besó el cuello, los hombros y volveó a la boca. Los participantes estaban sorprendidos porque Neville se veía todo un experto en esto.  
  
Después de esto, siguieron jugando, Harry solo era espectador (N/A: no era infiel con moony), cuando terminó llegó la hora de los regalos de bodas.  
  
_ Harry amigo, como tus compañeros de cuarto, te queremos hacer entrega de este presente_ terminó Ron con una mirada lujuriosa. Harry tomo el regalo, no lo pensaba abrir, pero por las peticiones lo hizo.  
  
_ Condones con sabor, mágicos?_ rió divertido_ valla que originales, tendré que pedirles repuesto, no creo que me duren_ le insinuó descaradamente, lo que causo miradas lascivas por parte de las chicas imaginandose la escena de lupin y potter teniendo sexo y a los chicos una mirada de asombro por lo resuelto de su forma de decir.  
  
_ Harry_ ahora fue el turno de Hermione_ las chicas y yo, decidimos que el mejor regalo sería este_ le pasó un paquete un tanto pesado. Harry lo abrió y se sorprendió, aparatos muggles, claro._ juguetes, ya sabras para que son o no?  
  
Harry asintió_ son muggles?  
  
_las cadenas y las esposas no, lo demás si_ respondió triunfalmente Pavarti  
  
_ gracias, se pasaron  
  
Siguieron conversando hasta las tres de la mañana, después se fueron a dormir, mañana sería un día sumamente importante para el ojiverde.  
  
A la mañna siguiente todo fue un caos en Hogwarts, las clases se suspendieron por el gran revuelo que había en torno al matrimonio. Se podían ver a los profesores arreglando el Gran Comedor junto con la ayuda de los alumnos, quienes felices y excitados lo hacían.  
  
Por otra parte, los novios se preparaban, si, como leyeron, se preparaban sicologicamente, ya que estaban nerviosos, cada quien con sus amigos. Por un lado se encontraba Remus con Tonks, Mike, Kingsley y los señores Weasley y por el otro lado estab Harry Con sus mejores amigos y algunas personas del DA.  
  
Y pasaron las horas y faltaban quince minutos para que la ceremonia diera inicio, los invitados habían llegado, solo daltaban los novios. De repente las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dejando entrar a una figura alta, pelo castaño y ojos dorados, era Remus quien iba con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Vestía una túnica de gala representada por los colores de Griffindor, era de un rojo oscuro, burdeo, con finos hilos dorados en las mangas y las puntas, se veía realmente bien. Lentamente caminó por la alfombra roja que se había puesto, el salón estaba decorado por los colores de la casa de los leones. Cuando llegó al altar, otra figura entró por las puertas del salón, un chico de pelo color azabache caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su futuro esposo. Sacó suspiros por parte de las chicas, ya no tenía el aro de la ceja e iba vestido con una túnica negra con hilos dorados y rojos que ormaban el león en su espalda, sus ojos emeraldas brillaban con una intensidad y alegría nunca antes vista, no llevaba gafas. Remus al verlo se impresionó, estaba bellísimo y sus sonrisa cautivaba a más de alguno, cuando llegó al altar, entrelazó su mano con la del licántropo, esperando por fin, que la ceremonia empezara.  
  
_ Amigos, brujas y hechizeros aquí presentes, señores del ministerio y personas del Wizegnamont, familiares y demases, bienvenidos a la ceremonia de unión entre el señor Remus J. Lupin y el señor Harry James Potter_ los novios se sonrieron, la señora Weasley lloraba de la emoción al lado de su marido. Dumbledore comenzó a decir unas palabras en otro idioma mientras sus manos estaban alzadas señalando a los novios, una luz blanca salió de sus palmas que rodeo a los novios, por unos instantes brillaron, era una luz muy brillante, incluso cegadora. Cuando la luz pasó Harry y Remus tenían unos anillos plateados con inscripciones élficas, que aún brillaban_ para compleatr la ceremonio, los novios deben besarse_ el licántropo sonrió, tomó la cara de Harry con ambas manos, sus rostros se fueron acercando lenatmente hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un único beso, largo y tierno, demostrando todo el amor que sentía, la luz blanca los rodeo nuevamente, esta vez en la unión de un beso para luego desaparecer, marcando el termino de la ceremonia.  
  
Los presentes aplaudían fervientemente a la nueva pareja. Luego de la ceremonia vino un banquete, uno grande por lo demás. Eran las doce de la noche y los invitados seguían bailando al son de la música, los novios se despidieron y partieron a sus habitaciones, Dumbledore les había regalado un cuarto en el segundo piso, acondicionado con todo lo necesario.  
  
Al llegar el licántropo cubrió de besos a Harry, lo besaba por todas partes mientras que este solo respondía con gemidos de placer, rápidamente lo depositó en la cama y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, harry respondía a las caricias del hombre lobo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos quedaran desnudos sobre la cama, correspondiendo los besos de su amado, disfrutando el placer de los labios del otro, gimiendo al son de las caricias. Gritando el nombre del otro al llegar al climax, para después descansar en los brazos de Morpheo y así soñar con un mundo lleno de felicidad y sin preocupaciones.  
  
Continuara.......  
  
Bueno aquí esta el capitulo doce terminado, la escena de lemon no la puse explicita por el solo hecho de que me falta inspiracion!! Diox, espero poder terminar esta historia........ bueno como les dije el proximo capitulo sera el penúltimo de esta historia  
  
nos vemos  
  
CBMLupin  
  
OWARI  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	13. Batalla Final

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hola que tal estan?, bueno yo aquí escribiendo este capitulo para uds mis lectores, gracias por los reviews mandados y por el solo hecho de leer mi historia, espero que les guste este capi porque aunque se lleven una desagradable sorpresa *para algunos* es por la historia.  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling excepto Mike.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sexto Año  
  
Batalla Final  
  
Al llegar el licántropo cubrió de besos a Harry, lo besaba por todas partes mientras que este solo respondía con gemidos de placer, rápidamente lo depositó en la cama y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, harry respondía a las caricias del hombre lobo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos quedaran desnudos sobre la cama, correspondiendo los besos de su amado, disfrutando el placer de los labios del otro, gimiendo al son de las caricias. Gritando el nombre del otro al llegar al climax, para después descansar en los brazos de Morpheo y así soñar con un mundo lleno de felicidad y sin preocupaciones.  
  
* ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pero alguien no muy lejos de ahí retocaba los últimos detalles de su plan para atacar Hogwarts y vencer, al fin, a Harry Potter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A la mañana siguiente harry se despertó con un extraño presentimiento, algo iba a pasar ese día, algo muy malo. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama despertando a Remus quien lo veía con curiosuidad por el movimiento tan brusco.  
  
_ Que pasa amor *bostezo*  
  
_ Moony *acercándose* tengo un mal presentimiento_ Remus despertó inmediatamente después de estas palabras. lo miro seriamente, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.  
  
_ Como así?  
  
_ No sé _ algo en su corazón dolía y dolía mucho, como si alguien cercano a él muriera o fuera a morir. Imágenes de su vida empezaron a pasar por su mente. Realmente extraño._ Nada  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * *  
  
Por otra parte, un hombre de intensos ojos rojos junto con un gran grupo de encapuchados, desaparecían de la mansión Riddle. Su ataque comenzaba.  
  
No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando el caos se desató en Hosgmade, cientos de mortífagos atacaban a la gente, masacrándola. Los niños lloraban y las madres corrían a esconderlos, mientras que los padres las defendían, esperando por la ayuda de los aurores que nunca llegaban. Voldemort había puesto barreras anti-apariciones, dejando a la gente, desprotegida y sentenciada a una muerte segura.  
  
El pánico crecía, ya no quedaban hombres, solo mujeres y niños a quienes torturaban y violaban. Rompiendo tiendas y calles los mortífagos y Voldemort avanzaban hacia su destino. Hogwarts.  
  
Por suerte, sí hubo gente que se salvó. Hace poco menos de un año, los gemelos Weasley habían abierto una tiende en Hosgmade, ya que su éxito era grande. Como buenos creadores de bromas sabían de la existencia del pasadiso que unía la tienda de caramelos a Hogwarts. Con ayuda de algunas personas, lograron meter a los niños y a ellos mismos por el tunel y así avisar a Dumbledore que Voldemort iba a atacarlos.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * *  
  
El Gran Comedor era motivo de alegría por la unión entre Harry y Remus celebrada la noche anterior, se respiraba un ambiente despreocupado, como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, cosa que preocupó un poco al chico dorado quien no veía bueno eso, algo andaba mal. Pronto sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas cuando las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a un grupo de gente ensangrentada y con caras de terror ante lo visto. Los gemelos iban primeros.  
  
_ El-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado viene a Hogwarts *jadeo* Hogsmade destruido_ terminó George  
  
El silencio se apoderó de la sala, los allí presentes trataban de digerir lo escuchado, pronto el terror y el pánico salieron. los alumnos empezaron a gritar y otros a llorar, todos sabían lo que significaba. Muertes, muchas muertes y destrucción algo que para niños como los que habían en Hogwarts no deberían vivir. La guerra estaba declarada y Harry comprendió en ese instante que su hora había llegado.  
  
Sin ser concientes de sus actos se levantó de la mesa de Griffindor, provocando que las miradas se posaran en él, lentamente caminó hacia la mesa de profesores donde se encontraba Remus, al llegar alzó su cabeza y todos pudieron ver determinación en su mirada, esto sería el fin para uno de los dos, la profesía se cumpliría.  
  
_ Este era mi presentimiento_ Remus comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería y por primera vez supo la magnitud del problema, hace algunos días se había enterado sobre la profesía que unóia al chico a Voldemort, siempre imaginó que sería más adelante, pero no ahora. Sabía que podría quedar solo, completamente solo, sin Harry, sin su amor, sin su compañía y eso no lo podía permitir, no ahora que había encontrado al verdadero amor. Lucharía. Se acercó al joven mago y lo abrazó.  
  
_ lucharé con tigo, amor, recuerdas? hasta que la muerte nos separe_ lo besó intensamente, al separarse se sonrienron.  
  
_ hasta que la muerte nos separe_ finalizó el joven, para que justo en ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieran nuevamente dando paso al ser que lo había marcado de por vida.  
  
Voldemort junto a cientos de mortífagos entraron a la sala, provocando el terror en los alumnos escepto en los Slytherins quienes muchos de ellos, se unieron al clan del Lord Oscuro. Los aurores ya estaban allí para defender a los estudiantes. Voldemort hizo una seña a sus mortífagos para que pararan, estos le obedecieron. Caminó hacia donde estaba Harry, el chico sabía que iba para allá, por lo que volteó a encarar al dueño de sus pesadillas.  
  
_ Harry_ siseó_ nos volvemos a encontrar, lástima que será la última, mi pequeño, porque esta noche no ¡sobreviviras!_ rugió dando a entender que la pelea había comenzado.  
  
Hechizos iban y venían, golpeando a todo ser que encontrara a su paso, varios seguidores de ambos lados calleron, para la desgracia también alumnos, pero todo paró.  
  
_ JA JA JA JA ¡¿Y con eso crees que me venceras?!_ preguntó mofandose del chico, pero paró al ver la sonrisa impresa en el rostro de Harry.  
  
_ No creas todo lo que ves_ sonrió sádicamente_ ese no es todo mi poder, Tom.  
  
Voldemort se enfureció al escuchar su nombre muggle, cosa que divirtió al joven Potter quien lo miraba fíjamente con la mirada fría lo que causo que el dark lord se estremeciera.  
  
_ acaso tienes miedo a un "niño", según tú *sonrió fríamente*  
  
_ te quitare esa sonrisa, Potter_ el brazo de Voldemort estaba extendido hacia una dirección que aparentemente no había nada.  
  
_ qué? le vas a disparar al aire?  
  
_ no al aire, Potter JA JA JA fíjate bien quien sta ahí_ el corazón se le volcó a ver a Remus peleando contra un mortífago, las diferencias se notaban a leguas, el death eather iba perdiendo, pareciera que era un aprendiz, por lo que el licántropo no tenía tantos problemas. Como si fuera cámara lenta, Harry escuchó las palabras que marcarían el fin_ "Avada Kedavra"_ rugió Voldemort. Un silencio siguió después de estas palabras, roto por el grito desgarrador de Harry.  
  
_ ¡REMUS!_ el licántropo se volteó para encontrarse con el rayo verde que venía hacia él. Terror, dolor y pena eran los sentimientos que reflejaban el rostro del Hombre-lobo. Su cuerpo cayó lentamente al piso, causando un ruido sordo. La maldición había golpeado su pecho_ NOOOOOOOOOO....REMUS!!...no me dejes_ lágrimas recorrían el cuerpo del mago, intentó correr, pero una fuerza lo detuvo_ Voldemort_ susurró. La ira lo invadió, ese miserable bastardo le había quitado su razón para existir, pero eso iba a acabar. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, la sala también. Se podía sentir gran energía recorrer por todos los rincones del Gran Comedor, todo el mundo lo sintió, Voldemort lo sintió y por segunda vez, tuvo miedo, miendo de lo que podía hacer ese chiquillo.  
  
De repente el conjuro lanzado hacia el chico se deshizo, dandole la libertad suficiente como para moverse. Se volteó y quedo cara a cara contra el ser que lo había marcado, el culpable de su desdicha. Cuando los ojos rojos de Voldemort chocaron con los de Harry, tembló. Ya no eran esos ojos esmeraldas si no unos completamentes oscuros, de un verde oscuro que daba miedo, el odio contenido por tanto tiempo se había desatado y hasta que no cumpliera su acometido, no se calmaría. Dumbledore veía la pelea entre Harry y Voldemort y por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo de esos ojos verde oscuros, no sabía por qué, pero algo malo iba a ocurrir (N/A: JA JA JA ....si, el juicio final se acerca y pagaras caro por hacer sufrir a Harry), lo presentía.  
  
_Es. Hora. De. Que se cumpla la Profesía. Tom Marvollo Riddle_ Su voz era escalofriante, helada como el hielo, profunda como el centro de la tierra y llena de desprecio e ira (N/A: O.o ¡¡auxilio!!, que miedo)_ Pagaras caro por tus actos. Por hacerme.La. Vida. Imposible JA JA JA.  
  
Voldemort estaba mudo, no sabía que decir, pero tenía que hablar o sino pensarían que le tenía miedo a ese niñato, no podía perder su honor de Señor Oscuro.  
  
_ Qué, acaso tienes miedo MiLord?_ preguntó sarcásticamente.  
  
_ Ni en tus sueños_ respondió tan friamente como pudo.  
  
Entonces como dos ases de luz, los hechizos comenzaron a salir de las varitas de los dos magos. Harry había creado un campo de 20 metros a la redonda para que se pudieran mover si hacerle daño a nadie. Potter jugaba con el Dark Lord, su ira estaba al límite, el estúpido había matado a Su Remus. De repente vió algo que lo dejó helado, un mortífago apuntaba con su varita a Ron, el no se daba cuenta porque miraba la batalla, le hizo señas, pero el chico no reaccionaba, Ron estaba muerto, caído en el piso, asesinado por uno de esos seguidores, lame botas de Voldemort. Hermione se dio cuenta, después de eso todo blanco.  
  
Voldemort le había dado con un hechizo aturdidor, que por cierto, funcionó, pero no tanto ya que después de unos instantes, Harry estaba de vuelta para terminar de una vez por todas el duelo, combate y batalla final.  
  
Sintió la magia recorrer por su cuerpo, liberandose a montones por el Gran Comedor, una ola de poder salió del cuerpo de Harry (N/A: estilo matrix ^- ^) , sus ojos se abrieron mostrando sus ojos verdes, pero un verde vacío, ya no oscuro si no, como en trance.  
  
_ ambartanen Ambar-metta amanta Elenion Ancalima [ vencerá], heca! Fëanor huruhuinë ( por el destino, por la muerte. El fin del mundo, sin embargo la más brillantes de las estrellas vencerá ¡márchate Espíritu de Fuego!)  
  
Lo que pasó después de estas palabras, nadie lo supo, ya que una gran fuerza recorrió la sal envolviendo a Voldemort, un fuerte viento le acompañaba, hubo una explosión y después todo oscuro, solo voces.  
  
_ ¿Harry?....¡¿Harry?!_ el chico no contestaba, estaba tirado en el piso_ HARRY_ varios pasos se acercaron hacia donde estaba la chica, Dumbledore y los otros profesores entre ellos. El director vio al cuerpo tirado junto a la chica, la vejes se acentuó como nunca.  
  
_ Déjelo señorita Granger_ Hermione lo miró confundida_ él está muerto.  
  
Un silencio se apoderó de la sala por la impresión causada por las palabras de Albus Dumbledore. Hermione, besó la frente de su mejor amigo, entendiendo que ya no podía hacer nada más por él. Lentamente se puso de pie, ese día quedaría marcado para toda su vida, Ron su verdadero amor, muerto. Harry su mejor amigo, muerto. Todo lo que le rodeaba era muerte y dolor. Muchos alumnos y aurores murieron ese día, ese día fatídico para los alumnos de Hogwarts, un día de felicidad convertida en uno lleno de desesperación, pérdida y muerte. Una pareja recién unida, jurandose amor eterno, hasta que la muerte los separe, ni eso lo hizo, ahora descansan felices junto con sus familiares. Harry por fin, estaría junto a sus padres y padrinos.  
  
Por otra parte, Dumbledore sabía que su hora había llegado, Harry no solo había hecho ese hechizo, sino que también uno silencioso y su vida ya no duraría.  
  
Continuará.........................  
  
ToT, reconozco que el final de este capitulo me hizo salir unas cuantas lágrimas, quiero pedir perdon por las personas que me mandaron reviews y que no pude contestar por a sencilla razón de que no llegaron a mi e-mail, creo que es porque es primero de marzo. Bueno los espero para el próximo capi que es último.  
  
OWARI  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	14. ¿Muertos?

Hola!!! Que tal estan??...bueno aquí esta el ultimo capítulo que es como un epílogo...bueno quiero decir y dejar en claro que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen solo Mike, aunque no salga más en la historia....  
  
Este capítulo esta dedicado a dos personas especiales a Andrea (muchas gracias por todo) y a Olatz (amiguis tu sabes que eres sumamente especial para mi, besos)  
  
Y ahora los reviews:  
  
Andrea: hola pequeña!! Como estas?..espero que super bien...oye, tu sabes que me alegraste el día con tu review....nunca me habían comparado asi (CBM se sonroja detrás del teclado)..espero que disfrutes este capítulo..te quiero y no te achicharres con el sol, jejeje...nos vemos en msn  
  
Herms Malfoy: hola!! Como lo has pasado en las vacaciones???...espero que super bien..muchas gracias por tu reviw, espero que te guste este capitulo, cariños CBMLupin  
  
)3âD)3õÿ666 : hola!!!...que raro tu nick O.o...bueno..eto como estas???...ojala que bien..jajaja...aqui esta el capítulo y el final, espero que te guste y disfruta las vacaciones XD  
  
Ieliana Greenleaf: hola!!!! Leí el último capítulo que publicaste...y me estas???..espero que bien, muchas gracias por tu rewiew..y animo!! Para que puedas continuar tu historia que esta muy buena...jeje..cariños...CBMLupin, gracias por el dato..  
  
Gala Snape: holaaaaaaaa! Lalala...jajaja que no te de bronca, aca esta el últomo capítulo y cuando termines te invito a leer otra historia..jaja...disfrutando las vacaciones??...yo también aunque con penita porque el lunes entro a clases nuevamente ¬¬...en fin espero que estes muy bien y que sigas siendo como eres (sin conocerte, puedo decir que eres super simpática y agradable..quizás una buena ígeme si me equivoco)..lalala...bueno saludos...chaus..CBMLupin otra cosa..aqui paga Dumbledore..espero que te guste.  
  
Mirug: estas??..yoo? sigo tan loca como siempre ..jeje..bueno..ya se que te gusto lo que leiste..ojala te siga gustando con el final que le puse..y no te deprimas guapa..que la vida continúa... sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras...te quiero mucho...  
  
Ahora sí... con ustedes..el último capítulo de Sexto Año:  
  
Sexto Año  
  
¿Muertos?  
  
.  
  
Han pasado tres años desde que había vencido al que- no- debe- ser- nombrado y por fin podía disfrutar una vida normal junto con su pareja.  
  
"Ah" suspiró. Tantos recuerdos que le traía esa batalla, buenos y malos, pero si no hubiera sido por eso, la comunidad mágica estarían en desgracia.  
  
Sintió como algo, o mejor dicho alguien, se acomodaba a su cuerpo. Giró su vista para encontrarse con la imagen más bella que hubiera visto en su vida y su razón de existir.  
  
El cabello dorado caía desordenadamente por la cara del bello licántropo, proyectando una imagen sexy difícil de rechazar. Después de tantas penurias por fin se le podía ver paz en la cara de Remus, quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Harry. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos para luego encontrarse con las gemas esmeraldas de su pareja. Se veía feliz, contento de poder despertar tranquilo, sabiendo que nada malo podría ocurrir.  
  
"Buenos días amor" saludó el más joven. El hombre lobo lo besó en respuesta. Estaba despeinado (más de lo usual), sin gafas y con un brillo distinto en sus ojos, uno que antes no se había visto. "¿Cómo has dormido?"  
  
"Mmm.... muy bien...h-ha s-sido la m-mejor n-noche..." bostezó "en muchos años..."  
  
"¿Sabes?, hoy se cumplen tres años desde que todo pasó..."  
  
Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, Remus comprendía por lo que pasaba Harry, porque recordaba perfectamente esa mañana en el Gran Comedor cuando por una milésima fracción de segundo, creyó que todo lo perdía a manos de una Avada Kedavra.  
  
El chico se abrazó al cuerpo de su pareja, necesitaba sentir los fuertes, cálidos y protectores brazos de su pareja, sentirse reconfortado. Aún habiendo pasado años, seguía afectándolo como la primera vez.  
  
FLASH BACK   
  
"¿Harry?....¡¿Harry?!" El chico no contestaba, estaba tirado en el piso "HARRY" varios pasos se acercaron hacia donde estaba la chica, Dumbledore y los otros profesores entre ellos. El director vio al cuerpo tirado junto a la chica, la vejes se acentuó como nunca.  
  
"Déjelo señorita Granger" Hermione lo miró confundida "él está muerto."  
  
Un silencio se apoderó de la sala por la impresión causada por las palabras de Albus Dumbledore. Hermione, besó la frente de su mejor amigo, entendiendo que ya no podía hacer nada más por él. Lentamente se puso de pie, ese día quedaría marcado para toda su vida, Ron su verdadero amor, muerto. Harry su mejor amigo, muerto. Todo lo que le rodeaba era muerte y dolor. Muchos alumnos y aurores murieron ese día, ese día fatídico para los alumnos de  
  
Hogwarts, un día de felicidad convertida en uno lleno de desesperación, pérdida y muerte. Una pareja recién unida, jurándose amor eterno, hasta que la muerte los separe, ni eso lo hizo, ahora descansan felices junto con sus familiares. Harry por fin, estaría junto a sus padres y padrinos.  
  
Por otra parte, Dumbledore sabía que su hora había llegado, Harry no solo había hecho ese hechizo, sino que también uno silencioso y su vida ya no duraría.  
  
Entonces paso algo que nadie había previsto, el director se acercó al cuerpo del joven caído que era sujetado por su mejor amiga, hizo traer al hombre lobo y a Ron y ordenó que los pusieran junto el cuerpo de Harry. Sus ojos mostraban melancolía mientras paseaba su vista por la sala, despidiéndose de esas paredes que lo habían visto crecer y envejecer. En ese momento, los años cayeron sobre el anciano director, pasándole así, la cuenta de todas las fallas cometidas en el pasado. No quería dejar la historia así. Durante sus años de estudiante y de director, había visto pasar a miles de jóvenes magos y brujas, entre ellos a los famosos merodeadores quienes le dieron ese tono de picardía al colegio, siendo destruida su felicidad por la guerra, y estaba Harry, su pequeño aprendiz que yacía en el suelo, quien en toda su existencia había sufrido más que ningún otro ser humano. Estaba Remus, quien lo había dado todo por el ser que quería y por la comunidad mágica, que injustamente, lo rechazaban por su condición qué irónico pensó, morir por tu mundo sin que te lo reconozcan.  
  
Un amago de sonrisa apareció en aquel rostro demacrado por los años y las batallas, al recordar las aventuras que junto con Ron y Hermione, Harry había pasado, mostrando que era digno heredero de Griffindor. Todos los problemas que había tenido que pasar desde que nació sólo para terminar muriendo a sus dieciséis años de vida, no era justo, lo sabía. La tristeza volvió a su rostro al recordar los eventos del día anterior, cuando sus dos pupilos se habían unido en santo matrimonio, todo el colegio había celebrado este acontecimiento que marcaban una nueva vida para la pareja, lástima ahora todo estaba perdido.  
  
Mirando por última vez el Gran Comedor, repasando uno a uno cada persona presente en el Gran Comedor, se fue despidiendo. Su vista por fin regreso a los tres cuerpos caídos, Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente por la dura pérdida de sus mejores amigos, de repente alzó la vista y se quedó clavada al del director, quien la miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios. Como si un cubo de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza, comprendió lo que el director iba a hacer.  
  
Una luz blanquecina comenzó a salir del cuerpo del anciano mago, formando una silueta que se iba expandiendo. Sintió como las miradas se posaron en él, comprendiendo que todos lo miraban atónitos por lo que sucedía en aquel momento. Hermione trató de acercarse al hombre, pero una potente fuerza la lanzó hacia atrás, comprendiendo que ya nada podía hacer, se quedó viendo como el final se acercaba.  
  
La luz se seguía esparciendo por el salón iluminándolo hasta que rodeó a los tres hombres muertos, como si fueran almas, la luz se dividió en tres y penetró a los cuerpos, elevándolos unos centímetros del suelo, produciendo que un viento azotara las paredes. Hermione vio como Dumbledore se despedía de ella con un sencillo gesto de la mano, saludo que ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa, luego de eso, la luz se hizo aún más brillante, cegando por unos instantes al Gran Comedor.  
  
El viento explotó formando un torbellino, los alumnos estaban en shock y los profesores no sabían que decir. De pronto, la intensidad del torbellino empezó a bajar, llevándose con él, la luz y el cuerpo de Dumbledore, dejando a los tres hombres a solo centímetros del suelo. Como si fueran plumas, fueron descendiendo hasta tocar el frío suelo del Gran Comedor.  
  
Remus sintió como algo lo jalaba hacia abajo, no sabía que era exactamente, solo sabía que estaba feliz por algo que no recordaba. Los sonidos entraron al campo auditivo del licántropo, desconcertándolo un poco Harry, penso. De repente los recuerdos de las últimas horas lo asecharon provocando una inmensa angustia en el corazón del hombre lobo, había roto su promesa de no dejarlo, había fallado de nuevo.  
  
Remus  
  
Una lágrima recorrió la pálida mejilla del hombre, estaba muerto. Ya nada podía hacer.  
  
Una nube oscura cubrió el cuerpo del licántropo, todo era confuso, no podía ver nada sólo sentir el vacío de la soledad y la decepción. Imágenes de su vida comenzaron a pasar frente a él, mostrándole los bueno y malos momentos. Como cuando Sirius tomó más de la cuenta Whisky de Fuego y terminó dando un show de streptease frente las chicas en Las Tres Escobas, o como cuando descubrieron su enfermedad Recuerdos que estaban en el pasado. Las lágrimas se adueñaron de sus ojos no dejándole campo de visión, todo era nubloso.  
  
Harry  
  
Sonrió nostálgico, esa había sido su salvación cuando su último amigo había muerto tras del velo y ahora le fallaba. Podía ver su sonrisa al sentirse correspondido, la primera vez cuando se unieron en cuerpo y alma, la cara de felicidad que puso al saber que se casaría con él...  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir la presencia de alguien más. Todo estaba oscuro, no había nada excepto tres personas que le sonreían. De donde estaba no podía ver quienes eran, pero sentía confianza y cariño de parte de ellas.  
  
Se fue acercando poco a poco, los tres sujetos también se acercaban a Remus, sonriendo por que su amigo los reconociera. Cuando ya no faltaba mucho, la cara del licántropo mostraba sorpresa, frente a él estaban Sirius, James y Lily sonriéndole, sintió como una alegría inmensa lo abrazaba, ahí estaban sus amigos, pero su cara se ensombreció al recordar por qué estaba ahí. Los merodeadores debieron de notarlo, porque cerraron sus brazos en torno al menor (N/A: digamos que Remus es unos de los menores del grupo ñ.ñ). El llanto se hizo presente en la cara del hombre lobo no aguantando más la pena y alegría que sentía en ese momento, todo esto parecía tan irreal que no lo creía del todo. Sintió como la mano de Sirius limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en su cara, obligándolo a levantar la vista.  
  
"Remus... tranquilo" le sonrió El licántropo trató de sonreírle por respuesta, pero falló miserablemente.  
  
"Lo siento James, no pude defenderlo... Sirius, es mi culpa, ahora yo también estoy muerto...y..."  
  
"Remus..."  
  
"No es justo, sabes... por qué a nosotros, por qué a él, ahora que empezábamos una nueva vida... ¡Maldición! ¡No es justo!... deje a la persona que amaba..." calló de rodillas, sus manos estaban alrededor de su cara tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía.  
  
"Tranquilo...no fue tu culpa" lo calmó Sirius.  
  
"¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? EH!... SI LA PERSONA QUE AMO ESTA SOLA EN ESE MUNDO...QUE POR UNA VEZ EN MI VIDA HALLA ENCONTRADO AL AMOR Y AHORA ME LO QUITEN.....no es justo..."  
  
"Remus" era James "mírame".  
  
El licántropo le obedeció instantáneamente, el animago le sonrió  
  
"escúchame, no es tu culpa el haber sido asesinado por un mortífago... yo no lo hago, ni tu lo harás, tampoco el que hallas dejado a mi hijo, porque aún no lo haces" viendo que el hombre lobo no comprendía, continuó "él..." su voz sonaba cortada "también murió..."  
  
Remus quedó estático, Harry, su ángel, estaba muerto. La angustia que antes había experimentado volvió más intensa que antes...la respiración le faltaba, no podía ver con claridad, sabía que se iba a desmayar, pero ya que importaba... nada se podía hacer...  
  
"Creo que ha sido demasiado para él enterarse de todas esas cosas"  
  
"Pero hay que decírselo" protestó padfoot.  
  
"Lo sé, hay que hacerlo, es por el bien de ambos."  
  
"Miren ya esta despertando."  
  
.  
  
Y era verdad, Remus abría sus ojos, no recordaba mucho, pero se sentía mal. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en una cama mullida, no era la enfermería de Hogwarts, tampoco su habitación ¿Dónde estaba?  
  
"Remus"  
  
"¿James?, no puede ser" abrió mucho los ojos como dándose cuenta de algo que antes no había visto. Pero se calmó al recordarlo, los ojos le empezaron a escocer, sabía que se iba a poner a llorar, pero se contuvo.  
  
"Hay algo que tenemos que decirte" empezó Potter.  
  
"Algo que incluye a Harry, a ti y a Ron" continuó Sirius.  
  
Remus los miraba sin comprender nada, no sabía a qué punto querían llegar.  
  
"Remus" lo llamó, era Lily "Dumbledore se sacrificó para salvarlos a ustedes tres, después de ver morir a Tom y Harry supo que su hora había llegado. Les da una nueva oportunidad para vivir."  
  
Decir que el licántropo estaba sorprendido era poco, parecía un pez... no podía creerlo, podría vivir de nuevo con su amor, una nueva vida... era increíble, pero, eso quería decir que no vería más a sus amigos.  
  
"No te preocupes moony, nosotros siempre estaremos con ustedes...pero alégrate, hay algo que todavía falta por saber."  
  
Remus levantó una ceja dubitativo por lo que le podrían decir, pero no pudieron seguir hablando porque la puerta de la estancia se abrió, dando paso a un anciano de larga barba blanca y anteojos media luna.  
  
"Dumbledore" dijeron los cuatro  
  
"Mis niños (N/A: que cursi ¬¬)" les sonrió "me alegra verlos, cuánto los extrañé... Remus"  
  
"Profesor" contestó él.  
  
El anciano director se acercó a la cama donde estaba el licántropo, sonriendo amablemente. Se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama y le tendió la mano, en ella se encontraba una llave dorada con forma de luna. Remus no entendiendo nada, la aceptó.  
  
"Esto" dijo señalando la llave "es la libertad de tu enfermedad" hizo una pausa para que el hombre se recuperara "Hubo una reunión de los altos mandos y repasaron tu vida, decidieron que ya era hora de que dejaras de sufrir, por lo que me dieron esto... con mi sacrificio pagué mi deuda hacia ustedes" le sonrió  
  
"Pero esto quiere decir..."  
  
"¡Que eres libre, amigo!" saltó Sirius a sus brazos, en un abrazo que podría pasar por estrangulamiento. James reía por las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo, pero estaba igualmente feliz por Remus, por fin podría ser feliz. Lily miraba reprobatoriamente la actitud del animago, pero sonrió, sabía que nunca iba a cambiar.  
  
"Bueno, Remus" empezó Albus "Es hora de partir, mándales saludos al señor Potter, Weasley y a la señorita Granger, dígales que lo siento por todo lo que provoqué y que ésta es mi forma de pedirles disculpas... también, si podría, ¿le entregaría este sobre a Minerva y este otro a Severus?" El licántropo los recibió como respuesta.  
  
"A Snivellus??..." preguntó pasmado Sirius  
  
"Severus" corrigió Lily  
  
"Lo que sea" repuso este "Ah! Por cierto, dile a harry que le mando saludos y que no se culpe de mi muerte" sonrió "toma, este es mi medalla, dásela"  
  
"Sirius, esto..."  
  
"Si, si... supuestamente era para mi hijo, pero tu sabes, estoy muerto" sonrió "considéralo como regalo de padre a hijo para Harry y esto, para ti, mi buen amigo" al ver la cara de su amigo le aclaró "es mi anillo, lo sé, pero tu eres la persona que se lo merece, no discutas eso."  
  
"Remus, saluda de nuestra parte a nuestro hijo, sabemos que esta en buenas manos."  
  
Remus se sonrojó al escuchar a Lily, los otros rieron ante la reacción de su amigo.  
  
"Te queremos y aceptamos su unión, mándale muchos cariños..."  
  
El licántropo sonrió como respuesta.  
  
"Bueno, ahora si... relájate y cierra los ojos, no te asustes por lo que vas a sentir en unos momentos."  
  
Remus cerró sus ojos obedeciéndole a su antiguo director. Dumbledore pasó su mano derecha sobre la cara del hombre lobo induciéndolo al sueño, a la vida...  
  
Sintió como le entraba sueño, como se iba alejando. Las imágenes que antes había visto empezaron a retrocedes, como si lo hiciera con el tiempo hasta llegar a la oscuridad total.  
  
Algo con mucha fuerza lo elevó por los aires, pareciera como si estuviera dentro de un torbellino de colores, sentía como una energía nueva, pura, fluía por sus venas, dándoles energías y vida. De pronto todo paro, estaba tendido sobre un suelo de piedra... los sonidos empezaron a llegar a sus oídos, ¡podía sentir!, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos...  
  
El Gran Comedor estaba bajo un tenso silencio, solo roto por el viento que golpeaba las ventanas, una tormenta se había desatado, todos estaban expectantes por las tres personas que estaban tendidas en el suelo junto a Granger, especialmente los Griffindors quienes parecían estar congelados por la expectativa de ver lo que ocurriría.  
  
De repente, el licántropo volvió a la conciencia, abriendo los ojos, generando un grito ahogado entre los presentes que no creían lo que estaban viendo con sus ojos. Al principio se vio perdido ante tantos personas hasta que recordó lo que le habían dicho sus amigos. Súbitamente se sentó, produciendo sorpresa en algunos. Inmediatamente se giró hacia donde estaba Harry, el corazón se le paró al ver tan inmaculada imagen, parecía un ángel, tan indefenso, tan pacífico. La desesperación comenzó a fluir en él al ver que su amado no reaccionaba, cercó su boca procurando no dañar ninguna parte de tan preciado ser, sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno, desesperado por resucitar al causante de su felicidad, de su deseo de vivir. Sintió como una energía los rodeaba a ambos, separándolos del resto del mundo, como unos brazos fuertes pero gentiles se cerraban sobre su espalda, sonrió, era Harry. El joven le dio permiso a la lengua del licántropo que pedía permiso para profundizar el beso, disfrutaban del contacto deseado, eran solo ellos dos... al separarse se sonrieron, radiaban felicidad.  
  
"Te amo Harry"  
  
"Y yo a ti, Remus"  
  
Volvieron a juntar sus labios sintiendo esa extraña sensación de estar con el ser amado, no les importo que la mayoría del alumnado aplaudiera, o que algunos enjugaran sus lágrimas por el hecho de que el niño que vivió al fin era feliz. Sonrieron abiertamente al entender que eran libres, que todo había acabado, que no había mas guerra.  
  
"¡Pero mira... si no pierden tiempo!, eh, compañero... jajajaja"  
  
Una carcajada general se escuchó por el salón, rompiendo ese ambiente romántico que se había creado con la pareja, dejando a dos hombre sumamente sonrojados y a un pelirrojo destornillándose de la risa por la cara de su mejor amiga y de su pareja.  
  
"¡Ron!" le reprochó la chica  
  
"Hermione... no me trataste así al despertar" el turno de sonrojarse esta vez para Hermione. Las lágrimas le empezaron a escocer los ojos, estaba tan feliz de tener a sus amigos de vuelta. Los chicos se preocuparon por el cambio tan brusco de la chica.  
  
"Hermione, ¿que tienes?" harry estaba preocupado por la chica, no siempre lloraba, o más bien, no estaba acostumbrado a verla llorar de esa manera.  
  
"¿Qué me pasa?... ¿QUÉ ME PASA?...." el silencio volvió a caer sobre le Gran Comedor "ESTABA PREOCUPADA!!!...pensé que moriría al ver que no me quedaba nadie" las lágrimas vallaban el bello rostro de la chica. Ron la abrazó fuertemente mientras la tranquilizaba dándole pequeños golpesitos en la espalda de forma reconciliadora, la chica agradeció ese gesto.  
  
"No te preocupes amor" le susurró Rono, sonrojándose al hacerlo "ya estamos aquí, no te vamos a dejar jamás, me oyes?"  
  
La chica le sonrió como respuesta abrazándose más a su novio pelirrojo, Harry los miraba felices mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su esposo, quien también los miraba felices. De repente se acordó del encargó de su ex director. Harry volteó al sentir que su pareja se paraba, lo miró extrañado pero este solo le sonrió.  
  
El licántropo caminó hacia la profesora de Transformaciones, quien lo veía como un milagro con lágrimas en los ojos. Al estar al lado de ella, la abrazó.  
  
"Minerva, Albus me dio esto" dijo entregándole el sobre. McGonagall lo miraba sorprendida, pero Remus le sonreía como única respuesta.  
  
Sin decir otra cosa, se alejó de ella y buscó con la vista a Snape, encontrándolo apoyado en una pared. Se sorprendió al encontrar sentimientos en los ojos del grasiento profesor de pociones. Severus percibió la presencia del licántropo cuando éste estaba solo a unos pasos, pareciera que estaba metido en sus pensamientos.  
  
"Severus" llamó el hombre lobo  
  
"Lupin" respondió este  
  
"Dumbledore me dio esto para ti" El ex mortífago se sorprendió al escuchar lo que decía el licántropo, sin decir nada recibió el sobre que le tendía. Después de ver que Severus recibiera el sobre, se fue hacia donde estaba su pareja conversando con los demás Griffindors y algunas que otras personas de otras casas, sonrió al pensar la reacción que tendría al escuchar lo que le tenía que decir.  
  
Sin que el otro lo notara, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del más joven, produciendo un sobresalto en Harry, pero al sentir el aroma de su pareja, sonrió.  
  
"Te tengo una sorpresa" le susurró en el oído, mordiéndole disimuladamente el lóbulo, a Harry le recorrió un escalofrío.  
  
"Dime" sus manos se juntaron con las del licántropo.  
  
El hombre lobo soltó sus manos del enlace en que estaban y se las llevó al bolsillo, donde sacó una cadenita. Harry lo miró extrañado, de donde la había sacado, el dije representaba la estrella de Sirius No puede ser, pensó, se fijó bien y en el centro había una letra que representaba la B, el corazón se le paró al comprender el significado Black. Harry miró a su pareja buscando la respuestas a sus suposiciones.  
  
"Harry, esta cadena me la dio Sirius, me dijo que te la entregara porque te considera como un hijo. Según la tradición de la familia Black, a cada integrante de ella, se les da una cadena con la estrella que representa su nombre y la B de Black..." Harry sintió como la alegría inundaba su corazón "no te sientas culpable por su muerte, me encargó decirte que no pensaras eso" el muchacho sonrió feliz, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que si Remus había hablado con Sirius, también lo había tenido la posibilidad de ver a sus padres, Remus entendiendo la duda de su amado, le respondió "también te mandan saludos."  
  
Harry se volteó para abrazar a Remus por lo que le acabada de decir, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo de nuevo a su lado y que le diera esas noticias, lo beso fervientemente ante la mirada pícara de los presentes, al separarse lo miró con deseo contenido.  
  
Remus rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del moreno atrayéndolo hacia él. Se acercó hacia el oído del menor y con voz susurrante le dijo:  
  
"Tampoco soy más licántropo, mi enfermedad se curó gracias a Dumbledore cuando se sacrificó por nosotros."  
  
Harry estaba en shock, toda la información estaba en su cerebro a la espera de ser procesada, solo atinó a abrazar a Remus con mayor fuerza, tenías ganas de besarlo, hacerle el amor ahí mismo. El ex licántropo percibiendo lo que le ocurría a su pareja, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a sus habitaciones.  
  
El tiempo pasó en Hogwarts y el final de curso llegaba. Los alumnos al comprender lo que había sucedido con el director se entristecieron de sobre manera, pero se alegraron al comprender que gracias a él, ahora tres personas vivían felices.  
  
El mando del colegio lo tomó la profesora MacGonagall mientras se encontraba un reemplazante adecuado para el cargo de director. El profesor Snape había sufrido un cambio drástico después de la guerra, seguía siendo un tanto frío, pero ya no se burlaba de Harry ni le quitaba muchos puntos a Griffindor (es que la costumbre no se pierde tan fácilmente, había dicho cuando Minerva le había preguntado sobre los 100 puntos menos que le había quitado a su casa).  
  
En un principio el cambio de Severus, había causado gran revolución entre los estudiantes, pero finalmente se acostumbraron a este nuevo profesor. Harry y Severus habían llegado a un pacto secreto de tregua, ya no se insultaban, pero tampoco eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Snape había encontrado un respeto mayor hacia el joven Potter.  
  
Malfoy seguía igual de siempre, aunque ahora le tenía cierto respeto a su enemigo (Harry) y los Slytherin, aunque no lo reconocieran, ya no molestaban tanto a los Griffindors.  
  
Por otra parte, el Ministro de la Magia, Cornelius Fudge había sido destituido de su cargo por ser incompetente ante lo ocurrido contra el señor oscuro, en reemplazo ahora estaba el señor Weasley, un hombre que lo tenía más que merecido.  
  
Los mortífagos fueron encerrados en Azkaban con pena perpetua y se modificó la ley contra los licántropos, pues Dolores Umbrige fue despedida de su cargo. Por fin los híbridos tenían una oportunidad. Ese año, fue la puerta hacia nuevos cambios en el Mundo Mágico, cambios que durarían para siempre.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK   
  
"Amor... ¿Has visto mi bóxer verde"  
  
"No, Harry... creo que se esta lavando" contestó el licántropo sonriéndo ante los recuerdo de hace tres años.  
  
Un niño de dos años y medio entró en la habitación, su pelo era negro azabache y sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un color dorado hermoso. Corrió hacia donde estaba su papá, Remus al sentir el abrazo pequeño en sus piernas, volteó y se encontró con su hijo Sirius, sonrió y lo cogió por la cintura. El pequeño sonreía por las caras que hacía su padre. En ese momento salió un joven alto del mismo pelo del pequeño, con unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas del baño.  
  
"Sirius... no le tires el pelo a tu padre" el niño al escuchar la voz de Harry se volteó y le sonrió con una sonrisa de perrito apaleado que lograba derretir a sus padres.  
  
Harry tomo en sus brazos al pequeño mientras besaba a su esposo.  
  
Después de terminar su sexto año en Hogwarts, Harry había quedado embarazado de Sirius, había sido la noticia del año y Remus estaba feliz con la noticia. El pequeño nació en medio del amor de sus padres y padrinos ( Ron y Hermione habían sido nombrados oficialmente) un día 27 de agosto en una mañana radiante.  
  
Ron después de lo ocurrido en el Gran Comedor le había pedido matrimonio a Hermione, quien gustosa había aceptado. Luego de terminar Hogwarts habían consumido su unión, dejando a Hermione embarazada de mellizos.  
  
La familia Weasley fue reconocida por la Comunidad Mágica como también lo fue Remus Lupin, se limpió el nombre de Sirius Black y el Wisegnamont lamentó la pérdida de Dumbledore.  
  
A Harry se le entregó la Orden de Merlín de primera clase, junto con varios de los que estaban en el salón, alguien como Severus Snape quien fue reconocido por ser un genio en Pociones y por su lealtad hacia la luz.  
  
Las personas del ED también fueron reconocidas por su valor en batalla, siendo, incluso, más efectivos que mucho adultos. Varios de ellos siguieron la carrera de auror o, simplemente, continuaron sus vidas.  
  
El tímido Neville terminó casado con Luna Lovegood, algo que sorprendió de sobremanera a quienes los conocían. La boda de ellos fue igual o más linda que la de Hermione con Ron.  
  
La generación de Harry Potter fue recordada como una de las mejores, marcada por el valor y el compañerismo, demostrando a los magos que, no importa si eres de una casa u otra, si tu sangre o naturaleza es distinta, porque juntos pueden vencer a cualquier cosa.  
  
Así es como acaba esta historia, que empezó cuando un bebe de un año derrotó al más grande mago tenebroso hasta cuando el mismo niño, ahora convertido en joven padre, venció nuevamente, esta vez para siempre, de la maldad en su mundo.  
  
Desde ese entonces, la paz reinó entre ellos, poniendo fin a una era de caos y dolor.  
  
FIN  
  
Por fin!!!....lo termine...jajaja...bueno espero que les halla gustado, a mi en lo personal lo hizo, creo que la espera dio frutos, porque puse mis ideas en orden y tuve tiempo de pensar y reflexionar.  
  
No me queda nada más que decir, solamente gracias a las personas que leyeron mi historia y a ti, que quizás lo leas después de un tiempo y encuentres esta historia de pura suerte, a ti igual te doy las gracias.  
  
Nos vemos en otro fic  
  
OWARI 


End file.
